New member
by SeaStar4739
Summary: Hi my name is Nita, the new member of Teen Titans. I've been kidnap from my home country Thailand & now I'm blind. What should I do? Romance, Friend ship, Angst, Fantasy,  Supernatural and Humor are all in this series. abit of Rob/Star, BB/Rae and Cy/BEE
1. Summary

Hello to Teen Titans club I'm Seastar 4739. This is my first story of my whole life so if there are any mistakes of my English please review me. So I can improve my story. Please enjoy.

**P.S. 1 I own nothing in this story accept the new characters.**

**2 This page is only a new character information, you don't have to read it if you want.**

**3 Might have a lot of changing files****.**

**Profile:**

**Nita**

**Real name: **Onsiri Kitiphatchara (Loog Pla)

**Place of origin: **Bangkok, Thailand

**Resident: **Jump city

**Birthday: **4 July

**Age: **15 **Heights: **5'3

**Alias: **Nationa Lynon (sobriquet)

Little Mermaid (by Aqualed)

Nita (by Teen Titans)

Eyeless Girl

Demon child

Little guide

Tomboy

Ghost

**Families: **

Kittikorn Kittiphatchara (Father-decease)

Pontara Kittiphatchara (Mother-decease)

Yim (Younger brother- deceased)

Patsapon Kittiphatchara (Uncle)

Keaw-at Kittiphatchara (Grandfather)

Namo (pet)

**Ability: **Human's/Unhuman's Culture power, Legend power, Multilingualism, Sixth sense, Experienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Multiples transformation, Fast learner, Knows the future, White and Black sorceress.

****Like: ****Animals, Thai's tradition, cooking, boxing practice with Robin, video game with Cyborg, Beast Boy's Tofu, chatting with Raven and Starfire, Adventure activities, Mystery Legend, Music, Singing, Movies, Play with her brother's spirit.

**Dislike: **Dust (allergy), Insect, Punk Rocket, when people tease her, illegal stuffs, Romance movies(?), All of her old friends and relatives.

**Ages: **Robin - 16

Starfire - 16

Cyborg - 17

Raven - 16

Beast boy - 15

I hope you like it bye ^^


	2. Nita

**New member**

**Chapter 1: Nita**

**Normal p.o.v**

**Somewhere in Atlantic ocean. 4:00 am**

The calm ocean is waving slowly along the tide. The moonlight shone to show the water surface. This time everyone might be sleeping on the warm comfortable bed, But there was somebody who didn't sleep in this time. There was one medium size ship with a letter THAI- USA on the side of it, floating along the water surface. The boat looks old and full with dust and spider webs. Much enough to send the chill down along your spine. The cried of sadness and of loneliness of children mix with the sound of the wind. Under the ground floor if this ship, there was a big room and six big cages with a child inside each one. Not far from the cage two were men.

"Shut up you demon kids!" One of the men shouted and trying to hid the child.

"Calm down jeez. If you hurt them their price will decrease man!" another man yelled at him

"If we're not going to sell them, I swear I would kill them all!"

Suddenly the sound of explosion attracted their concentration to the cage no. 6. The explosion makes fire lit up. Then the shadow of mystery feature appeared behind the bright fire. The feature shows up as a teen age Asian girl with black hair which is tied up in a high ponytail. She is wearing short blue jean , a pair of yellow and orange trainer and yellow hoodie T- shirt. She wrapped the white fabric around her eyes so nobody could see her eyes.

"W…Who are you. How can you get out from…."

He was cut off by the girl who kicked him hard over his face. Then he passed out. Another man tried to attack her. But she punched overhis face, send him fly across the corridor. Knock out. The Mystery girl started to unlock the cages from one to another one and finally she could release the kids.

" ข**..**ขอบคุ**..**ณครับพี่**(Thank you sister)** said the little boy shakily by the fear.

"แม่หนูอยู่ไหนคะ**?** **(Where is my mommy?)** Asked the tiny girl sadly.

"อย่าเพิ่งถาม ใครก็ได้ช่วยเป็นตาให้พี่หน่อยได้ไหม**?** **( Shh! No talking. Can somebody be my eyes please?)** Said the girl calmly.

The kids took her hand and lead her to the exit. During the walk the unknown girl asked the kids to grab a lot of foods and drink with them. Later the kids lead her to the edge of the ship. She found the emergency boat so she took children and all stuff into the boat then floating away from the hell ship. Young teenage girl sat calmly on the life boat. She could hear those men shouting from the sinking ship. The children was tired and lied down to take a nap, except one little boy who stared at her questionly at her hidden eyes. Then he broke the silent.

"พี่ครับ ทำไมพี่ถึงปิดตาละครับ**?** **(Excuse me sis, but why did you hiding your eyes?)**

"อย่าถามพี่เรื่องนั้น ไปนอนได้แล้ว **(Please don't ask me that question. Just sleep.)**

The boy went off and sleep. The girl was sit there and thinking about what to do with these children. She was blind; she couldn't take care for those five little kids for sure. She don't even know where was she now. All she knew is she had to wait until this boat land on some island and she had to find somebody to adopt those children…

**Three days later…**

**Jump city, USA /At Pizza parlor**

Our five teen age heroes sitting in pizza parlor and of course, two teens are arguing about the pizza topping and other three was sitting with annoying and embarrassing looked on their faces.

"MEAT!" Half metal man was yell to the short green boy.

"TOFU!" The green one shouted back to him.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"Look guys, it nearly 1 hour will we gonna order?"Their mask leader tried to cut them off, he could hear his other teammate's stomach growling loudly.

"NOT! until he SHUT UP! and choose MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

The others three put their hands to cover their ears. They don't want to listened this stupid argument anymore.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

Just then Starfire stood up and said "Friends I shall go and find something edible around here"

"Yeah Me too" Robin agreed. The couple stood up and proceed to the exit

"Raven are you gonna join us?"

"And who's going to be their baby sitter?" The blue hair girl answers her leader with her monotone voice.

Outside the pizza parlor, Robin and Starfire were walking along the footway. Looked around the city. During walking Starfire asked a lot of question and Robin explained everything that young alien inquired. They both were falling in love of each other since their first met, even though they've kiss in Tokyo but they still seemed not ready for dating yet. Robin love how beautiful she was. How much he loved her sparkling green eyes and her cheerful personality. Her orange tan skin and soft red hair were too hard to ignore. Starfire also couldn't resist his charming mysterious face. How strong his muscular body and how kind he was.

Suddenly they heard the music from somewhere not from them. Looks like Starfire wanted to know where it came from. She grabbed Robin's arm and flow to the source of the sound.

Robin couldn't balked her alien's super strength so he just flow with the speed faster than light with her. Later they found a big group of people watching the young Asian girl with sunglasses covered her eyes. Her black hair was tied up in high pony tail and she had forelock on her forehead , tan skin and tomboyish clotheing style. She was playing a strange music instrument. Starfire landed dazing Robin on the ground then herself.

"Robin may I inquire what is that girl doing? What is the brown thing that she carrying? Why does people give her some money? " She asked Robin who trying to balance himself with her innocence face.

"*daze* huh? Oh! She is a beggar Star. Beggar is people that ask someone to donate money for them. And the thing that she is playing is called violin. It is one of classic music instrument."

"Did you know which song she is playing?"

"Yeah it called Canon."

"Canon? I think I heard of this song before." Starfire answer while she was listen the the music fascinatingly.

"Friend Robin, may I give her some money of donation?"

"Sure star" He said then they both pick some coins from their pocket and threw then into the bowl in front of the girl. Later to bowl was full with money and a sound of clapping was like a sound of heavy rain.

**Robin's p.o.v**

I don't know where she came from. She doesn't look familiar around here. Maybe she was just new arrival here. I heard she was saying something in foreigner language.

"ขอบคุณค่ะๆๆ**"**

She said while she bring both of her hands together in obeisance and bend down a little. Well it's looking good I think.

"Friend Robin, what is she doing? I do not understand" Starfire asked me another question.

"Ah… I don't know. Maybe that's mean thank you."

"Perhaps I should use the lip contact with her so I will understand what she said"

"STARFIRE! NO!" I shot out immediately.

"Is there something wrong Robin? Remember? On Tamaran we learned the languages instantaneously through lip contact. "

Wow she looks cute when she do like that but Shit! What should I say. I haven't explain her about this thing before. I thought Raven was told her already about this thing. Well I've seen them have a lot of girls talk thingy but they're never talk about kissing stuff. God I thought she was already understand what is kissing. I'm gonna die here~

"Uh.. um… well.. ahh…It's…Mmm…ah.. We're not supposed to * swallowed*I mean..." I blush furiously. I could feel my skin had turned into thousand shaded of red.

"Oh! whatever you have say Robin. It is similar as in Tokyo…"She do remember, yeah...I kissed her, but I didn't tell her how I really felt about her. I need a time to gain more courage.

"Well, let go then. I'm starving" finally that's over

Then I took her hand and quickly walk away from that place. Heading to the hamburger shop that's not really far from here. But suddenly I heard a loud sound of electric guitar and wall cracking noice came from behind me. I turned and saw Punk Rocket. He was attacking that girl. I grabbed my communicator to call the rest of Titans.

"Titans trouble! Get over here now!"

**Beggar girl's p.o.v (*Translate mode ON*)**

I put the moneys in the bowl in to the bag carefully. I'm glad that people around here love classic music. Just like my parents… well luckily that somebody who kind enough to take care of that five children. First time that our lifeboat arrived here, I asked a lot of people about child care center. Then they lead me to it. I told the staff to take care of them and don't let someone to adopt them until I'm back, cause I can't see anything, I'm blinded. Anything might happen to those kids when I can't saw them, but anyway whether where am I now I will not go back to Thailand ever again, but what about my stuffs? While I am thinking, I felt that somebody grabbed a bag of money away from me.

"Sorry kid, but your stupid classic violin was just a rubbish" He yelled at me like I had killed has cousin or something.

"I'll teach you to rock! with the sound of Chaos!"

Then he blasted me with the 180 decibel electric guitar. Make me flow up in to the air. I thought hear something cracking behind me before I flow away and hit on the ground. Geez that's hurt, he don't have any right to steal my things and hurt people with his music! I tried to stand up and balance myself to stand properly by the wall.

"W…Who are you. Give my money back you rubbish musician!" I yelled at him

"Hey! You don't have any right to comment on my skills"

"Yes I have cause musician play the music with their heart not their temper you fool, idiots, jackass!" I shouted to him confidently

"Shut up you little bitch!" Little? I'm an average size!

***Translate mode OFF***

**Normal p.o.v**

Punk Rocket was about to blasted her with his guitar again before he heard the familiar sound came from his back. Then he turn around and all he saw is Teen Titans.

"Leave her alone punk. Titans Go!" Their leader ordered. But…

"Thai's national UNLOCK!"

The girl shouted and there was light sparked around her body. When the light was all gone. Her costume was change. She wore golden metal pointed head shoes, mid knee black legging with golden Thai striped on its brim, short blue Thai style skirt and yellow Thai's traditional top. Her sunglasses were disappeared and replaced by white bandage wrap around her eyes.

Every one stared at her in awe like they've never seen the thing like this before. Before they could do anything, the girl began to fight.

"Hanuman's attack skill!"

Then she was jump toward Punk Rocket and attack him like a monkey. When he tried to hit her with his guitar. She kicked him away by Thai boxing style.

"Tom yum goong's ingredients!" She finished the battle by throw red paprika powder into his face, make the punk cried out by pain from his eyes. He ran away but he crashed by the wall and finally he faint overthere. The girls transformed back into her normal form then bend down to find her money. She mumble something in her home language. Cyborg was the first one who spoke up.

"Uh...man that is..."

Then Beast boy spoke up. "Who is she? I don't think she's around here." He had notice that the girl spoke in strange language.

"Maybe she just can't speak out language. Me and Starfire saw her begging for the money and thanks us in her language. I think we should contact to the police station to inform them about her."

Raven spoke up."Well I don't think she would have that much of education or something. Then how can we talk to her?" All of Titan feel abit strange on Raven's comment.

"Sorry that I don't look really smart." Then they heard deep feminine voice come from the girls direction. They flicked their face toward the girl who still finding her money bag, which is right next to her. The girl spoke up again.

"But I suggest you should try to talk to me before you said something like that." All of Titans stared in wonder to the blind foreigner beggar.

"Okay, did you guys I hear like I do?" Robin whispered to his teammates.

"You're speaking English! Fluently!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah sure I can speak english, And I think I can speak in different language more than you guys think. Even though I'm a beggar, but I have enough common sense deal with foreigners. I'm an outstanding student of my school, got good grade in every subject. I also have to struggle to gain more knowledge while I'm a beggar too. I didn't want to show off my skills but I just want you guys to know that the beggar like me also have my own way to study."

"Then why don't you just tell us." Beast boy inquired.

"Cause I won't talk if it's not necessary, and I just getting annoy to listen to you guys talking behinds me. In-bad-way." She give some strength on her last three words, making Raven completely shut her own mouth.

"Gah where is it?" She ask Titans for help.

"Uh…dude it's on your right" Beast boy told the girl. His eyes still wide by the shock like the other does.

"Thank you"

"Um nice butt kicking girl" said Cyborg

"Who are you and how can you do that?" Raven's monotone with a bit confuse ask her.

"Uh… My name is Onsi…Oh! Nationa. Nationa Lynon. I came from Thailand. And I have a Culture power" She gave them a weak smile

"W...what?" Beast boy asked with very confused face.

"I can use the countries things like legend, food, traditional culture, or even fighting skill from around the world but only when l understand their language, history, and their cultures.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Beast boy exclaimed made the girl surprised.

"Robin what is Thailand?"

"It's one of country in south-east Asia, they're famous about the tourism. I think it's going to be good if you join our team" Robin said Starfire then to Nationa.

Nationa's smiley face suddenly frowned into a serious glared "Uh… with pleasure but I don't know who you are."

"I'm Robin."

"I'm Starfire"

"I'm Raven"

"I'm Beast boy"

"And I'm Cyborg. We're Teen Titans"

"It's nice to meet you all. สวัสดีค่ะ**( **Sawad-de ka**)**" Nationa brought both of her hands together in obeisance and bend down like she did before.

Titans looked to each other with extremely confused face and repeated her action. What was it mean Sawad-de ka?. This is most identity when Starfire was arrived on the Earth. She did something of her home culture that they're not understand.

"Well Nationa what are you doing?" Cyborg asked her, Still confusing.

"Oh! This is Thai's Greeting called Wai"

"Wai?" This was make the Titans felt even more of confusion. They didn't understand such a thing she said.

"Let me explain it. "Wai is consists of a slight bow, with the palms pressed together in a prayer-like fashion. The higher the hands are held in relation to the face and the lower the bow, the more respect or reverence the giver of the wai is showing. The wai is traditionally observed upon entering formally a house. After the visit is over, the visitor asks for permission to leave and repeats the salutation made upon entering. The wai is also common as a way to express gratitude or to apologies. The word often spoken with the wai as a greeting or farewell is sawad-dee and for thank you we have to say 'Kob kun ka or krub'"

"What's the different between Ka and Krub?" Cyborg asked her.

"Urr...Ka is for woman. Krub is for Man"

"Hmm… looks like we found our new social teacher" Cyborg scratched the back of his neck with worried face. That's make everyone burst out the laughing.

"Please friend Nationa, do you have anywhere to stay?" Stafire said with her feminine voice.

She flinched in shocked and then worried. "Uh…nope but I think I can sleep on the footway." She said jerkily.

"No! I'll not let my friend sleep on the way of walking" Starfire insisted

"I can knit my…whoa" Before she said something she was pulled by Starfire super strength.

"You must stay with us"

"Yes I'm agree with her" Beast boy said while help Starfire by push Nationa along the walkway. Raven followed those three and left Robin with Cyborg. Then the boys followed them.

"I hope she not gonna corrupt like Terra did" Cyborg speak with a serious face.

"I hope so" Robin copied his face and continue walking to their home.

**Titans Tower. Common room.**

Teen Titans leaded their eyeless member to the common room and let she sat on the sofa. The girl sat there quietly to listen to her new friend's stories when they go on a mission, Ignoring the worried expression on her face. Each of them told her about their powers and abilities and theirs hobbies. But suddenly 3 minutes later while they're explaining their self, their stomach growled loudly and they're realized that they didn't ate their lunch yet. Cyborg and Beast boy were ready for Tofu VS Meat battle and the others were ready to clog their ears until Nationa interrupt their actions.

"You guys hungry? I will cook for you." She said with smirking.

The boys began to looked each other, Sweating. They could remember their Titans girl's cooking very clearly. Whether it is Starfire's Tamaranian food or Raven's pancake.

"That's wonderful Nationa. I shall stay with you, perhaps you might require for help" Starfire beamed happily

"Okay. Where's kitchen?"

5 Minutes later after Nationa found all of her food ingredients she began to cooked heatedly makes her friends began to worried about their dear life. When she finished her process she sighs then wiped her sweat from her temple and showed them her food.

"I hope you guys like Tom-yum"

She said while she served five bowls of the reddy orange soup with the shrimp and herbal plants( in Beast boy's bowls was for vegetarian so no shrimp only plants). Then she handed each of Titans a plate of rices. Titans stared at her food for a minutes and take a sip of it. Then…

"BOOYAHHH!" Cyborg bawled out make the junior chef nearly fell on her back.

"Awesome!" Robin cried out

"Delicious!" Starfire said and drink it.

"Spicy" Said Raven calmly when she finish squirt the fire.

"Dude! That's great!" Beast boy said while he stuffed the rice and soup into his mouth hungrily.

"Hehehe really ? Thanks"

"May I have more?" Each of them handed her an empty bowl. The huge drop of sweat began to creep from Nationa's temple. This is going to be a long day.

**9:30 p.m. *Starfire p.o.v***

After we ate another four plates of Nationa's Thai food. Then it's movie time! And this time was Beast boy's turn to pick the movie that we're going to watch tonight. He picked Wicked Scary part 4.

"Alright I hope nobody gonna chicken out before it's end" He teased us. I'm still remember the last time we had watch this horror program. We're totally scared.

When the movie started Raven's face paled more than normally. I was hiding behind Robin's cape. Beast boy was out of sight of everyone and Cyborg was stared on the scene with wide eyes. I don't think Nationa felt afraid at all. When the movie end Beast boy's head popped out from nowhere.

"Is it over?"

"I cannot open my eyes to find out." I said to Beast boy with shaking voice

"Now I'm felt really sick." Cyborg make his face like he want to vomit. And Raven hide her face under the hood.

"Nationa don't you feel scare?" Robin asked her. His eyes still wide from his fear.

"Nope why would I? I can't see, I'm only listen. And I think my home horror movie are more scarier" She answer with very normal calm voice

"Really! Psh! Nah… there's nothing more scarier than Wicked Scary series" Looks like Beast boy didn't believe her at all.

"Just wait until I found the video in YouTube and I swear you guys will freak out."

"Alright Nita" said Cyborg

"Nita?"

"Well your name is kind of too long so we think you should have a nickname is that okay to you?" said Raven while she removed her hood.

"Nita? Hmm..I think I like this name" Nationa oh! Nita said with a huge grin on her face.

Then Robin looked over his watch. It was late now so he told us to go and sleep. We have no idea where should Nita sleep. So Nita suggest that she will sleep on sofa. I went back to my room, brush my teeth and kiss Silkie for good night. Then I went to my closet to find pink spare pajamas and a blanket. Then I flow out to the common room to find Nita.

"Friend Nita?"

She still wearing her uniform and her sunglasses. She was about to sleep. I saw her spring up from the couch and rubbed her eyes sleeply.

"*yawn* Who is that?"

"It's me Starfire" I said while I walked to the couch and sat beside her.

"Oh!"

"Please I think you might require for the pajamas" Then I handed it to her

"Thank you" She said and does the action called Wai to me.

"Good night Nita" I was about to get off from seat.

"Good night mother…ops!" Nita covered her mouth with her hand. I stopped and looked back to her.

"Pardon?"

"No! I'm sorry. Well your voice sounds similar with my mother. I just miss her" Her face turned sad and sorrow. I couldn't t help but stroked her hair gently like my mother does when I was young.

"Nita you can tell me everything you want to say. I've also lose both of my parent since I was a kid too." Nita's face had shown a lot of emotion uncertain, confusion and worried. Then Robin was showed up on the doorway.

"Greeting Robin" I said and smiled to him

"What's up Star, Nita" He said while he went to pick his night snacks and came to sit next to me.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked me

"Well I will tell you guys about me okay? You can tell the rest of your friend later if you want" She told us with her calm voice.

"Uh I think we don't have to wait now" Robin said while he thumbed to the rest of Titans who spying on us behind the kitchen cabinet show their self. They rubbed at the back of their neck shyly while me and Robin stared at them sourly And finally everyone was on the couch ready to listen to Nita's life.

"Okay, My real name is Onsiri Kittiphatchara"

"Onsi..ry Onse re…Kit..ti.. Ahggg! It's too hard!" Beast boy pulled his hair. If he pulled it harder he might be bald.

"Stop before your brain will explode" Raven said with annoyed on her face.

"And what is Nationa Lynon?" Cyborg tried to get into the subject.

"That's my sobriquet. I don't know who you are and I'm afraid that he will find me."

"Who is He?" Robin twisted his face in serious mode.

"He is a boss of secret Human trafficking organization name Slade or something…"

"SLADE!" Everybody shouted out with the shocked while Nita fall from the sofa in anime style. Has he ever been to Thailand?

"You know him?" Nita asked with confused face.

"Yes he is a criminal of Jump city. We fought with him for long time" I said while stroked her hair once more.

"Well Nita ahh.. I mean Onsi..." Robin said. Not sure which name he should called her.

"Just call me Nita, I like it." Nita said with a small smile on her face.

"Ok Nita can you tell us about your life from the beginning please?"

"Well my story happened in Bangkok. My Father was a musician and my mother was a dentist. They were in love each other but my grandfather already engage my mother with my uncle,so they were not allowed to get married. So they escaped to Chachoengsao province. Then 2 years after that I was born. I born with strange eye color compare with the other Thai people that have brown or black eyes. My parent have no idea how I got this color. So they asked the fortuneteller about my feature, she said that I will have a strong bond in the world's culture and mystery legend, I'll have a strange power and sixth sense, so they have to beware of me. Even though I'm kind of a dangerous but my parents were strongly agreed that they will take care of me, no matter what. I've met my grand parents and my relatives once when I was five, but they'll never admit that I'm the one of their family, They called me a 'demon child' so I'm not prefer to meet them anymore. The first day that I've discover my power is when one of my classmate slapped me and swear about my parent. I was angry, furious, I just imagine that I could kill him then I accidently use my power on him. He is alive, but he'll never woke up again. Every one was afraid of me, nobody wants to get near me. But my parents, they always cheer me up when I felt sad about my strange eyes color and weird power, and they always comfort me when my classmate called me a freak. At that time I thought we'd be happy together and forever. Until one day when I was eight years old. I've sense that something will happen to my parents, so I lunged out from my class room to the street. But all I saw is both of my parents were crash by the weird look red car. They were murdered, they've gone forever. The monk who was set up my parents funeral had take care of me after their death, he was about to let someone adopt me, but I refuse his suggestion. Nobody will ever replace my parents, Never. I tried to live alone by my self although every thing get even worse after their death. I tried to use my sixth sense to contact with them, but no lucks. And five years after that happened. Someone captured me and forced me to smell an anesthetic then I was unconscious. I don't know what happened after that, when I woke up I've never seen anything ever again. I don't know how long I've remain my blindness, all I knew is they force me to be a begger and gave them the money. Before I came here, two men was locked me in the cages, I used my power to break it and I've rescued another five children then escaped from the ship. I have no idea what should I do with them, cause I can't let them alone. But I haven't got any money so I left them at the childcare center nearby the pier until I've enough money to bought the some plane tickets back to Thailand. Then I found you guys."

I sniffed I never knew that she had been tortured before. I looked around everyone had a small tears on the tip of their eyes. Even Raven who was emotionless was crying too.

"Well I have a picture of them in my iphone wanna look?" Then she picked her purple iphone from her pocket.

"Where did you get that?"Cyborg asked.

"Uh... long story. But I just got it from somewhere." I think everyone had the same thinking in this moment. "How can she hide that thing in her pocket?"

"Here you go" She said while she gave me hey phone and everyone came surround me. Everybody was shocked when they saw the picture of her parent. Me and robin was the most of them because her parent was look similar with US!

**A/N: Well her father was looked like Robin when he went to Tokyo. And her mother was looks like Starfire but black hair with side bangs and brown eyes.**

"Dude! Your're her parents" Beast boy cried out with horror face

"Are you crazy BB they just look like us!" Robin hissed to Beast boy to make him shut up.

"BB's right. May be you two could be her guardian while she stay here." Cyborg teased us and raised his eyebrows. His suggestion made me and Robin's face turned deep crimson shaded.

"Nita don't worry about your eye color, you have same tone as mine." Raven's word make Nita smile brightly.

"But if you want the moneys, why don't you tell us. We can pay for those tickets if you want to." Robin suggest.

"I don't want to bother you guys, just you let me live in here is much enough for me now. I don't want to drag anyone into my own business."

"Anyways late now just go and sleep." Raven said and left the common room.

"Good night lil'e lady" Then Cyborg and Beast boy left.

"Night Nita" Robin and me process to leaving. Let extremely tired Nita passed out and get a nap.

While Robin walked me to my room. I felt the reaction called butterflies in my stomach. The blush creped out on my cheeks as he turned to smile to me. When we arrived and before I

Get into my bedroom I turned and smiled at him.

"I think friend Cyborg was right we could be her guardian" I giggled as I saw Robin began to melt and built up again.

"Umm… what's make you think like that Star?" He asked and looked to another direction to hide his blushes.

"Well Robin, I see that friend Nita was blinded and hardly to see something. Slade might find her anytime she was alone. So I guess she needs someone to take care of her" I said half joking half serious.

Robin was stopped and thinking for a while. I watch him thinking with a bit of panic. He always serious about the criminals and this time they can attacked his teammate now.

"Well alright" What! Seriously? I thought he would laugh and say no or said "We're heroes we don't have time for adopt the disabled kid." Something like that

"Are you sure?" I asked him with a serious face

"Yeah well…See ya tomorrow honey." Then he teased me by make a kissy face and ran away to his room.

"Hey! That is not funny!" I hissed at him jokily. Closed the door and went back to lied down on my circular shape bed.

I buried myself into my warm blanket and thought about what he just said. Did he just said "Honey" to me?. Eeeeeeeep! I must tell Raven tomorrow! Then I fall asleep very fast. Good night…

* * *

><p>Phew! Finally this chapter is finish. Well please wait for the next chapter ^^<p> 


	3. Hypnotizing

**New member**

**Chapter 2: Hypnotizing**

**Nita's p.o.v**

**5:45 a.m.**

I woke up by the strange voice like somebody was praying to Buddha, or the witchdoctor was doing the ceremony. I get up from the sofa and tried to find the source of the voice by my ears. _Azarath….Metrion….Zinthos…_Don 't ask why I do not just look around. Well while I stand up and started to walk finding my stick. Then CRASH! I bump into something hard and flat. It's like a table! Aghhh! Why do I have to deal with stupid accident in the morning? Luckily that my sunglasses didn't flow out.

"Uh… Are you Ok Nita?" I heard a mono toned voice ask me while she help me to get up and hand me my stick.

"Yes. And you are Raven right" I asked to the owner of the sound while I'm push my glasses up.

"Yeah how can you remember me?"

"I remember someone by the voice."

"You told me that you have sixth sense right? So you must seen some ghost before." Now I see that she's kind of interest in my gift.

"Yes I've even talk and play with them before, but not with the mushy one." _That's Too scary _I think after I replied her.

Then I heard some footsteps and doors open. I heard the feminine voice spoke with joyful mood.

"Greeting friends"

"And I guess that was Starfire yes?"

"Correct" Raven said and clapped for me. Emotionless.

"Raven may I joined you in meditation please?" Starfire suddenly popped out behind me.

"Sure."

"Ahh… Raven are you Buddhist?" I ask her.

"Nope."

"Okay I thought you are praying or do the ceremony. Can I join you too?"

"Come here."

Then two girls are leading me to find the space to sit. I sat down in the Indian style just like I have done before in Thailand, but Raven's one was different. Normally I had to put right hand on left hand and rested them both on my laps. But this time I have to put my pinkies and my thumbs together. And I have to said the word _Azarath….Metrion….Zinthos…_ all the time.

_Azarath….Metrion….Zinthos… Azarath….Metrion….Zinthos Azarath….Metrion….Zinthos…_

Then I heard another footsteps and the door bang with made we flinched by shocking. I heard someone shouted to us.

"Dude! Me and Cy gonna update the new karaoke program for Titans Tower!" I heard the girls are growling at him.

"That's Beast boy and Cyborg right" I asked.

"Yeah" Raven told me.

"Yo! little guide, how can you remember me?" Cyborg said while patted my head like I'm a kid.

"I used my ears"

"Right. Wanna join us for karaoke?"

"Sure" I said while he led me to the couch. Someone was come into common room again and I guess that he is Robin?

"Hey guys" And that's correct.

"Dude! Did you eat wrong pills or something? Normally you should got up about eleven!"

"Just like you BB" He said.

"C'mon guys it almost finish. And we have to wait about half an hour until it finish downloading" Cyborg said. Then I heard a sound like computer started up.

"And Nita while the program is starting up, would you mind if I want to see your fighting skill?" Robin asked me. _Isn't that gonna be harder than the simulator?_

"Well alright. What must I do?" I said back with 100 percent confident

"I think the fight simulator might be too hard for you so just one on one with me ok?"

"Kay." I gave him a high five. Then Starfire lead me to the gym and let me into to boxing ring.

"Are you sure Nita? You can't see and Robin is a good fighter as well" She asked me while I climbed into the ring.

"He said that he just wanna look what can I do. I just do my best is enough."

"Please be careful" I nodded and prepared to fight by transform into Thai's uniform.

"Okay let's begin!" Cyborg said while Beast boy hit the bell.

**Raven's p.o.v**

I looked to Robin and Nita in the ring. I think she was trying to use her mind to catch up Robin. They were moved around and we're guessing who's gonna attack. Robin was attacked her first but she done back flipped so he missed all of his punch. Then Nita kicked him sending him flying to another side of the ring. Wow that's going to be hard for the normal blinded people. Then Robin was punch her and this time it strike right on her left cheek. But she was fine. She tried to strikes both of her fists on his chin but he jumped over her and kicked her. She fell and lied down for two or three seconds then she sprang up. Robin was about to kick her but she used her elbow to protect her and she kicked on his other leg to make him fell down.

I turned to looked at the audience. Cyborg and BB was arguing about who's going to be a winner and Starfire was looking confused like she don't know which person she should cheer on.

Back to the ring, their fighting still continues. Looks like they both were started to getting tired now. Then Nita was ran to Robin and tried to kick him. He moved back to ducked from the kicked but then Nita was flipped her body to the other side and done round kick by her other leg. Robin rolled on the floor and stood up. He jump on the pillar making Nita confused that where did he went. Not for long, he jumped down and kicked her to another side of the ring. Then Nita caught his head and strike her knee on his face. He tried to balance himself and done airs back flipped and kick her again. Finally the Beast boy hid the bell to tell them that time's up. They both shook their hand.

"Great fighter" Said Robin

"You too" Nita said while she released his hand.

Beast boy walked over me and say

"So… they're even?" He gave me a goofy smile. That make me blush lightly but I hide it by pulled my hood up.

"You didn't count?" I asked him back

"Yeah I was busy with arguing with Cyborg" He pointed to his half metal friend who was patting on Robin's shoulder.

Starfire lift Nita out of the ring and walked to Robin to check that he was okay. Well he got nose bleeding during the battle so Starfire wiped the blood out of his face and gave him a bag of cool gel. I walked to Nita who was still panting on the bench.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yup. I think it's going to be easier if I saw his movement." She said wipes her sweaty forehead and stood up.

Then those two fighters splited up to had a quick shower. I have to wait for Nita. When she finished, I led her to ops room. Even though I haven't got in to the room, I heard Beast boy and Cyborg singing (or bawling). That's made me and Nita had a huge sweat drop on our temple. When the doors opened, I could see Robin and Starfire tried to cover their ears while BB and Cy was blasting their 200 decibel voices on the microphones.

"Yo! Ladies" Cyborg realized that we're at the door covering our ears.

"Dude! Just come over here"

We just shrug our shoulders and slowly walked to the couch.

**Robin p.o.v**

**2 minutes before Nita and Raven come in**

I'm just finish from shower and walking to the ops room. I heard two guys are fighting again. I open the door and saw Starfire watching them setting something on computer.

"How it's going" I asked her.

"I think there was something uncommon to the speaker." I said while pointing to the boys who arguing about the machine.

_YES! They're not focusing on us. I think this time is might be a great chance to tell her what I'm feeling. But wait! What if she doesn't love me that's gonna be hurt. Nevermind Robin just told her what you feel it doesn't the matter if the result was gone wrong so shut your mind and say it you idiots._

"Starfire…"

"Yes Robin?" She turned to look at me. Wow she looks cute when she does that.

"You know we had been best friend for a long time now I think it's time to tell you how I felt about you Star I Lo….."

"CHA LA LA LA LA!"

I was interrupt by Cyborg and Beast boy yelling on their microphone. I glared at them but looks like they're not even listening. Great. Me and Starfire can't even heard each other's voice cause music was too loud. We tried to cover our ears to reduce the voice. Then those two girls was come into the room also cover their ears too.

"Yo! Ladies" Cyborg beck at them to join us

"Dude! Just come over here" Then Nita and Raven sat next to Starfire.

"So Nita when did you learned that to fought like that?" Raven asked Nita. I learned in to listen to their conversation curiously.

"I had learned Thai boxing for 3 years. Well I had been teasing by the bullies for many times so I think I should learn to fight them back." She gritted her teeth angrily then relaxed.

"That's great can you teach me some of them?" I asked her

"Of course but not today I'm tired" She said while she dropped her back on the couch wall.

Then I saw Cyborg's hand grip Nita's arm and dragged her to the monitor. He hand her a microphone.

"Well your turn to sing lil' girl" He said while patting on her head.

"Yes! Please Nita" Starfire beam to her cheerfully.

"But I…" She said jerky

"Nita! Nita! Nita! Nita! Nita! Nita! Nita!" Everyone including me tried to force her to sing.

"Alright alright" She said and wiped off her beats of sweats.

The music began to play. Then she opens her mouth to sing.

**(A/N: For Nita's voice I intend her voice to be same as Utau in Shugo Chara!)**

_There you see her_  
><em>Sitting there across the way<em>  
><em>She don't got a lot to say<em>  
><em>But there's something about her<em>_  
><em>

**We looked at her in awe. Her voice is so clear.**

_And you don't know why_  
><em>But you're dying to try<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl.<em>

**Me and Starfire started to looked at each other. I could see BB and Raven doing same thing with us. And Cyborg was thinking about Bumblebee ( I think?)**

_Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you too  
>There's one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word, not a single word  
>Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)<em>

**All of us started to blush. This song is kind of directed to what we felt each other. I love Starfire but I don't brave enough to tell her what I felt. Although I'll break my laws ' Never date with the teammate' But I don't care, that's Batman's law not mine, beside he was already broke it.**

_Shalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<br>go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Nows your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she wont say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<p>

Shalalalala  
>Don't be scared<br>You better be prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
>(kiss the girl)<br>(oh, ohnoo..)  
>(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl<p>

Shalalalala  
>My oh myyyyy<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<p>

Lalalala, Lalalala  
>(Go on and kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss that girl!  
>Lalalala, Lalalala<br>(Go on and kiss the girl)  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Kiss the girl  
>(Kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss the girl

_(Song: "Kiss the girl__" by Ashly Tisdale Search in youtube to listen the song.)_

When she finish we clapped for her and Starfire flow out to give her a bone crashing hug. We could hear a sound of her bone cracking which make us cried out in soul-stirring.

"Your voice is very very very melodious friend Nita!" She said and hug her harder. Aww that looks hurt.

"Thanks but I need some oxygen Starfire." She said painfully then Starfire release her make she fall down.

Her sunglasses dropped from her face. Nita gasp and gave a little scream. Then she quickly hided her eyes. We looked at her covered her face with her knees and curled into a ball shape.

"Nita what's wrong?" Raven asked her questionly.

Starfire bended down and tried make her looking up.

"NO!" Nita shouted out make Starfire totally stunned and stop what she doing.

"Please you don't want to see my eyes" Nita said with softer voice we're all looked at each other. Not sure how to solve this problem.

"We're your friend Nita. We don't care how your eyes look" I said to her

"C'mon girl we're not gonna tease you" Cyborg said while his head popped out from the seat

"Are you sure?" Nita sobbed. Still curling like a ball.

"Yeah of course." We said it in same time

"Well if you say so" She said quietly and slowly turn to face us and…

"AHHHHH OH MY GOD!" we startled.

We scream out loudly. My mask was nearly flow away from my eyes, but I push it back. Starfire covered her mouth with her hands to prevent the screaming. Cyborg's robot eyes was spring out from his face. Beast boy was transform into a chicken I could said that's mean chicken out. And Raven was scream and stared at her with wide eyes, She totally freaken out.

"Told you to not look at my eyes" She said with really sad voice.

Well all we saw is the white thingy that covered by the burnt skin. I swear god this is more scarier than Beast boy's Wick scary series or Raven's mind mirage. Somebody must burn her eyes.

"What does it look like?" She asks us and looking up.

"Ermm…burnt Tofu?" We all sending death glares to BB who answer her with his silly thing in his brain.

"Yeah? Never know that they burnt my eyes. I'm just a freak. " She said and trying to find her glasses which was on her right side.

"I never know that there are such meaning activities on this planet" Starfire bend down and hand Nita her glasses. And we're all in silent until I walk toward her and pat on her head playfully and say.

"Nita we're all a freak. Nobody was perfect at all. Everyone must have something wrong with them. Just pleased with our self and keep going this is the life should be." She look toward me with her burnt eyes and gave me a small grin.

"Never I've been so proud to have purple eyes" Then before we continue to sing, the alarm went up.

"Trouble!" I shout like I do every time.

"Hey where you guys going?"

Nita shouted out and grabbed her stick then tried to find her way to follow us. Starfire and Raven hook on her arms and flew away from the room, dragging her with them. I grabbed my communicator to find the location then I jump on my R-cycle and rode of as fast as I can.

**Normal p.o.v**

The Titans headed to Lodestar studio, the best singing studio in Jump city. Some of Slade's robots were carrying the voice recorder from the studio and some of them were attacking the staffs. Not for long the birdarang flow out and cut one of the robot's head away. Of course Teen Titans were here!

"Titans Go!" The leader shouted out and punched the robot furiously. Starfire shot her starbolt to ten robots in a few minute. Raven used her dark power to lift the voice recorder away from the robots and moved it to the right position. Beast boy changed in to a tiger and attacked them wildly. Cyborg blasts his cannon to them. Nita transform into Brazilian girl and use capoeira to fight with them.

"Hello Teen titans" Slade appeared near the door way.

"What do you want Slade" Robin glared at him.

"It's none of your business" Then he notice to Nita who was fighting with his robots

"Looks like you've got one of my goods. And you know that we're not supposed to took anyone's belonging without permission" He said calmly and ran over Nita.

"Shit! Titans! Protect her now!" Robin shouted to his teammates whom just finished their battle.

They tried to get Nita away from him but he was too quick. When he was about to grabbed her, Nita kicked him on his chest made he flew into the air. Then Nita transform into Japanese girl and used the knife that used for make sushi attacked Slade.

"Hi yahhhh!" She shouted while she tried to jab him with her knife.

The Titans watch Nita attacked Slade. Is she going to kill him or something? But then Slade caught her arms and used his electroshock weapon to shock her. Nita suddenly unconscious and Slade carried her away.

"Nita!" Starfire gasped. She tried to safe her friend but a bunch of robots attacked her.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as he ran to help her.

***With Slade***

Nita woke up and saw Slade carrying her so she punched his chin and tried to get away from him. Slade rubbed his jaws to rid of the pain and stared to Nita who was turn her face everywhere to finding his direction.

"Hello my goods" He said in Thai while he walk toward her. Nita suddenly know where he was so she turn to face him and prepared for fight.

"Get away from me you bastard. What do you want" She hissed at him wildly in her own language.

"Nothing much my dear. I want you to be my apprentice. I want you to work for me Nita." He said calmly

"In your dream Slade. I'll never obey the knave like you"

"Well then. That's why I have to force you." He jumped to her and tried to string her with a short needle, she tried to get away from him, finally he success. Nita was cried out in pain. She covered her head rolled on the floor. The hypnotizing got control over her mind and her she stood up. Her face had shown emotionless. She was like a zombie who always obeys to her master.

"Looks like Mad Mod's hypnotizing equipment are work." Slade said with pleased tone. He walked toward his new student.

"Well my dear student. Let go and start working"

"Yes master Slade" Nita said in mono toned and walk after the mask man.

***With Titans***

"Nita where are you!" Robin shouted at the top of his lung.

"Friend Nita" Starfire flow around the studio to find her.

"Dude! Where are you?" Beast boy who change into a dog said out loudly.

"Yo! Little tomboy where are you" Cyborg.

"Nita? Are you here?" Raven.

Everyone was looking to their eyeless friend who was disappeared about two hours. And they search everywhere toilet, recording room, practice room, dance room even in the fish pool. When they were regrouping, they shook their head to their leader to told him that they found nothing. Then Robin's communicator rang. He pick up his circular communicator to look at the data.

"We have to wait for this. Cinderblock is robbing the bank." He said and ran out from the studio, followed by his members. Raven and Starfire looked back to the door to check that her friend was still here somewhere. When they're sure that there's no one so they flow off.

"Any idea what's Slade want from her to?" Raven asked Starfire while they're flying.

"I don't know friend Raven" Starfire answer her blue friend and flow along the street.

**Slade hidden place**

Nita had change her uniform. She wearing white T-shirt with a big purple butterfly in the middle, black long open vest covered the shirt and showed some part of butterfly, Dark blue jeans and pointed sunglasses**. **She was stand up in front of Slade.

"Very well my dear. I've heard that you are a good singer so why not you use your talent to work on this project?" He asked his new apprentice.

"Now Jump city most famous singer is Japanese so just go and prepare for your work Nita.

Nita bowed to her master and walk to the table then wrote something in the paper. And she stayed like this for whole night.

* * *

><p>And that's it. The next chapter "Lost butterfly"Titans will find out that Nita is working for Slade. What will they do? Please wait for a while PLEASE~ my school is gonna open now!<p> 


	4. Lost butterfly

Yeah! here's another chapter.

jazzybizzle: I'm the SECOND to review! Whoo! Ya know, the old saying in elementary school:

First is the worst Second is the best Third is the one with the hairy chest(boy)-(girl)-Treasure chest Haha, lol. Good memories.. Anyway, this story is awesome! Keep up the good work. I can't wait to read the rest!

SeaStar4739: Well thank you for review my story. I'm glad that you likes it.^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Lost butterfly<strong>

**Beast boy's p.o.v**

**Somewhere in Jump city 18:00 pm**

It was already seven hours past already and we finished kicking Cinderblock's butt yesterday. Well now we're finding Nita who vanished for such a looong time. Look likes the one who is damn worried about her is her (adoptive) parents.

***Flash back***

"**Keep searching. If we're not find her, then we're not go home. Slade must want something from her." Robin said with his normally serious toned.**

"**Alright little daddy. We'll take your daughter** **back." Cy teased him. Made Our leader and his girlfriend heated up.**

"***cough* anyway we have to find her before it's too late. Titans separate!" Then we splited up.**

I had transform into a bird, a mouse, a dog, a cheetah and a bird again. Agh! I'm gonna take a tour for whole city already but I still couldn't find just one Asian chick! What a life! I'm dying over here! Everyone splited up and search for her, Robin and Star go to east, Cyborg go to south, Me and Raven going to North. Now we're taking some quick rest for a few minutes before start. We're both panting heavilly because we had search for many hours now.

"Dude any idea where was she?" I ask Raven.

"No" She said with her usual mono tone.

"Yeah"

I looked at her. She was rubbing her left arm. I realized that there is a cut on her left arm, those robots must attack her.

"Is your arm ok?"

"Yeah just a few cut whoa!"

I learned in and lick on her cut. I could smell of the iron on her skin. I looked up to see her face which was turn into deep crimson shade. We stared to each other before I could said anything I heard the music came up from the street beneath the building. Maybe there is a concert down here.

"Hey Rae, wanna go for look?" I cocked my right eye brow to her.

"We're working Beast boy."

"C'mon Raven we're resting and I know you like this song's style." I know she like something in gothic style. She looked at me like she was moody. I buried my head in to my arm before she's gonna blow up. But then she smile a bit and said.

"Alright we can go."

"Yes! Ahuh!" I dragged her to the edge of the building and she used her dark magic to lift us to the stage at the park. I looked to the singer. She looks so familiar.

**Meikyuu Butterfly**

_**Open your shiny eyes in silentnight **__**Fushigi na yoru Maiorita**__ (The wonderous night swooped down) __**Ashi oto wo tatezu Shinobiyoru**__ (filled with the sound of footsteps) __**Nayamashige na kuro neko no POSE**__ (from a stealthy, desirous black cat's paws.)_

_**Tsuki akari wo se ni Ukabu shiruetto**__ (The floating sillouette in the moonlight) __**"Kocchi he oinde" to hohoende**__ (said 'Let's go this way' with)_

_**Temaneki~**__ (a beckoning smile)_

Then the wind flow and carried her smells into my active nose. She is Nita! I remember her smell! And I could remember her voices!

"Rae that's Nita!" I whispered her quietly.

"What! How did you know" She said extremely excited and quietly

"That's not a point we need to get her back now!"

Then we waited until she finishes this song. The people nearby this area come and have a look to the young Asian singer. They watch her in awe, her voice is as good as the top singer. They listen to her song attentively.

_**Yokubou no kage Ugomeku machi**__ (A shadow of desire covered the squirming city)_

_**Tenshi no furi de Samayoi**__ (as the wandering angel descended.)_

_**Taisetsu sou ni Kakaeteru**__ (The shards of love in the precious thoughts I cradled in my_

_arms)_

_**Ikiba no nai Ai no kakera**__ (weren't of our destination)_

_**Nemuri ni tsuku koro Anata mo dokokade**__ (When the time comes when you're also_

_sleeping somewhere,)_

_**Shiawase na yumi wo Mite iru no?**__( are you dreaming sweet dreams?)_

_**Hoshizora ni Kiss wo shite Iiko wa mouo**__ (Kiss me as we rest in the)_

_**Oyasumi~**__ (starry sky.)_

_**[chorus]**_

Nobody except me and Raven that saw the big bat wings flicked out from her back. What the hell she doing?

_**Mitsume Naide**__ (Don't watch,)_

_**Tsukamaeanaide**__ (don't seize)_

_**Mayoikonda Butterfu rai**__ (the lost butterfly)_

_**Jiyuu Utau**__ (The wings in your concealed)_

_**Dare ni mo Mienai hane**__ (chest sing of freedom)_

_**Kakushiteru no**__ (even for the people)_

_**Anata no mune no oku~ **__(who can't see them.)_

_(Link:"_Meikyuu Butterfly" search in Youtube to listen the song_)_

Then Nita pointed her index finger to the people in front of her. Then I saw Raven's dark energy shield covered around us.

"What are you doing?" I said quickly as my mouth can do.

"I can sense some dark power from her." She looked so serious.

I tried to look outside to see what's going on. Raven was right. I could saw the black energy from Nita's finger flows into all of people around here but Raven's shield protected us. Their eyes turned dark and lonely. They're acted like a zombie in the movie. Then Raven's shield vanished and we're prepared to fight. I turned into a crocodile and crawled towards her.

"Thai national UNLOCK!"

She turned into Thai girl and pulled the crocodile hunter's spear out from nowhere and tried to stabbed me with her spear. I jolted and too scared to moved then I change into a elephant. Then she changed into the elephant mahout (from Thailand of course) and jumped on me. I swing around to get her away from me.

"Hey Raven called the others now!" I shouted to Raven. She nodded and grabbed her communicator.

"Robin! Starfire! Cyborg! Get over here NOW!" She yelled on it loudly and turns to help me.

"Dude! Can't you remember me huh? It's me BB and Raven!" I shouted to Nita who tried to killed me with her spear.

"I don't know who you are. I know just I need to obey to my master Slade!" She kicked me into the bin and ran her spear toward me but Raven use her power to blocked me.

"Why did you do this!" Raven said angrily.

"It's none of your business." Nita told her coldly then she prepared to fight against Raven's power.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted loudly and use her black power form into huge black bird.

The bird flew towards Nita but she waved her hand and the bird suddenly disappeared into the air. I was shock like Raven does. Nothing can rubbed off Raven's black bird before.

"Is that the only thing that you can do? I'll show you the real dark magic!" Then Nita welded her hands together and mumbled the magic wards.

"สัมปจิตฉามิ พุทธะมะอะอุ นะโมพุทธายะ วิระทะโย วิระทะโย วิระโคนายัง วิระหิงสา วิระทาสี วิระทาสา วิระอิตถิโย พุทธัสสะ มานีมามะ พุทธธัสสะ สวาโหม"

Raven suddenly screamed out in pain. She sat on her knees and put her hand to cover her ears. Blood crept out from her mouth. I ran over her to help her to stand up. But I was darned by the spell too. I moaned by painful voice. Aww I felt hurt in my chest like my heart was sneaking up to my mouth, I'm gonna die here? Me and Raven lied next to each other. But then I saw the birdarang flew and cut on Nita's left cheek made her blood dripping out from her face. Nita stop speaking and turned to face others three. The rest of Titan spat out the loud gasp when they saw her face.

"Japan National UNLOCK!" Nita change into Japanese girl and thrown ninja's smoke ball on the ground. The smoke was spread out everywhere. When it's all gone, Nita and the zombies like people disappeared into the air.

"You guy's ok?" Robin came and has a looked at me and Raven who are already crippled.

"Yeah. Sort of" Then I collapsed on the ground.

"But why is she…" Cyborg tried to said but he was cut off by Starfire.

"Slade must done something to her. Nita is not a bad girl. She's not going to corrupt. She is."

"But she already done it" Raven said with disappointment sound.

"But maybe Starfire is correct" Robin said with his leader tone.

"Hello~. Didn't you saw what she has done!" And what have I done? I shout to my leader.

"I mean Slade shocked her and carried her to somewhere. If he done something to her at that time. Like hypnotizing something like that?"

Hmmmm… that is true. If the hypnotizing is work so Nita is… Aww! Man! How can we make she come back!

"We have to find the hypnotizing equipment and take her back" Raven walk closer to me.

"But how can we find the equipment of hypnotizing?" Starfire said with worried looked.

"We have to find her first." Then we started to walk. Heading to Titans Tower.

**Normal p.o.v**

**Titans Tower**

Robin was checking his laptop to find the information about hypnotizing stuff and Slade's location by videos. Cyborg and BB check on the news to find the news of Slade. The girls was also finding Slade's new on newspapers. Suddenly Beast boy sat on the couch made the remote bounced and accidently fall on the floor. The TV channel suddenly change into the talent scouts interview.

"BEAST BOY! STOP FLICKING THE CHANNEL AND MOVE YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

Cyborg's head exploded and Beast boy was shrinked down into two inch.

"Hello and welcome to the Stars Detector! Now we're going to interview Mr. Simon and his smarty student Nationa Lynon!" Everyone's catch their attention to TV.

"Well hello Mr. Simon" The MCs greeting the Tall man.

"Hello Mr. Dash." He replied him happily with his coldly voice.

"Hello Nita" He shook her hand to greeted her.

"Hello" Nita said with her ice-cold voice.

Then three of them sat down on the couch and started talking. All of Titans also came and sit on the sofa. Robin dragged his laptop with him.

"So what is your student can do sir?" MCs asked him curiously.

"My kid is good at singing and she is an intelligent song creator and musician. She can speak a lot of different languages so she can create more than ten songs in different languages. Because her music skill is very good so she wrote, play and record all of her song by herself with some helps from my staffs." Mr. Simon said proudly.

"Oh really? Can you show us one song?" He said excitedly.

"Well of course. Nita show him." Mr. Simon ordered his student.

Nita nodded and walk to the stage. The DJ pressed the button and the music was started up.

**Black Diamond**

_**ichiban no negai goto oshiete**__ (Tell me your greatest desire.)_

"_**anata no hoshii mono"**__ ("The person you desire")_

_**volume furi kireru hodo tsuyoku**_ _(With strength strong enough to shake down the volume_,)

_**ooki na koe de sakendemite**__ (try shouting with a loud voice.)_

_**taiyou ga mesamenu uchi ni**__ (Before the sun rises,)_

_**hajimeyou sekai ha**__( the new starting day)_

_**hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru**__ (dances with a shadow following the light.)_

_**sou kimi no te wo totte**__ (Yes, your hands can take it.)_

_**saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?**__ (So, what is it that you desire? What is it you seek?)_

_**atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni**__ (The assembled radiance in those hands),_

_**subete sukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni**__ (from the disgraced sky, they'll scoop up)_

_**kuroi daiyamondo burakku dayiamondo**__ (the dark diamond, the Black Diamond.)_

_[Chorus]_

_**furueru te de inori wo sasagete**__ (With my shaking hands, I dedicate this prayer.)_

"_**ánata no hoshii mono"**__( "The person you desire")_

_**ishi no nai ningyou no you jane**__ (Is like a doll with no purpose, because)_

_**namida datte nagasenai**__ (it can't shed any tears.)_

_**kizutsuitemo usodarake demo**__ (Even if hurt, or full of lies,)_

_**kesshite kusshinai**__ (I will never yield to them.)_

_**honmono dakega kagayaiteiru**__ (Only my truth is shining,)_

_**mienai chikara ni sakaratte**__ (my defiance for the unseen powers.)_

_**saa nani wo utau no? nani wo shinjiruno?**__ (So, what is it that you desire? What is it you seek?)_

_**mayotteiru dakeja garakuta ni naru**__ (The assembled radiance in those hands,)_

_**subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni**__ (from the disgraced sky, they'll scoop up)_

_**kuroi dayimondo burakku dayimondo**__ (the dark diamond, the Black Diamond)_

_[Chorus]_

_**saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?**__( So, what is it that you desire? What is it you seek?)_

_**atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni**__ (The assembled radiance in those hands,)_

_**subete sukuitoru nejireru yozora ni**__ (from the disgraced sky, they'll scoop up)_

_**kuroi dayimondo burakku dayimondo **__(the dark diamond, the Black Diamond.)_

(Link:"_Black Diamond" search in youtube to listen the song_)

When the song finished, all of the people who watching TV fall in love with her music. Even the Teen Titans was stared blankly on TV screen. But then they shook their head to concentrate on TV. Robin noticed that her personality had changed. He patted Cyborg's arm to tell what he is thinking. Cyborg noticed it quickly.

"Wow~ that is cool! Here you go little one. You will be a great singer very soon!" Mr. MCs shouted in awe.

"Thank you". With her icy toned. The MCs was nearly turned into a snow man.

"And what is your next plan sir?" MCs ask Mr. Simon and tried to warm him up.

"Well I've already setted the stage for her to do the live concert tonight at 19:00 is Jump city park. If anybody interest in this little girl. Please come tonight." Mr. Simon said then looked back to the MCs.

"Yes and now the show is over. But don't worried we'll see each other on this channel at this time on 'Stars Detector' see you next week Bye!

Then Cyborg closed the TV and turned to looked at us.

"Okay. So she's gonna come to the park at 19:00 p.m. right?" Cyborg looked on his digital watch in his arm. 16.30 p.m. perfect time. Suddenly Cyborg shouted out with excited voice making his friends spread out in different direction.

"Hey! What's the matter Cy!" Beast boy yelled back at him angrily.

"I've forget that I had set the micro bug and GPS in her iPhone!" He said while he quickly grabbed Robin's laptop and set up the speaker and connecting to Nita's phone.

"When did you do that?" Robin asked him with unbelieving face.

"While you two had fought practicing in the ring." He said it with proudly voice.

Now everyone still had a same question in their head. "How can she hind that thing in her pocket?"

***With Slade***

Mr. Simon and Nita is in the van. They're in silent for a while. Then Mr. Simon removed his mask from his face, revealing his real Slade's face.

"Now my dear, tonight our plan will be success." He said to his apprentice.

"Yes master." Nita bowed to her master.

"Luckily that you have the culture power. So you can use the mysterious legend of any country to make your voice more powerful to hypnotizing people. In next three hours and a half, all of your audients will turn to be my armies. Thanks to Mad Mod that he gave me his needle."

While Slade and hypnotized Nita were talking about their plan. They didn't know that her iPhone in her pocket was sending their data to her new family.

***With Titans***

_*In next three hours and a half, all of your audients will turn to be my armies._ _Thanks to Mad Mod that he gave me his needle.*_

The five teen age heroes listening to Slade's voice carefully. They've already know what's Slade planning to do. And how can he control her. Now it's their turn to think of the plan.

"Alright Titans, now we know that how can he control Nita. Whatever it is we have to take that stuff out from her before it's too late." Robin said as he cut off the connection between his laptop and Nita's phone. Otherwise Slade will know that they're listening to them.

Then all of his teammate was conspire about their plan to stop Slade. And they stay there until it three hours past. Now they are ready to go. Each of them split to their own room to change their costume. When they finish they went back to common room.

Robin wore a red and black shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of his own metal head trainer. He wore a sunglasses and Japanese boy hair style. Starfire wore a purple T-shirt, Skinny short blue jeans and black high heels. Her hair was tied up in high pony tail. Cyborg wore the disguising ring to hide his features. He wears gray shirt, black jeans and a pair of black trainer. Raven wore a blue T shirt, black jeans and black high heels that match with Starfire's one. And Beast boy, because his skin is too easy to recognized and there's no time for Cyborg to make a new disguising ring so he reluctantly changed into a hamster and hide in Raven's silver handbag.

Then they all walked to the garage and get into T-car and drove off to Nita's concert.

"Please, let us arrive the concert before it's too late" Starfire prayed while the car running on the street toward to the park.

**19:00 p.m. Jump City park**

The crowd of Nita's audients was sitting on their seat, waiting for the concert beginning. Nita who was standing at the back of the stage is peeking to the audients to see how many of them. The amount of them was about five hundreds up. Slade looked at them proudly.

They'll be his armies soon.

The Titans arrived the concert on time. They bought the tickets and went in to find a seat. But then the guard stopped them and said something that they're didn't expected.

"Excuse me sir. May I check your bags please?"The security guard asks while he holds out his hand for their bags.

All of them were shocked; Raven and BB are the most. She felt more of panicking when she saw the 'No Pets Allow' sign on the table.

"Holy shit!" Beast boy who was hiding in her bag tried to find the new hiding place. But where? Then he got his idea.

The guard open their bags, now it's Raven turn. She shut her eyes and handed her bag to the guard. Not dared to look what's gonna happen. But then her panicking had turned into confusion when the guard handed back her hand bag and let her to go inside. The Titans stared at Raven's bags with very confused faces. Raven opened her bag and saw a green little fly was hiding in her wallet. They let their breath out with relief and went inside to started their plan. They trespassed to the seat. Robin hand them the bungs to plugged their ears if the plan didn't work. Then the light was gone and the music is start.

Beast boy flew to the sound system zone. He change into a rat and started to find the main cable. At the back of the stage. Nita who was waiting to show up is standing next to her master.

"Now go my dear. Don't let me disappointed on you." He ordered his apprenticed and let her go.

On the stage. The light was all gone and then the white butterflies had released from their cage to make it look more beautiful. Then Nita was appeared in the darkness while everyone was focusing on the butterflies. And she started to sing.

_**Open your shiny eyes in silent night**__**Fushigi na yoru Maiorita**__ (The wonderous night swooped down) __**Ashi oto wo tatezu Shinobiyoru**__ (filled with the sound of footsteps) __**Nayamashige na kuro neko no POSE**__ (from a stealthy, desirous black cat's paws.)_

_**Tsuki akari wo se ni Ukabu shiruetto**__ (The floating sillouette in the moonlight) __**"Kocchi he oinde" to hohoende**__ (said 'Let's go this way' with)_

_**Temaneki~**__ (a beckoning smile)_

Beast boy was chewing the cable from one to the another one but nothing happen! The show still went on. Titans started to panicking. Why is BB so slow? Then BB called them and said that he have no idea which one he must cut again. Because he already cut all of it.

_**Yokubou no kage Ugomeku machi**__ (A shadow of desire covered the squirming city)_

_**Tenshi no furi de Samayoi**__ (as the wandering angel descended.)_

_**Taisetsu sou ni Kakaeteru**__ (The shards of love in the precious thoughts I cradled in my_

_arms)_

_**Ikiba no nai Ai no kakera**__ (weren't of our destination)_

_**Nemuri ni tsuku koro Anata mo dokokade**__ (When the time comes when you're also_

_sleeping somewhere,)_

_**Shiawase na yumi wo Mite iru no?**__( are you dreaming sweet dreams?)_

_**Hoshizora ni Kiss wo shite Iiko wa mouo**__ (Kiss me as we rest in the)_

_**Oyasumi~ **__(starry sky.)_

Then Raven saw the devil's wings was flicking on her back again. She nodded to the rest to said that their plan A didn't work. So they prepared to start plan B.

_**Mitsume Naide**__ (Don't watch,)_

_**Tsukamaeanaide**__ (don't seize)_

_**Mayoikonda Butterfu rai**__ (the lost butterfly)_

_**Jiyuu Utau**__ (The wings in your concealed)_

_**Dare ni mo Mienai hane**__ (chest sing of freedom)_

_**Kakushiteru no**__ (even for the people)_

_**Anata no mune no oku~**__ (who can't see them.)_

"Now!" Raven shouted to send the signal to her friends.

They bended down and ducked behind the front seat and she use the darkness power to created the huge black protective shell, Now both of Nita and Raven tried to fight against each other power. But Nita's has power of hell and death that is much stronger. Not for long the protection shell had damaged and Raven was ducked behind the seat with her friend.

The dark magic started to flow toward all of audients who looking at her except some of them that ducked under the seat, but most of them were under her control now. Then Slade appeared on the stage and walked next to Nita.

"Well well well, I thought you'll never come the Teen Titans" He grinned evilly and put his hand on Nita's shouder.

"Leave her alone Slade." Robin shouted while he picks up his Bo-stuff.

"You're one to talk Robin. Nita attack!" Slade said with calm voice.

Then Nita who was already transformed into a devil flew toward the Titans. Ready to attack them.

"Titans Go!"

Cyborg fired his cannon over Nita, but it missed. Nita blasted Them with her power.

"Night mare storm!" She shouted and blasted the teens with a huge group of purple and black butterflies. The Titans began to alarm. They turned around to find to exit, but no luck.

Starfire looked sadly at her little friend who had turned evil. She loved her like her own family member. 'I'm not going to give her to that mad man' she thought and took Robin's arm and flew up into the air. She threw Robin to Nita. Robin caught her and locked her tightly.

"Please Nita wake up! It's us your friends" Starfire shook her lightly to make her memories came back.

"I'm not your Nita! I'm..." Then she started to remember something. Then Raven flew out from the group of butterflies and started touches her forehead by two hands to search into her memories.

***Translate mode on***

_* Daddy mommy! * She saw Nita when she was a kid ran over and hugged her parents._

_* You freak!* Her mean friend slapped her face and laughing at her*_

_*She's not my granddaughter. She's just a freak demon child!* Her grandparents didn't admitted that she was their grandchild even though she was only 5 years old but he shouted to her like that._

_*Your eyes are beautiful sweet heart. And please don't complain about your power, you are always our hero my little fishy" Her mother and father tried to comforted her._

_*BEEP BEEP CRASH!* She saw Nita's parent got crashed by the red Ferrari car._

_*Look, that's Kittikorn's and Pontara's kid. Look at her eyes, how strange!" "I heard that she had a strange power, what a strange girl." The people in her parent's funeral are talking behind her._

_She also saw when Nita was alone. Talking and crying with her own shadow. She cooked, cleaned and tried to do everything by herself although she didn't know how to do it._

_*I'm not your friend you Freak!* her first best friend at school betrayed her._

_*Take her to Master Slade NOW!* She was kidnapped by two guys. They dragged her to the dark room, make she unconscious and put an acid into her eyes._

_She saw Nita woke up and cried out in pain as she covered her hands on her eyes. She tried to find her handkerchief and she wrapped it around her eyes. She stood up in the cage, and then she transformed into a Swedish girl, threw dynamites to release her from the cage._

_* Thank you sister* The picture was only black, but she could heard the boy that was kidnapped with her thanks her._

_*Please take care for them. I'll be back to take them someday, I promise. * She said to the childcare staff and said good-bye to the kids._

_* My name is On si… oops Nationa Lynon.* She met her new friend first time._

_* Dude! That's awesome!* Her friend was stuffing Nita's homemade Tom Yum._

_* Nita? Hmmm… I like this name.* her friend gave her a new name._

_* Your voice is similar with my mother, I just missed her*_

_* Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…*_

_* Nita! Nita! Nita! Nita! *_

_*No! my eyes was…* * Ahh! Oh my god!* Raven saw her and the others shocking when they're saw Nita's eyes._

_* Nita everyone are a freak. Nobody was perfect….* Then Raven saw her smiling at them._

_* In your dream Slade! I'll not gonna obey a knave like you.*_

_*Well then I have to force you.* Then she saw Slade stinged her arm with a needle._

_*AHHH!* Nita was crying I pain._

Raven opened her eyes and saw a needle on Nita's arm. She pulled it out. She waited until Nita to came back to normal. But then Nita swung out from Robin's gripped and tried to run away. Then Starfire caught her and hugged her to make sure she's not getting away.

Suddenly Nita was calm down and slowly looked up to face with Starfire.

"แม่คะ? (Mom?)" Her word made Starfire a little stunned, and then she lit up a warm smile to her.

"ขอโทษนะ ฉันไม่ใช่แม่เธอ แต่ฉันเป็นเหมือนกับแม่เธอ (Sorry, I'm not your mother. But I'm your frind.)" She said the words in Thai and hugged her lightly.

Nita hugged her back and cried quietly. The others watched the lovely screen for a while before they went in and gave her a group hug.

"So are we your family now huh?" Beast boy asked her with a goofy tone.

"Well yes my doggy" Nita teased him made BB frowned in embarrassment and everybody burnt out their laughing.

"Well well well, what a lovely screen" Slade spoke out with his evilly voice. The Titans turned to looked at him and send him some glared.

"But I think the moment should be done now." Then a bunch of zombie like that Nita magnetized them was ready to attack them. One of zombie give a signal to the other to attack them. Then all of the hypnotized crowed ran over six heroes.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted and ran to fight.

Nita heard the footsteps behind her she turned and hit the creature. It is Slade, she could remember his smell.

"Do not ever think to betray me." He said to her.

"Sorry, I've already did. France national UNLOCK!" She changed her clothing into a black and purple Ballet suit, her hair tied to high curl pony tail.

"Sword of death!" She tried to slash him with her sword. Slade fought back. They fought for a few minutes. Then Nita tied Slade on the pillar.

All of Titans can't get this too hard. They had to find the way to get their poised back. During the fight one of zombie kid fell over and cried out loudly made them turned to the kid.

"Oh man he's still being a kid" Beast boy complained.

"Hmm… wait! Still being a kid? Yes! Still be a kid!" Nita who was listening to his complaining got an idea.

"Robin! I've got it! I know what I need to do" Nita exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you gonna do!" Robin shouted while he was blocking the zombie by his Long stick.

"Heaven kingdom UNLOCK!"

The light came down from the sky to the teen age blind girl. Her costume changed into a white ballet dress that made from feather, her pointy sun glasses vanished replace by a white ribbon wrapped on her eyes position. The angel wings appeared on her back.

"Little girl do you think that if you give them your mercy they'll going to obey you? Silly girl." Slade laugh lightly.

"I'm not going to give them some mercy. I'm going to give them a rest." She said while she flew into the sky. Slade and Titans looked at them questionly. Don't know what's she gonna do.

"Angel's cradle!"

(Link: "Utau angel cradle" search in youtube to listen)

She spreaded her wings and began to sing beautifully. Her angelic voice made the zombies get sleepy. They're slided down and sleep. Her dark magic flow out from them and disappear into the air.

"This is…" Starfire said.

"Amazing." Robin finished her sentence.

The Teen Titans looked to Nita happily. Her song made their hearts felt more of the warmness. Nita flew around the park to make sure that all zombies could hear her song. Then she flew back to the stage and change back into her evil uniform. The Titans ran over her.

"Girl! That's a great idea!" Cyborg commented her and playfully pat on her head.

"Thanks, my parents always told me every kids and adults love a lullaby." She said and scratch a back of her head shyly. She turned to audients that started to woke up. They felt relax and comfortable after the black magic had gone and after a short but comfortable nap.

Slade who was watching the screen gritted his teeth angrily. He cut the rope and stood up, then he pick the remote up as ran away.

"Another day Titans. Another day." He pressed the button to make the mines that he set it already to make it explode.

The mines explode and the audients started to ran away as well as Titans. Starfire lift Robin to help him to flew to the exit. Raven use her black energy to lift Beast boy and Cyborg. Nita change into an angel and flew after them. Suddenly the young girl fell down and the mine exploded nearby her. Nita heard the girl's scream, she flew toward her and landed in front of her to blocked the fire. The mine's exploded made Nita's sunglasses broke into a tiny pieces. The glasses goes into her burnt eyes make the blood poured out from her eyes. Nita screamed out in pain make the Titans who was already got out from the concert felt panic.

"Nita!" Beast boy shouted out.

"I'll be right back!" Robin said while ran back into the entrance to safe her.

"Robin! " Starfire tried to flew after him but the fire blew out from the door made the young alien flew back to her old position. Robin darted in and turned around and around. He shouted her name for a several of time but she didn't answer him. Where is she? But then he heard a small moaning came from his right. And he saw two creature inside the bunches of fire.

"Wake up…please sister wake up" The girl looked at Nita in worried. Nita lied down on the floor, bloods keep oozing from her eyes as she cried out in painful voice. Robin ran in to two girls and help her up and to make sure that she is okay.

"Nita! Are you okay?"

"Help… It's hurt" She moaned quietly.

Robin help her to stood up. He carried the little girl and lead Nita to exit. The fire made he hardly saw the way to get out. He tried to focus on the way but he couldn't. Not for long he heard the angelic sound came near him.

"Robin!" Starfire flew over him and hugged him.

"Star help Nita quick!" Star nodded and lift Nita up.

They ran out safety to the exit. The girl ran back to her mother's arms. The Teens quickly took Nita to the nearest hospital. Few minuets past Nita cried out loudly while she was on the wheel bed heading to emergency room. The doctors close the door and began to healed Nita.

The Titans waited outside with worried faces. Robin was acting like father who was about to lost his daughter. Starfire and Raven was praying for Nita. Beast boy and Cyborg sat sadly on the seat. They wait… and wait…. until they began to get sleepy. The doctor walked out from the room. They sprang up and darted toward the doctor.

"Please doctor! Please tell us that she is okay" Robin asked him as quickly as he could twist his tongue.

"Uhh…" The doctor was about to say something and then…

"Oh doctor please is she ok? May I go and meet her?"

"Well. Uhh…" The doctor started to speaked again but…

"Man! Are you sure that she is okay?" Cyborg interrupt him.

"Uhh…. "

"Doctor Nita is like my sister. If something happened to her I'll not let you go away" Raven asked him in worried, sad and a bit of anger.

"Please miss she is…"

"Dude! Are you…" Beast boy interrupt him and the doctor can't stand like this anymore.

"Please Stop! She is safe now! She just sleeping because I gave her some anesthetic!" The doctor yelled at them and stomped off from there. The teens looked at him nervously and said sorry to him.

"Man that's" BB whispered.

"Embarrassing?" Raven finished his sentence.

"Yeah" Cyborg said and scratched his head.

Then they had to go back to their tower, because the hospital not allow to meet the patient after 22 o'clock. So they agreed to meet her tomorrow morning.

**Next morning Jump city hospital 8:30 a.m.**

They stood in front of the Nita's room door. Not sure that she will woke up yet. What if she angry at them that they didn't met her after she was healed?

"Are you sure that she is still sleeping?" Cyborg asked his leader.

"Well one way to know" Robin started twisted the doorknob, but then he heard the sound of distorted guitar which made them all skit.

They opened the door and found Nita who was trying to play the guitar that she created it by her power happily. She turned to the door direction and asked them.

"Who is that?"

"Umm… It's us" Raven answered her and walks into the room.

The rest was walk after her and sat down on the hospital's couch. Nita was wearing a hospital's uniform and her eyes were wrap by the bandage.

"How is your eyes" Robin asked her in worried toned.

Nita's smile suddenly vanish from her face. She sadly turned to another direction.

"Well I think I can't use it ever again" Nita lowered her voice as she speaks.

The tears started ran down along the eyeless girl cheek. Nita sobbed lightly as her friend watch her with a pity on their face. They felt sorry for her that she was not able to see anything ever again. She's can't watch the sun rise with them, She can only listen to the voice when they're watching movies, The villain might use her weak point to take her down, and she was not able to see their face. Her life will be nothing only the darkness and sadness.

Just then the doctor(the one that yelled at them) walked into the room with joyful mood. He had some good news.

"Nationa Lynon?" said the docter.

"*sob*Yes?" She wiped off her tears drop and face him.

"Congratulation. You can remove the bandage after one month."

"Huh?" all of them exclaim in awe.

"The glass had cut across your cornea so we change your cornea and did some surgery on your eyelid."

"So… She's" Beast boy mumbled out quietly.

"She will able to open her eyes after one month." Doctor said with mild voice.

They shout out happily and hugged each other. Then the doctor told them to take care for her and walk away. Then the doctor stopped and tells her another news.

"Oh! Nita, somebody want to see you" And he invited the guess into the room.

It is the girl that Nita save her from the explosion and her parents came to meet her.

"Please we want to thanks you that you safe our child." The girl's father spoke up.

"No problem. I'm glad to help" Nita said and smile warmly to them.

"Well let's get in to subject. I went to your live concert last night."

"Oh! I'm very sorry if I've used my power to control you. Please I'll never forgive to myself and…" Nita spoke immediately.

"No no no. I mean I'm the owner of Lodestar media and entertainment. I want to invite you to be our idol." He spoke kindly.

"WHAT!" The Titans exclaimed excitedly. Lodestar entertainment studio is the number one dream of every singer to get in there. There's only a famous one that can pass to this company audition."

"I'm very impressed in your voice, your skills and your kindness. So I think this might be my reward for you."

Nita thought for a while. Then Robin gripped on her shoulder to say that he allowed her to work an idol.

"With my pleasure mister. I'll work for you after I healed my eyes. And I'd like to ask you to keep that I'm a Teen titan for a secret." She said happily. Shook his hand.

"That great. Well I hope you'll better soon and of course I'll keep this for secret." He said and stood up to leave the room.

"Thank you sister, see you soon." His five years old daughter hugged her hero and run to her mom.

"Dude! We have new super star in our team!" Beast boy said out loudly.

And the teens were spending time with their new member in hospital until she's getting better.

**One month later…**

The Titans leaded Nita who still had the bandage around her eyes to the roof. Its one month already and she was allowed to open her eyes today (Hooray!) Nita also can't wait to open her eyes. Today is the best day for her ever. When they were on the edge of the roof, they are ready to put the piece of the fabric out from her eyes.

"Are you ready Nita?" Starfire asked her with calm voice.

"Yes"

"Here you go girl" Cyborg said as he untied the bandage out from her eyes.

Nita slowly began to open her sparkling purple eyes to watch the sun beginning to rising up. The blue ocean that she love is still waving along the wind. The birds was flying across the sky. She watched the view until the sun was fully appearing. Then she turned around and saw five teen ages with a strange uniform smiling at her. She watch each of them from one to one. Two of them were similar with her parent. Now her attention was on the tall redhead with emerald green eyes.

"Starfire?" The alien nodded. And she turned to look the mask guy who standing next to Starfire.

"Robin?" He nodded. Nita watch to the blue hair girl with pale skin.

"Raven?" She nodded and smile at her.

"And Cyborg and Beast boy? Right?" she looked at half metallic man and green skin boy. And they nodded back to her.

"Well come to USA, Onsiri. You're now one of Teen titans." Robin said and hand her a Titan communicator.

Nita was speechless then she ran over her new family and gave them a big hug. And they stayed over there until their stomach growling ruined the moment. BB and Cyborg stared at each other and meat vs tofu was started to begin.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!" And the rest of them including Nita sigh tiredly. They're still being a kid.

* * *

><p>Woo hoo! Finish! Next chapter "love problems" coming soon! other Titans gonna visit the Titans and what will happen if the girls ask Nita to about their problems. What will Nita do to help them Please wait for a while. Oh! review this chapter please so I'll be able to fix the prob. Bye!<p> 


	5. Love problems

**Chapter 4: Love problems**

**Nita p.o.v.**

**5:00 a.m.**

I woke up on sofa in common room. The room was still dark and quiet, but for me in is still enough light for me to see something. I got up and started to find the food ingridients to cook for my friends. Actually they agreed to let me sleep in who's room again? Mmm… Oh yes Terra's room I think, but looks like Beast boy didn't felt so good to let me sleep in that room so I choose to sleep on the couch. It's easier to get up and prepared for the meals. Cyborg told me that Terra was Beast boy ex-girlfriend that died in several years ago. I felt sorry for him. Luckily that I've never got any boys at all.

I stretched my body to rid of the ace and turn on the light. I picked up the knife and started to chopped the vegetable and pork to make a soup. When I finish prepared the soup then I had to cooked the vegetarian food for BB. What should I cooked for him? Most of Thai food are consist of meat mmm… Oh yes! The grain soy milk! My mom like to made that thing for me after breakfast. But where are the soy milk and the grains? Hmm…? I walked and open the fridge and found a lot of carton of soy milk and a huge pack of grains.

"Bingo!" I said quietly and started to pick both of them to the table.

But then I heard a strange voice came from the roof, like a sound of a plane or something. I walk to the corridor and head to the roof to see who's that. I saw something like our T-ship landed on the roof. A huge group of people came down from it. Who's that! Are they a criminal? I've heard from Titans that there are a lot of dangerous criminal in Jump city, maybe they're some of them. Hmp! Let's see what are they made off.

"Thai National UNLOCK" I said quietly and prepared to fight. Okay one…two… THREE!

"HYYAHHH!"

I used Muay Thai( Thai boxing) skill and dart over them. They turned to me and separate in different direction. I turned around to look who are they. One of them wore a mask like Robin's one, he picked an arrow and shoots over me. I flipped to dodge from it and gave him a side kick make him flew away and hit the wall. I turned to a woman that's looks like um…A BEE! Eek! I never told anyone that I hate insects argh! She was walk toward me but I ran away from her. She flew after me and uses the curve stuff to hit me. I ducked behind the wooden boxes and threw the Chinese cracker toward her. She fell on the floor and the twins boys and a spiky red head guy ran fast like a light around me. They're too quick for me to catch them. I realized that they tried to get me to cave so I jump out and then they bumped into each other, phew! I heard some footsteps came over me I turned to see a pink haired girl with pink eyes use her power to hit me. I used Thai's holy Buddha amulet to protect me from bad luck. Her power suddenly vanish, maybe her power of bad luck I guess? Then the black hair guy dragged me down and we fall into the ocean. I turned into a mermaid and slapped his face by my tail. I flew back to the roof and prepared to fight to the rest of them but then I heard Robin's voice came behind me. I turned and saw my friends at my back.

"Nita stop!" He shouted at me angrily. What did I do?

"What! Didn't you see that somebody had trespass your tower?" I shouted back to him.

"Please Nita they're our allies" Starfire said to me. What those guys are our allies?

"Oh shit" I bend back and saw them stared at me moodily.

**Common room**

"I'm very sorry that I hurt you guys. I'm new here, I thought that you are the villains." I wai to each of them who got a cool gel covered their bruises. I thought that we're only Titans. Why were they didn't tell me that there different groups of Titans.

"It's okay girl, great fight anyway." The bee woman said while wiped the ashes from her body.

"Excuse me but please who are you?" I asked them politely.

"Oh! Sorry that we didn't told you about them earlier." Robin scratched his head and spoke again

"This is Speedy, Aqualed, Bumble bee, Mas, Minos, Kid flash, Jinx, Hotspot, Wildebeest, Pantha, Argent and Wonder girl." I looked to each of them carefully so next time I'm not gonna make a mistake again.

"Guys this is Nita, she's our new member from Thailand. She had culture power." Robin introduced me to the rest of them.

"Hi girl" They greets me friendly.

"What about the others, I thought they're all coming." Beast boy ask Aqualed questionly.

"Uhh..Bushino went to samurai tournament, Kole and Gnarrk had a problem about weathering, Red Star had to go to soldier training, Kilowat had to catch a villain, Thunder and lightning got injured, Jericho stucked on the mountain, Mulvin and her gangs found a new toy, that's it."

"Uh.. well" Beast boy made a boring face.

I cocked my head questionly. Well I don't know anyone that he said. Then I found out that a guy name Speedy moved closer to me and gave me a boyish smile.

"Hi cutie, Wanna go for a date?" And he winked to me, Uhh… I'd rather want a vomit bag.

"Um sorry but I'm not looking for any boys yet." Suddenly I saw Speedy's face broken into small pieces as the others burst of the laughing loudly.

"Oh… hot boy got jilted by a girl." Bumble bee teased him and laughs again.

"Nice one, little mermaid."

Then all the things I heard are more than ten sounds of stomach growling like a thunder. Well I know now what must I do…

**10 minutes later…**

"Delicious! More please." Kid flash ate my Som Tam in 0.05 second and asked for more again.

"Uh… don't eat it too much, you might get…" ah… too late Kid flash felt something weird in his stomach and ran out to send his dear life to the toilet.

Jinx giggling madly as she saw his face and turned to me and talk to me about the dark magic and bad luck stuff from my home country. She is kind of versed about superstition. Think again, they're so kind to me even though I had hurt them without reason. I think they like my food but well almost of them.

"Tah! muy picante( Tah! Spicy)" Mas and Minos spat out the fire from their mouth.

"Lo siento, creo que me ponga demasiado chile ( Sorry,A I think I put too much chili)" I answer them in their language.

Everyone looked over me in shock, Why? What did I do?

"Ahh… mermaidy did you just speak Spanish?" Aqualed asked me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, did I say something wrong?" I asked him with a (?) mark above my head.

"Well, nobody in here can speak Spanish. When did you learned it?" Hotspot asked me.

"Uh… I learned it about 2 years ago, to get the Spanish culture abilities I have to learn their history, culture, food and language first."

"Oh great! so can you tell me what are they saying?" Wonder girl said as she pick roll bread and eat it.

"¿Puedo tener más. es delicioso" Minos said as he hand his empty bowl to me.

"He said he want more food." I said to the others that can't understood them and scooped more Tom Yum for him.

"Oh! Nita I forget to introduce you my little bumgolf." Starfire bended down and pick something up.

"Who is your uh… bumgolf thingy?" Then Starfire picked something that looks like caterpillar up. I jolted as I saw a biggest worm in the world smiling at me.

"His name is Silkie." Starfire moved the giant worm name Silkie over me. I burst a loud scream as I flew and hide behind Pantha who looked at me puzzled.

"Sorry Star, I'm afraid of insect." I cried out and ask Starfire to put Silkie away from me.

After we finished the breakfast, the girls dragged me and Raven to go to the mall with them. Oh man! Why me? Well at least I could bought something that I need like clothing, girl stuff, and food ingredients. Then we came back to the tower at the evening, aww my legs. Tonight movie time is my turn to pick a movie. Beast boy suggest me to will pick my Thai's horror movie just like I promised him the last time. I download the video from YouTube and save it in the CD-R. Then I put in the CD into the CD player. I set the language to be English so they will be able to understand the movie.

"Hey! Which movie did you choose?" Bumble bee asked my curiously.

"Horror movie called Ladda land." I told her and make a scary face to scare her. And she scared me ha ha.

When to movie started everything looks lovely. The nice family, a nice home, a nice view but who knows that the story is not will be happy ending. During we watching all of the others made a horror face and stared wide eyes to the screen. Especially when the ghost appeared, they were freaken out! E he he he.. Should I take the a photo of them? When the movie finished the others looking at each other panicky and looked over me who didn't felt any fears at all. What should I say? I love horror movie.

After that we went to take a shower and went to sleep. Girls and Boys are separated. Before we sleep, we had some chatted about girl stuff.

"Tell me about who you're interested in?" Starfire started the topic after a thousand heading that they asked each other minutes ago, I didn't ever think about it in my life.

"Well I think Sparky is kind of good look for me." Bee said it loudly.

"I think Kid flash is kind and gentle." Jinx said it dreamily.

"Hotspot is cool for me" Argent said and showed her thumb

"Ahh… BB" Raven's answer made every girl stared at her with unbelieving eyes including me.

"For me I voted for Aqualed" Wonder girl said it with huge grinned.

"Wildebeest is strong like me." Pantha showed her muscle as she speaks.

"Robin is the best for me." Starfire said shyly.

Then everyone turned to me like they're gonna say 'It's your turn' Uhh what should I say? I've never ever found any boy that kind to me. I found out that those boys in my life were not my soul mate but they're my soles mate! I looked at them with not sure face. Then I had to say what I'm thinking.

"I not interested in any boy yet." Everyone nodded as I finished my words.

"Why? I thought Raven would rather say that." Said Jinx curiously.

"All of my life the only man that I love was my father. I've never met any boy that kind to me like him. All that boys I met are not my soul mate but they're my Soles mate." I finished my speech by pointed to my feet.

That's make every one laugh out loudly. Then they stopped and looked over me slyly. That's make me felt scared more than watching Ladda land.

"So… can you." Raven started the sentence.

"Be.." Starfire

"Our" Wonder girl

"Matchmaker?" Bee

I spat my drink and tried to breathe fluently. I panting hardly and reply to them.

"Say WHAT! Are you crazy? I don't even know how does lovesick people felt."

"Lovesick?" Bumble bee said with lowered voice as everyone looked at me with confusing faces.

"Why me?" I asked them back.

"Just think this is your punishment for attacking us." Jinx said to me evilly.

I sighed and face them with boring face. Jinx is right, I have to be punish.

"What must I do?" Then they gave each other's high five before they tell me to try and asked the boys how they felt about them. The girls said they were too shy to asked them directly.

**Next morning 8:00**

After I watched Meat VS Tofu fight, I walked out from the ops room and heading to the gym where Robin was. *Sigh* What the h*** are they thinking, choose me to be their match maker? I don't even know how to spell the word L-O-V-E. Anyway I'm standing in front of the gym, don't know why I'm standing here? Should I do this? If he heard my question will he gonna kick me out from the room or bury me and dig me up and bury me again! Never mind just try.

*Knock Knock* I knocked the door and wait for his reply.

"Who's that?"

"Nita"

Then he opened the door and speaks up "Oh! What's up Nita?"

I'm in silent for a while not suring to do this but if I'm not doing this I might be burn by Starfire's laser beam.

"Um… I'm gonna said this once." He nodded and picks his water bottle and drank it.

"Did you like Starfire?" Then he spat the water on my face. I closed my eyes and my mouth tightly to make sure that I'm not gonna blind again. Now I can think only one word, **'Yuck'**, I wiped out the water from my face and stared at the mask guy in front of me who made a sorry expression on his face.

"Uh… what was question again?" I could saw the blush creping out on his cheek. I smirked.

"Did you love Starfire?" He cleared his throat and trying to say something, but all he can said is Uhhh… I … well… ahh… Um…. I'm getting annoying!* angry*

"Okay I see that you are having a problem about your tongue." Then I walked out from the gym. Let the reddy face Robin stared blankly on the screen withh is mouth opened wide.

First mission complete, Second mission Mr.B-B and Mr. Sparky( I think Bee called him like this?) in ops room.

I went back to ops room and walks pass the automatics door. I saw two guys are playing the video game madly. Then I walked to the back of the couch.

"Guys can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Then Cyborg and Beast Boy picked up the drink and prepared to drink it.

"What do you guys think about Raven and Bumble bee?" Then they threw their drinks over me and the water spilled over me face '**again'**. Had I done anything to the water before? I wiped the drink from my eyes, luckily that this is pure water not a juice. They looked at me with wide eyes and moved their mouths like a goldfish.

"Ahh… dude" Beast boy started.

"Well…I think… Bee is *swallow* nice." Cyborg said it jerkily.

"Dude! Are you..!"

"C'mon BB Just say it. Anyway she's gonna know it in future."

"Right. But don't tell anyone about cur secret kay?" Beast boy said while wriggling his finger.

"Yes sir!" I do the pilot's acting and ran out to another room where those boys are. *Ping* I've got it. I know what I need to do! I have to be ready to die (T_T).

**19:00 p.m. Titans tower**

Now I'm processing on my own plan to match them. I just finished a shower and wash my hair twice. After the other boys spat the water to me every time I asked them the question.

"Finish! Yes!" I turned off the computer then carried a bunches of papers and grinned evilly. *Let's start!*

**Normal p.o.v**

Robin walked out from his room and found a letter on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

_Robin_

_Can you come and meet me on the roof please. I'll be waiting for you_

_Starfire_

He got out from his room and saw Cyborg, Hotspot, Beast boy, Aqualed, Wildebeest and kid flash rushing to somewhere.

"Where're you guys going?"

"I don't know, Wonder girl. Send me the letter and asked me to meet her at the pool." Aqualed showed him the letter.

"Hey same here" The others waved the letters to their leader.

"Well never mind I've got to go now" And they splitted up.

He quickly made his way to the roof. When he opened the door, he saw Starfire waiting for him at the edge of the roof looking to the moon. She turned and smile sweety at him. He smiled back to her, the darkness had hided his blush from her sight. He walked toward her.

"Star? Why did you called me up here?" He asked her.

"What? I did not. Did you not the person who send me the letter?" She said and showed him the letter.

"What does it mean?" Then they heard the locking sound at the door.

Robin ran to the door and tried to open it but no luck. Then Starfire charging her starbolt to blasted the door.

"Starfire no! If you tried to blast the door, the security protection system will start to work" Then she lowered her arms and calm down.

"What must we do?" Starfire asked Robin who were picking his communicator to called the others.

"Cyborg did you hear me?"

"Yeah! Man did you know what happening to the safety system?" Cyborg asked him while Bumble bee tried to fill in the password but it has been blocked.

"May be someone had hacking our computer program. We have to wait for thirty minutes until it stop working."

"Okay man" Then the communicator went off.

"Damn it." He said and sat over there silently.

Starfire tried to think of something. Why there is someone that be able to hack their secret system?...Nita? but she's new here she won't be able to fill the password. She came and sit next to Robin to help he thinking.

Just then Starfire realized that they're alone now. Nobody shouting into the microphone like last time. Perfect….

"Uh...Robin? What was the thing that you want to said, since before Nita was corrupt?" Robin snapped his head and turn to face her. Now the darkness won't be able to hide his face because it was too much red color on his face like a neon light.

"You still remember that?" Robin pulled his collar to let the air goes in easily.

Then Starfire stared at him for a couple of time before she spoke to him again.

"Robin?"

"Yes?" he replied her kindly.

"Did you um…have interest in any girls on earth before?" Starfire looked at him and waited for his answer excitedly. He smiled and gave her the answer.

"Yes Star I've someone I'm interesting in." Starfire felt her heart had broken into small pieces as Robin smile at her happily.

"Who's that girl are you in love with?" He grinned wider as he saw her reaction.

"Nope not telling." He crossed his arms smirk slyly. Starfire touch her bottom lip with her fingertip, try to think of another question.

"Did I know her?"

"Yes, you know her more than me." His answer made Starfire felt more concerned.

"Is it Raven?" She asked and made a panicked expression on her face.

"Nope."

"Um… Wonder girl?"

"Shit! Why does everyone have to think like that?" He laughed at her answer.

"Bumble bee?"

"You'd rather ask Cyborg this question."

"Blackfire?"

"She's evil."

"Oh please! Tell me something about her." Starfire shook his arm half playfully half seriously.

"Okay. Um… she's my best friend ever, I knew her since I've just moved to Jump city."

Now Starfire felt hopeless to tell him what she felt for him. The tears started to form in her eyes but she held it back. She doesn't want to show him her weakness.

"Oh I hope you and her will going well." Starfire told him hurtly.

He smiled warmly and move closer to her and put his hand on hers "I hope so cause that girl is the one who sitting next to me right now."

Starfire stunned and looked around to find the girl who sat next to him. Robin sigh, shook his head lightly and pull her into his arms. Then he lifted his finger under her chin and studies her face before he learned in and brushes his lips on hers. Starfire was shock at Robins reaction but then she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck deepened into the kiss. Robin pushed her to lay her back on the floor, and he slowly crept his tongue into her mouth to ask for permission to get in, Starfire didn't fought back soon their mouth were opened and Robin continue to explored her mouth. Starfire moaned in bliss as she felt his tongue dancing with hers. Their chest crashed into each other while their kissing turned more passionate. Robin took off her armor plate and dragged his lips out from her mouth to give her a small nibbling along her neck to her collar bone then down toward to her…

"Ahem!" Then they jerked their heads up and saw Cyborg holding Bumble bee's waist watching over them. They blushed furiously and broke away from each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cyborg grinned at the couple.

"Uhh… do we have to say that?" Robin rise his eyebrow up and hold Starfire's hand to lead her to the door.

"Got him?" Bumble bee asked Starfire while they're walking along the corridor. Starfire nodded and snuggled against Robin as he pulled her closer to him.

"Guess who messin up with the system?" Cyborg brought up another subject.

"Who is it?" Robin said and twisted his face into serious mode, still holding Starfire.

"Nita."

"How did you know that?" Robin asked him again while the girls stared at each other.

"Anyway she must be punished." Cyborg said and crashes his fist into his palm.

"Wait Sparky don't!" Bumble bee tried to stop him but…

"Sorry honey, but we have to give her the lesson." Said Cyborg as him and Robin walk to find Nita.

"Please friends, it us that ask her to do this!" Starfire flew to block their ways.

The boys stared at her confusing then Bumble bee flew and stand next to her.

"Yeah, we asked her to be our matchmaker."

"What?" The boy welded their voices together.

"Yes, please she did not harmed anyone besides she tried helps us to be together." Starfire asked her friend and boyfriend to change their mind. The boys looked at each other for several times before they turned back to their girlfriend again. They soften their mode and smile.

"Second thought, I think all of us should thank her." Robin said as he pointed to the back of the girls. The girls turned and saw the others couples standing holding their hands and smiles.

"Glorious" Starfire and Bumble bee said in same time.

**Outside the tower 11:00 p.m.**

**Nita p.o.v**

I sat outside the tower where the beach is, playing with dolphins. I don't know where to hide during the safety program is working. I'm not going to get inside until the system stop working unless I'll be riddled by the safety gun or died by a bunches of my friends. I hoped they're going well. Then I heard a *pink* noise came from the password reader which means time is up. I feed the dolphin the last fish and waved goodbye for them. I walk inside the tower quietly. It was dark and silent at night, maybe I should get sleeps outside cause my friend won't be pleased after I messed up with the security system especially Robin and Cyborg. I walked toward the stair and up to ops room. I tip toes pass my friend's rooms so they're not got up. I got into the room and make my way to my shopping bag where I left my pajamas, but then I heard the strange voice came from kitchen cabinet. I gripped my fists and moved closer to the cabinet. Then I picked up my old navigate stick. Okay one…two… three… Go!

"YAHH!" I jumped to behind cabinet but nothing there. I felt more panic when I heard another sound from somewhere around me. So I turned into a spirited in Europe's legend so nobody will saw me.

I floated around the room but there's nothing. Before I notice something I was caught by a big black bird like Raven's one. It dragged me out of the room along the walk way to somewhere. I tried to slip off from it but it's too tight to get out. I screamed out as it wrap around me, I'm dying over here?

"Surprise!" I opened my eyes and saw all Titans look down to me lied down on the floor.

I sprang up while they laughing at me.

"Hey! That's not funny!" I shout to them and crossed my arms tightly.

"And do you think it's so funny to mess up with the security system." Robin narrowed his eyes. Um… he's right.

"Uhh… well I'm sorry, I didn't men to do that but I have no choice. I don't know how to get two people together." I pinned my fingers together nervously and get ready to listen to the next thing. I'm sure that they're going to yell at me but they're not? They gave me a smile and help me to get up. Then someone covered my eyes with a fabric.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" I swing my arms around tried to get out but they locked me and carried me to somewhere.

"Here you go girl." Raven untied the fabric from my eyes. Now the thing that I see right now is a door with my name on it. Before I opened it I turn to looked at my friends grinning widely until their mouth met their ears. When I open it I saw a big size of bed room (for me) with blue, black and purple gothic wall paper. Medium size white bed and aqua blanket. I walked inside and saw a mini music studio nearby the huge window with blue and purple curtain. Next to the bed is the small cyan drawer with a dolphin alarm clock on it. There is a light purple desk with an aqua wall book shelf hang above the desk. I stared the room for minuets.

"What's wrong? You don't like it? Dude! You know how much we spend time on…" Before Beast boy could finish his speech I interrupt him quickly.

"No no no, It's very beautiful. I never have this much beautiful room before." I said with a joyful smile.

"Glad you like it." Wonder girl said while snuggled closer to Aqualed.

"Did you guy saw Speedy and the twins? I didn't see them during this." Pantha said while holding Wildebeest hand. Oh yeah she's right where're those guys?

"Oh! Friend Speedy, Mas and Minos had gone to the party for relaxation." Starfire said it.

"Guys I'm very thank you for the room and the decors. I like it very much. Oh! I'll get my stuff over here." I ran to common room with joy mood, Yay! I have my own room now. But then I dig my heels on the floor to stop myself and turned back to my friends.

"Oh yes girls." Then all of my female friends turn to looked at me.

"Tell your boys to not spit the water to anyone while they asking something."

All the girls looked at each other with question mark above their head while the boys halted in shock and embarrassment. Then I ran out from the screen to get my stuff and back into my new room.

* * *

><p>Yay! End of chapter 4. Next chapter <strong>'Tangle holiday'<strong> coming soon! Titans will go to the beach for vacation. One night they went to beach fair. What's going to happen durring their flurry vacation. Please wait for a while before I died by my school works.


	6. Tangle holiday

**Chapter 5: Tangle holiday**

**Normal p.o.v**

**18:00 p.m. **

Everyone was in common room except Nita who went to work for Lode Star Company as a singer, a song writer and a musician. She had become the new famous teenage idol of Jump city. Now Titans had to worry about villains and their fanclubs. Robin was chatting with Starfire at the window to explaining the earthling environment for her while Cyborg and Beast boy playing their video game and Raven was reading her old dusty thick novel. Just then Nita banged into the room with bright face, her purple eyes sparkling like a purple neon light. In her hand is a ticket of something. Her friends looked up to

"Guys! Looks what I've got!" She said as her eyes sparkling.

"Yo! Tomboy what's up?" Cyborg said as he turned back and continues with his game with BB.

"Mr. Jupiter and Mrs. Venus gave me the free 2 days hotel ticket at Fort Lauderdale beach!"

All of Titans looked at her at same time, Beast boy and Cyborg throwed their game consoled jump from the couch and pick the tickets from Nita's hand, they read it and found out that the tickets is for tomorrow. They jumped around like a monkey.

"Dude! Seriously how can you get this thing?" Beast boy asked her while he jumped around.

"Mr. Jupiter wants to thanks me to be his staff so he gave me these tickets. Ahh! We're going tomorrow!" Nita exclaimed happily as she jump around with them.

"Sorry guys. We're not going there." Robin's words made the three stopped and turned to him.

"Why Robin, he send us this thing. Why don't we accept it?" Nita asked him while she made a puppy eyes to him. Robin let a huge sweat drop flow from his fore head and then he gave her his reason.

"We're hero Nita, we don't take vacation."

"Look Robin, are we now fighting the bad guy?" Nita reply him with moody voice. She's right, there's no crime for weeks now. The city is peaceful.

"No, but we have to guarded the city from them."

"Oh please handsome." Beast boy help Nita by change into a small kitten.

"No" Robin narrowed his eyes and turned away from them.

"Robin I think we should accept the journey. I wish to take a vacation too." Starfire make a puppy face to her boyfriend.

"But…" Robin tried to refuse but Starfire cut him off.

"PLEASE…" She tried to make a cutest face as she can. Three of them smirked, looks like they've found their leader weakness. Robin sighed and finally he surrenders.

"Alright, but two days only." He said with grumpy toned.

Nita and Starfire gave a high five and four of them flew out to pack up their stuff. Robin sighs and went off to pack his things as well. Raven shook her head and went to pack up.

**In Starfire's room**

All of girls came and have a chat with Starfire about what should they pack in their bags.

"Please what do you wish to pack in your bag of case?" Starfire asked two girls that sitting in her room.

"It call suitcase Starfire. I put clothing, tooth brush, girl stuff, towel and novel." Raven said while waving her bag pack in the air.

"I have a Cream of tooth paste, a suit of swimming, a towel, a torch of light, a hat, cream of sunblock and some of my clothes." Starfire's word made Nita and Raven felt a bit stunned uh... cream of sun block? Then Raven turned and looked at Nita's aqua suitcase and asked the owner of it.

"Urm… Nita? What's in your bag?"

"Oh let see, um….. my clothing, girl stuff, tooth brush, towel, first aid kit, cap, flash light, sun cream, phone adapter and mosquito-repellent."

Nita said while pick one by one of her things make her friends had sweats on their temple. She's genius at stuffing her stuff.

"Friends, what about your suit of swimming?" Starfire asked them. Then two girls looked at each other.

"It's okay, I've bought a spare suit of swimming for you." She said while she waved the plastic bag that have something inside.

"Yay! Thank you Starfire!" Nita and Raven said and hug her.

Then after the girls finish their chatting then they went back to their own room to sleep. Nita pick up her laptop and started to search the interesting program then go to sleep.

**Next morning **

**Fort Lauderdale beach 10:12 a.m.**

They got off from T-Car and carrying their suit cases out from it then started to carried it to the hotel lobby. They leaved their suit case in lobby and went to the beach. Now they're wearing their private clothes except Nita. When they arrived the nice hot sunny beach they started to get change (in changing room!) Robin wore the red and black swimming shorts, Beast boy wore a white and purple shorts, Cyborg were like usual. They're waiting for the girls to come out from the room.

"Man I'm gonna go to get something." Cyborg said and walk away.

"What are you going to get?" Beast boy said while he and Robin looked after walking Cyborg.

"Just a things that I just made it last night." He smirked and cocked his eye brows. Then he was away from the screen.

"Dude! Are they going to come out from that room tomorrow or something?" Beast boy said and looked at his watch.

"Guys just came out. It's getting waste of time." Robin shouted to the girls in the wooden changing room. Starfire came out with purple bikini which make Robin got nose bleeding and fell down. Then Beast boy tried to look inside the room to find other two girls.

"Dude, where's the others?"

"Please Raven Nita just come out from the room." Starfire said with bright feminine voice. Not for long Nita and Raven came out from room. Nita wore a pair of yellow and purple bikini. Now Beast boy's attention was on Raven who wears a pair of dark blue bikini

"Starfire! Why don't you told us that you bought us bikinies!" Nita and Raven shout their alien friend at the same time as the vein started to throb on their temple.

"Is it not a suit of swimming?" Starfire said while bend her head at the side innocently.

"Yes! But this is too much revealing!" They said it loudly and blushed furiously.

"C'mon it's not that bad babe." Beast boy said while he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend shoulder. Raven looked at him and moves his arm away.

"Alright, I'm going to diving." Nita said while she grabbed her goggle and walk toward the sea. Beast boy gave his towel to Raven and went to sit under the tree and having a small talk.

"Robin, what is diving?" Starfire said to her boyfriend who tried hard to not to blush. Then while he explaining to Starfire about diving, Cyborg walking in with something like a motorcycle helmet.

"That's sounds wonderful! May I try the diving?" Starfire exclaimed out.

"But Starfire, we don't have a mask." Robin said and crossed his arms.

"Oh! But you already have it!" Then Starfire pointed to Robin's mask.

"Uh… I mean diving mask Star."

"Yo! Lovebird wanna dive?" He said and handed the helmet to the couple.

"What is it?" Robin said while he looked at Cyborg's strange equipment.

"It's an oxygen mask." Cyborg said and wrinkling his index finger.

"Yeah? I think it's rather looks like a helmet." Robin said as he put it on.

"Yes but it good." Cyborg's answer made Robin stared to Cyborg's artifact with not suring look.

"Oh! We can wear it for the diving?" Starfire said then Cyborg nodded to her.

After Cyborg told them about how to use the diving helmet, then Robin and Starfire walked to the sea and dive into the water. Robin held Starfire's hand with him because she had never dive before. When they swimming in the deep blue ocean. They saw a group of small fishes and bunch of colorful coral. Robin stared at Starfire as she turned left and right to looked at the screen as much as she can.

"It's so beautiful." She said it quietly to Robin.

"Um…"

"I want to see these beautiful things every day."

"But I've seen more beautiful thing than this every day." Robin said while he moved closer to her. Starfire turned to looked at the mask boy next to her.

"Then what is it?" She asked him but he didn't reply her.

He just bended his head toward her trying to kiss her. Starfire closed her eyes and learned into him. Their faces were only centimeter apart until the sound of solid bump catches back their attention. Oops they're still wearing a helmet.

"Star, I think we should go back now." Said the red face boy wonder, Starfire nodded and they turned back and go back to the beach.

When they got up from the sea, they saw Raven and Beast boy eating the ice cream on the bench and Cyborg was buying a hot dog. They walked to them holding their hands firmly. Their friends looked over them then give them a cat whistle and whooping sound. Starfire looked around to find her Thai pop singer friend but she's nowhere in the screen.

"Friends where is Nita?" Three of them shook their head then they heard her cried from their right hand side. They turned and saw Nita was running away from group of boys that trying to hit on her.

"Hey guys, I need some help here!" And she ran and duck behind Starfire's back.

Starfire lit up her starbolt to piss them off. The boys suddenly turned their heels and ran away, Nita let out the breath to relief and tell her friends to go back to the hotel cause it's getting dark now and the next program is waiting for them.

While Nita was check in at the reception, the others was sitting on the couch, sleeping.

"Alright guys I've good news and bad news." Nita walked to her sleepy friends. They popped their head up to listen to their news.

"Good news we have breakfast for free tomorrow." That's made her friends says yay! immediately.

"Bad news, there's only three room left and one of them is a sweet room." They jolted by shock in anime style.

"Then why did you not reserved the room before?" Starfire said to her with repine tone and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, I don't know that the hotel is nearly full." Nita said and quickly wai to the Titans.

"It's ok Nita but the problem is who's going to sleep in THAT room?" Cyborg said and scratched his metal head.

Then all of Titans (except Rob/Star) looked at Robin and Starfire and send them a devilish grinned. The couple started to blush.

"So… Rob you are Star's boy right?" Beast boy said and cocked his left eye playfully.

"Uh… why?" Robin asked his teammates with perplexed look to each of them.

"Why don't you stay with her?"

**Robin's p.o.v**

"Why don't you stay with her?" Shit… sleep with her…in same room… God… I shook my head to get myself back before I'll think too far and looked at my slyly smirking teammates.

"Are you crazy? I'm her boyfriend but it doesn't mean I'm ready to…."

"To what?" All of them stared at me with skeptical faces and gave me goofy smiles. I gritted my teeth and groaned angrily as the vein throbbed on my forehead.

"C'mon man, anyway you have to sleep with her in one day." I turned into a stone and stay like that until Starfire spoke up.

"Please friend Robin, why does hotel manager build the room by sweet?" Her question made Beast boy laugh out loud so Raven had to stop by slapped his face.

"No Star, sweet room is the room for the couple."

"But Robin we also in relationship too, Why don't we sleep in that room?" I banged my head on Cyborg's metal left arm. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do I don't know what to do….

**Later… 18:50 p.m.**

"Star are you finish?" I groaned. Damn it, it's nearly ten minutes now but Starfire. My Star. Didn't move her legs out from the bathroom door yet. Yes finally I had force to stay with her in this room or they'll share my secret photo with Starfire to public. What is she doing in that room? Just then I heard her squeaking from the toilet.

"C'mon Star, it's not funny we're late for…." All she had cover on her body is a towel.

I startled when I saw what she is wearing now. She gripped the towel to cover her chest, her long perfect legs revealed. She tucked the towel more tightly as we blush furiously. Now there's nothing in my mind except _ohmygodsexylegs._

"I forgot my suit on the bed." She said quietly.

I turned and saw her private closing on the bed and then back to my girlfriend. Wow… I've never seen her like this before, she looks…hot. What! Stop it Robin stop look at your nearly naked girlfriend and get her the clothes. I turned and walk to pick up her clothes then handed them to Starfire. She took it from my hand then…

"*Chu* Thank you" She kissed me on my cheek then giggled whe she saw my reaction and walks back into bathroom. I touch my cheek where she kissed me. Woo hooo!

"Having fun huh?" Then I heard a voice came from the door. I saw Nita popped out from the door. She must use the pick a lock skill that I taught her.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted to her.

"Not you… We" Then Cyborg, Raven, Beast boy popped after her one by one.

I sigh tiredly and glared at them. Nita wore her usual uniform cause it already a private clothes, Beast boy and Raven wore a twins shirts for lover with a tiny red hearts in the middle and light blue jeans, Cyborg wore gray T-shirt and dull color trouser. I'm wearing Red T-shirt with dark jean and sunglasses (borrow from Nita).

"Right, what are you guys doing here?"

"Dude! That's what we should ask you! , You're late for 10 minutes." Beast boy shouted while he point to his black watch.

Mmm… yeah he's right we're pretty late. Then Starfire came out from the toilet with baby purple V-neck shirt and dark blue jean.

"So where're you going to take us to Nita?" I asked her while I pull Starfire closer to me.

"Oow!… look at that CY, they're so romantic!" Beast boy and Cyborg gave me some cat whistle and kissy face. Yeah at least I have my own girl like most teenage does. Then Raven pulled Beast boy by his ears and smacked his head.

"Ouch! What's that for Rae?"

"For being stupid"

"Okay ok please calm down you two, well I've been search the information for a while now and I suggest the most interest thing around here is the international fair nearby the sea shore." Um…yeah it sounds interesting.

"So…we've gotta go now, it's pretty late." I said and look at my watch. Then Beast boy spoke up.

"No… It's really late." -_-III my face

**International Fair **

We got out from hotel and walk to the fair near by the pier. There're a lot of tents set in the line. Some of people around here were wearing their countries traditional clothes like Korean, Japanese, Chinese bla bla bla… But I wonder why Nita didn't wear her Thai's traditional clothes. There were a lot of people around here, playing games, eat some foods and many things. Then Raven and Beast boy held their hands and ran to the Tofu shop, Cyborg lunged to join the eating competition, Nita walked to every zone to learn some new culture. Then I felt that Starfire dragged me with her alien strength to the Ferris wheel which was full with people. She felt disappointed that her favorite thing in the fair had already full so I comfort her by let she try some new game in different zone.

**Starfire p.o.v **

I felt disappoint that my favorite activity in the fair was full with people which mean I have to wait for hours to play the Ferris wheel. Robin tried to make me feel happy by let me play another strange games in this fair. The rule of this game is we have to hit the hammer to the bottom of the pillar to send the metal thing up and hit the bell. Robin asked the staff to let him try this game. He hit it but the metal couldn't hit the bell. The staff tried hard not to laugh at him. He groaned and returns the hammer to the man. He looks angry. Then I ask the man for trying this game, the man laugh even louder as he hand me the hammer. I grabbed the hammer, raised both of my arms above my head and hit the pillar. The metal flew through the bell to the sky and never falls back again. Robin and the man watch the metal fly up with bowling ball size of eyes. Then I give the hammer back to the man and went to play another game. I tried a game of shooting the ball, the fishing game, the game of shooting balloon. Then I realized that the Ferris wheel was free of people now so I asked Robin to let me play it. I love to see the city from the higher place. When we get on the seat the wheel suddenly move up. I looked to the view, the full moon shone brightly on the sky, the black sea waving under the sky and the stars flashing around the moon.

"*sigh* beautiful." I said quietly.

"Not beautiful as you" Said Robin then I blush and turn to look at him.

"Robin you said that for third time now" I said playfully and glance at Robin who looking at me. He smiled warmly at me and took my hand. Then we stared at each other for a while before he learned near me.

"Robin!" I squealed as he snuggled closer to me.

"What? Can't I hug my girlfriend?" He said and hugs me firmly.

He rested his head on my shoulder. I sigh happily as I saw him closed his eyes and relax. He looks happy, I hardly saw him relax when he focusing with his duty. But now he is nap comfortably in the hollow where my neck met my shoulders. I gave him light peak on his forehead and sneaky play with his hair. He seem relax on my shoulder but then I heard a scream and I saw Nita and Cyborg flapped their hand in the air wildly like they want to greet us.

"Oh yes! Greeting friend Nita and Cyborg." I said happily and waved back to them. Then I saw they shook their head and shouted to me.

"**Star/Rob Dr. light is here, move down now!"**

But I cannot hear them obviously because I'm quit far away from them. _**What? Starbolt light is nearly dull now?**_ Robin move away from me while I lit up my starbolt, it still bright? I showed them my starbolt that it still bright. All I saw is Cyborg slapped his eyes tiredly and Nita shook her head then she transforms into the devil and flew up to us.

"Move now! Dr. Light is here!" She shouted to us loud like a thunder.

I looked down and realized that the people are starting to run away to exit the fair. I looked at Robin and he nodded to me. I lift him down from the Ferris wheel and land him safety on the ground. We ran to the electricity source to find the Dr. Light who is charging his power from the generator.

"What's the matter Light, forget to pay the electricity cost again?" Robin said with half serious half joking tone.

"The Teen Titans, how much time that you try to crash my perfect plan." When he finished he zap that light toward us but we jump away from it. The concrete ground burnt by the heat from his light power.

"It doesn't the matter, Titans Go!" Robin ordered.

**Normal p.o.v**

Cyborg ran toward Dr. Light and burst his cannon to him. Dr. Light charged his power and blast Cyborg away. Beast boy transform into a T-Rax and tried to bite Dr. Light but he was knock out by light beam. Nita transformed into Romanian vampire and flew over the terrifying Dr. Light, then Dr. Light shot the solar beam over Nita made she cried out in pain as the light burning her skin. Vampire couldn't stay under the sunlight. Raven and Starfire attack Dr. Light at same time to distract him from Robin who trying to damage the machine. Then Beast boy and Cyborg ran and ready for their next attack while Nita tried to stand up. Beast boy changes into a kangaroo, Cyborg grabbed Beast boy's tail and throw him to Dr. Light. Dr. Light bumped by kangaroo Beast boy and crashed on the ground. When he looked up he saw Nita in ghost form stared at him with death glared. He startled and stay there, do not dare to move or Nita will take his spirit away from his body. Robin success what he just doing and walk to frozen Dr. Light to capture him.

"Uh… what's your new member species?" Said Dr. Light shakily while he stared back to Nita in ghost form.

"Whatever you said, she's better than you." Raven said and join 'Scared the Dr. Light' game with Nita. Dr. Light shocked and suddenly faint.

"Looks like we already know what this guy scared of" Cyborg said and everyone laugh out loudly.

Then Raven and Beast boy took the unconscious Dr. Light to the jail while the rest go back to the hotel to take some rest. Cyborg and Nita went back to their own room to wait for Raven and Beast boy to come back. Robin and Starfire hold their hand and get into their room. After they took a shower (one by one!) and brushes their teeth, they walked toward the medium size white bed.

"Huh… second thought maybe to take vacation is not that bad." He said and lay down on the bed.

"Yes, I am agreeing with your opinion Robin." She said and sits on the bed beside him. Robin moved his head up and rests it against Starfire's soft lap. Starfire smiled and run her finger through his jet black hair.

"Mmm…It's feeling so good. You know nobody dared to touch my hair before." He said and rub his cheek against her thigh.

Starfire giggled and continue stroking his hair playfully.

"Is that meaning I have already dared you?" She said and learnt down to face with the boy wonder. He thought for a while and then the slyly smirk lit up on his face. He got up and slowly moves closer to Starfire.

"Yep and do you remember what I did when you dare me?" He said while he moves until their face inches apart from each other. Starfire suddenly startled on his action so she tried to move away from him.

"You would not do that to me." She said shakily.

"Nope, I would." He said and tackled Starfire to lay her flat on the bed.

Robin started to dive his hand toward her slim waist which is one of her weak spot and tickled her madly. Starfire burst out laughing loudly as she felt his finger dancing on her tummy. She tried to push him off but use his left arm wrap around her to locking her while his other free hand continuing tickling attack. Suddenly he stopped what he was doing to let his girlfriend gasping for the air. He watched her for a minuets to let her breath is stable. Then he learned down to met his lips with hers and give her a nice moist kiss. Starfire started to purr as she felt him moving his mouth hungrily on her lips. Later they let go and breathing heavily, He bend down and rub his forehead against hers. They stared deeply through each other eyes and smile.

"Good night Star" He said and give her a good night kiss.

"Good night Robin" Then they curled into each other embrace and sleep like that for whole night.

* * *

><p>Okay it finish. For the next one the Titans will go to North Pole to rescue the people from mystery creature that killed many of the North Pole discovery officers. And Nita was misunderstanding by the boy who extremely enthusiastic about the myth that she is the ghost. Next chapter '<strong>I'm not a ghost'<strong> please read and review.


	7. I'm not  a Ghost!

**Chapter 6: I'm not a ghost!**

**Nita's p.o.v**

**6:00 am**

I walked to my own music studio to continue my new song. After we came back from vacation, looks like my guardians are more caring each other for some reason. Every day I saw them smiled wildly when they saw one of them, they spend more and more time together alone in private place and I've even saw them sleep (just sleep) together or cuddling when I was going to clean one of their room. I turned on the music and ready to record my voice. *Sigh* When will I found my own lover? I though while the music was playing. I don't know how many time I though like this, but I wish one day I'll find my own Mr. Right. I hope…

**Love Miracle**

**[Chorus]**

Nai wan tee tong fah see mon (In the day with sorrowful sky)

Tong joer gub yad fon (To deal with a drop of rain.)

Tong ton nug cae nai (To bear with it)

Tae nai jai chan lueg lueg (But deep in my heart.)

Mai kuy nug ja wan wai (I never vacillate.)

Duay kwam rug man tong pan pai duay dee (Cause the Love must going well.)

Ro koy od ton dai took young (Patiently waiting for it all.)

Proh chan me kwam whoung (Because I have hope.)

Lae young shua tor pai (And I still believe.)

Wa tong mee kri kon nueng (That there is one person)

Sueng mai ru wa you nai (which I do not know where he is.)

Ja dai pop ja dai joer nai sug wan (Can be found in one days.)

Chan young ro koy patihan (I am still waiting for miracles)

Shour wa wan nueng ja ma tueng (to believe that one day it'll arrives.)

Krung nueng kong chan tee man kad hay pai (Once piece of me was missing.)

Kri ti rug gun jing kon nan (The person that I really love.)

Kon ti kuy fun kou ja ma yu kang gun jing jing (I dreamed he would come back to me.)

_**(**__**รักปาฏิหาริย์**__**- Lula (**__**ลุลา**__**) [Official MV]) **__Search in YouTube to listen the song_

I took of the earpiece and place it on it old position. I walk out from my room and walk toward the common room to prepare the breakfast for my friend like usual. The automatic door slid open and closed when I walk in. I found out that all of my friends already get up, now they're staring to the giant TV screen and talk to the man inside the screen. All of them turned to look at me.

"Uh… guys what are you doing up so early. Normally you would snoring in this time" I said and scratch back of my head.

"We got the massage from North Pole center. About the mystery creature killed his staff." Cyborg said and pats my head. Then I walk in and join them.

"Please Teen Titans. Come and help us to find out what is this creature that killed my staff" The man said with hopeful toned.

"We're on our way." Robin said and the screen went off. Then he turned to face us and spoke with his leader toned

"Alright Titans our mission is to find out whatever is this creature to safe those people and bring him to justice. Pack your things, we're head to North Pole."

"WAIT!" I raised my hand up to get his attention. All of them looked at me with questionly look.

"But I don't have a sweaters or gloves or whatever it's for cold weather stuff." Then they realized that I didn't have what I just said. I've been kidnap from Thailand to USA, I don't think I have pack any stuff from my home at all. Robin scratches his head and spoke up again.

"Okay then, Star will take you to the mall to bought your stuffs." Then Starfire flew to me and dragged me out from the door.

Then we have to fly across the sea to go to the mall. So I have to transform into an angel to fly across the sea. Wow the view of the ocean in the morning is very beautiful, I never fly with open eyes before. I flipped around and around playfully while Starfire giggling lightly. When we arrive the mall I changed back into normal form and walk inside a huge shopping mall. Starfire pulled me to one shop to another. I bought black sweaters, purple jacket with letter N on it (Starfire choose for me), the cyan and purple mix knit hat, blue warm keeping jean and a pair of gray gloves. I look at my shopping list mmm… Hat, Glove, Jacket, Sweater, jeans and scarf. Uh… I looked around the shop left and right up and down, there's no any scarf. So I walk to the shopkeeper.

"Excuse me please, do you have any scarf left?"

"Um sorry the goods transportation had delay, it will arrived about next week I think."

Next week! What the h***. What should I do? Maybe I should go to North Pole with out scarf, but it's -45 °C in North Pole! I must dead by frozen if I don't have scarf! But never mind even Robin and Beast boy didn't have scarf. Ping! I know now what I need to do. Then I walked toward Starfire and pull her lightly to say that it's time to go back now.

"What is it friend Nita?"

"Let's go home. I have all stuff I need now." I said and smile happily at her.

"But friend I thought you require for scarf."

"That's okay I have a better idea, anyway I don't want to wait until next week for that stupid scarf." Then I pulled her to exit the mall.

**In T -ship**

I got into T-ship for first time in my life. Whoa! It's amazing. How can they build up this ship? I looked at every single part of the orange ship. But wait! One two three four five…. Where's my seat?

"Uh… guys where's my seat?" asked my friends who is looking at each other face with strange look.

"Nita can you sit with Cyborg? We don't have time to build up the new ship for you."

"Uh… okay." Then I sat on the Cyborg's ship floor and placed my bag pack next to me. Cyborg patted my head again to comfort me before he sit on his position.

"Main Power Online." Robin

"Oxygen Tanks at Maximum." Starfire

"Defensive Systems Active." Raven

"Twin Turbo Jet Engine." Cyborg

"Hold still dude we're ready to take off." BB reminded me. I rolled my eyes and sigh moodily.

The T-ship lift up making the whole part of it vibrating. I hold the wall tightly to keep me balance. It felt like when the plane has take off. Later the ship flew more stable and stops vibrating. I let go from the wall and relief my breath Okay I have to start my work. I picked up my knitting equipment and the misty gray cotton wool then started to knit my stuff.

"Uh… tomboy what cha doing" Cyborg said curiously.

"I knit my scarf" I said to Cyborg and explain what happened in the mall.

"Alright man, keep going." He said and turned back to read the food magazine.

I knit, knit and knit as fast and carefully as my hand could twist while Cyborg watch me knitting with wide eyes.

**7 hours later**

Okay c'mon c'mon nearly just a bit and a little and YAY! Finish Woo hoo! but then the ship got vibrated madly again. I bounced up and down and left and right flipped around as the ship decreased the distances between the grounds landed on the snowy ground. I bounced and my head hit in the glass widow above Cyborg and fall back and bump on the floor. I sat on the floor dazing.

"Oyyyy~ What's happening? My head hurts" I said to Cyborg and rubbed my head to rid of some pain.

"The ice get into the engine. But don't worry, we arrived now" He said with smile and put on his blue knit hat.

I popped up to look out side. O ho! All I saw is snow cover all over this place. It's like what I've imagined before. Wow~ Yes I have to change my clothes...wait a minuet… Then I looked at Cyborg who still checking the T- ship system.

"Uh… Cyborg can you get out from the ship just a minuet please?"

Cyborg realized that I'm still wearing normal clothing. So he stand up, open the window let the cool breeze flow inside the ship.

"Right Tomboy, but quickly." He said and closed the window.

**After that**

I jumped out from the ship and looked around while I wrap my handmade scarf around my neck. Then I walked to the others while Cyborg get back in the ship and fix the engine. I saw the same man in the TV was talking to Robin.

"Uh… the Teen Titans, I'm so glad that you're here. My name is Joseph Glacier and welcome to North Pole." He said and shakes Robin's hand for greeting.

"Thank you and anything we can help?" Robin asked Joseph. Then Mr. Glacier walked toward the lake and point to the water.

"Right, all the proof we have are only the footprints and few hair. But I guess it might be a kind of were wolf." Mr. Glacier said and narrowed his eyes.

"How can you know that? Actually were wolf is not found in North Pole." I asked him.

"Well it's a long time ago before I was born my ancestor had confront with the huge wolf creature before, he was very scared but then the sun was rising that time. It's made that creature died and turns into… Something but I'm not sure what it is. I know only he kept it in the box" Mr. Glacier said and walk toward the sea.

"I've saw that creature once in yesterday. It tried to steal my ancestor treasure box. My staff tried to take it away from him. But that creature killed him made him fall into the water. The rest of my staffs tried to find his body but they've found nothing. Can you find the body and my ancestor box that I've saw please, it might be related to that creature."

The Titans including me looked after where the man point. Yet I saw something like a man waved his hand for help under the water.

"Hey somebody is waving to us!" I shouted and point to that man. All of them except Cyborg who busy with broken engine looked down where I pointed.

"Where I saw nothing but I've sense that something is there" Raven said and tried to focus on the thing that I saw.

Suddenly the mystery man vanished and appeared next to me. I jerky shocking and stared at that man.

"Who are you?" I asked the man who standing next to me.

"Help me~" He said with shudder voice.

"Help you what?" I asked him again as he slowly turned to face me. I shocked as I saw his mushy skin with blooded everywhere.

"Find my body and the holy compass." He said and tried to drag me into the icy water. "Wait!" I tried to pull my self back. It… it… it a ghost! My friend came and shook me wildly.

"Dude! What's happen? Whom are you talking to?" BB said and slaps my head to get my poise back. I shook my head and look around, he's gone.

"The ghost! I saw a ghost" I said to my friend excitedly. They looked around and look back to me.

"There's no one friend Nita." Starfire said and hug me to calm me down.

Then Robin ordered Beast boy and me to dive and find that man body and the case. I accept his order with resent mood. What the? I just saw that man ghost! Why I've to find that man body and that case? But what is the holy compass that he said? Huh! Never mind! Beast boy transform into a penguin.

"Mermaid kingdom UNLOCK!" I transform into a mermaid and dove after him.

"How can she do that?" Mr. Glacier asked the rest with amusing tone. Then Robin explained him about my power.

I dove deeper deeper until there's nothing but dark blue space. I turned to Beast boy who flapping his wings to swim. Then he changed into a spearfish so he could dive more easily. We dove until we reach seabed with full of the ancient broken boat. Uh… it kind of scary for me.

"Any idea where is that thing?" I asked Beast boy who swim in circle and scratched his head with his fin.

"Nope… I saw only a broken stuff." BB said "But I saw that man's spirit over here, he must be around here for sure." I said and continue finding the body.

"Yeah…Wait did you understand what I said?" Beast boy turned his pointy nose and it's nearly hit me.

"Of course I'm a mermaid." I said to him

Suddenly the freaking out Beast boy turned into a little fish and swim over me and hide under my hair. While I pick up the pieces of the woods to find that thing, I saw something like an arm sticking out from one of broken ship. I swim over it to have a look. Getting closer until I reached the piece of wood.

"Nita! Watch out!" Beast boy shouted at me and swim away like he had seen a ghost like me. I turned and saw something like a fishing net coming over me. *SHIT! * I tried to swim away from it but it trapped me and pulled me up to the water surface. I screamed as it wrapped around me.

"Dude!" Beast boy quickly swim after me but it's too far away.

"BB! Help me!" I shouted back and tried to push away from the giant net. But it's too late I came up above the water surface and hangs inside the net.

**Normal p.o.v**

**Just a moment ago.**

The fishing boat was floating on the water surface peacefully. The two middle age men and one teenage boy were standing at the edge of the boat.

"Please Master Nick, it's getting late now. You might get a fever." Two men tried to get the boy back to his home.

"Cut it out you two. I'll not go anywhere until I find that thing." Nick said furiously.

"But…" "No but! Keep searching or else." Nick shouted angrily then two men.

Then they quickly stand still and tried to look away from his little master. The fishing net suddenly pinged which mean it catch something. Two men quickly pulled the net up as fast as they can. The water splashed as the net flew up and hang in the air, revealed the creature that had half woman half fish living thing inside the net. The three guys shock what they saw. The mermaid…

"The mermaid! Whoa! Look what we've got! We'll be rich!" One of the men said while he moves closer to the net to look carefully that she is real.

"But I think we should release her. She is the sea goddess, if we keep her it's mean we dare her." The other men suggest and to his partner, his partner agreed and he was about to release her but the boy stop him.

"What! Release her? Don't you ever heard what's happen to the sailor that saw the mermaid? The ship will be sinking, the storm will blow our ship!" The men immediately scared what their young master had said. Nita shook the net harder but it's too thick.

"อะไรของแกวะเนี่ยฮะ? ปล่อยชั้นเดี๋ยวนี้นะ!" She shouted to the man in her language but those men seem didn't understand what she's saying.

"See? I told you that the mermaid is real. And she's greeting us in mermaid's language." Nick said proudly to his guards.

"I told you to let me out you idiots!" Nita yelled at them making the men surprised that she could spoke their language.

"Wait! You can speak English!"

"Yes of course I can you jerk! Now let me go or I'll kick you're a**es!" Nita shouted to them rudely, she's too angry to control her emotion.

"Hey stop being rude lady, don't you know who am I?" Nick replied her with same state of manner.

"I don't care who you are! Hey can't you understand your language? LET-ME-OUT!" Nita's eyes glowing with anger as she yelling at them.

"No way. I have to show you to someone else" He replied her with slyly smirk.

"Alright. Beast boy! Now!" Nita shouted into the sea, and then a large green spearfish jump up and cut the net to release her.

Nita jumped into the water and quickly swim down into Deep Ocean. The boy asked his guards to catch her but they can't, the water was too cold to get in so they quickly sail to the land before anything will happen. Nita and Beast boy swam to the same place where they found the clue. Beast boy learned in and push away the pieces of woods by his sharp nose. They saw the man's body with scary bloody sodden faces floating up. I ask him to get it up. Beast boy pulled the body up to water surface with creepy feeling. Nita swim into the hole where that body stuck in, she found the old case that covered with lichen and blood strips. Back to the land, the Titans and Mr. Joseph staring at the rotten man body with creepy faces.

"Alright, that's creepy" Cyborg said while him and Robin started to identify the body. Nita was help them to do this too, she had watch a lot of crime film so she know how to do this well.

"Anyway let's go to my office, the storm is coming." Mr. Glacier said when he looked to the cloudy sky and heads them to his office.

**North Pole center**

His office was similar with the normal office. White wall, a lot of rooms, and many staffs. All of Titans and the rest of staff were in the huge meeting room. The Titans already took their hats out. Now they were staring at the old slimy case that Nita and Beast boy just took it out from the ocean. But the problem is… it's locked ant there's no keyhole appeared in any section of this mystery box. And they have no idea how to open it.

"May by under the lichen might have some thing." Beast boy said while he scratched out the lichen. Under it is the strange letters.

"Wait! It's Sanskrit." Raven said out loud and lunged in to read it.

"Um… put the newborn of love on the case. What is that mean?" She said and asked somebody else. But all the answer is no no no.

"I think the new born of love must mean the couple." Nita said while staring proudly at 2 brand new couple that she had match them with her hands.

The couples looked at each other with not suring look. Finally Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and walk to the table where the case was. They put their hands on the case and wait…and wait… wait until Beast boy already fall down and sleep. Maybe the newborn love must to happen just now, but Robin and Starfire had in relationship for a week now. Suddenly Cyborg suffocated his hot chocolate so he coughs making the hot browns drink spilled on Nita's hair.

"Aghh! Hey! Can't you cover you mouth when you coughs?" Nita screamed out as the hot drink flows on her head. Cyborg made 'oops' expression on his face while everyone in the room stared at the jumping girl.

"OY! Sir where is the toilet please?" Nita yelped and ask Mr. Glacier.

"The last room on right hand side." When he finished, Nita suddenly ran out to wash her hair.

When she arrived the toilet. Nita untied her black ponytail and bend her head toward the sink. She turned on the hydrant and start washing her hair. Meanwhile this happening, Nick walked into office to look for his father. He wondered where were all the staff had gone. Then he realized that the mystery creature might hide somewhere around here. At the same time in toilet, Nita looked up from the sink. Then she looked at the mirror and shocked at her reflection.

"Eep!... Phew… it only my reflection. I though it's a ghost." She said to her self and walked out from the toilet. Then Nita bumped with Nick and bounce back ward. Nick balanced himself before he look to the person who bumped on him. Then he twisted his face in horror mode as he saw the girl with wet long black hair in front of him.

**Nita's p.o.v**

After I got shock by my own reflection in mirror, I decided to get back to the meeting room. So I walked out but then I bumped into some one's body make me bounced back a bit. I looked at the boy that same ages with me, he has messy red brown hair and aqua blue eyes. He's about 5'3 I guess. Hey this guy is look so familiar. We're in silent until he looked at me in horror and point his finger over me.

"A..A….a.. g..g…ggho ..GHOST!" Then he cried out, hand out his cross and cover his eyes with his free hand. _What! A ghost! How can he see a cute girl like me as a ghost? _I though angrily, walk toward him and give him a grip on his shouder.

"Hey! How dare you!" He look up at me and cried out in fear. I finally remember him, he is the one who capture me in the net!

"What a powerful one! She's not even afraid of a cross! Ugh! I can't stand like this anymore!" He screamed and run away from me. Leaving me numbing behind him.

"What the heck is he doing?" I complained.

_Wait! What if he really see a ghost it's mean… _

"That ghost might attack him soon!" I gasped "Hey you! Wait for me, Come back!"

I ran after him who was about ten metre away from me. We ran around the building hall. Yet he stop and look back to me then he screamed out and started to run again.

"Wait you! Wait for me! Let me help you!" I shouted after him, but he still running away.

"Oh my god! Ghost wanna kill me!" he keep screaming like this as he run. I don't see any ghost around here before I went to the toilet, so what's he talking about?

"Please! If you're afraid of ghost then just stop and let me give you a holy stuff!" I panted loudly. Gasping for the air.

We ran until we reached the end of the hall. He crashed on the wall and fell down. I ran in to help him. But I suddenly lost my balance and fell down on him. Now our face is inches away from each other. I grunted in pain. Then he tried to push me away, but I hold him on his leg.

"Gotcha!"

"Please don't come here. Let me go! I surrender." He said to me shakily. What the hell he's talking about. Did he though I'm a ghost? **(A/N :Well he did) **He sat over there and put out the cross and holds it in front of him.

"Hey! I'm not a ghost. Open your blinddy eyes and look at me!" I tried to explain him who I am but he ignored it and continue praying for his god. I continued explaining him but he didn't listen to me, that's give me no choice. Then I slapped him.

"Aw! That's hurt" He cried. I grabbed his face and force him to look at me.

"Then just stop freaking out and look at me! Look at me and remember that I'm not a ghost!" I shouted at him to calm him down. He seems quiet for a while, uhh… he's kind of cute when he's calm. But hey! didn't he is the one who caught me in the net?

"Now you see that I'm not a ghost?" I pulled him closer until out forehead nearly bump on other. He look at me in disbelieving look and squeak and speak again.

"Then why did you look like a ghost?" His words make my head explode in anger.

I scream" I told you I'm not a ghost!" and I slapped him.

"Hey! Can't you just stop slapping me?" He groaned and looks at me with annoyed on his face.

"So you can gain more knowledge in your brain that ghost can't slap you!"

He pause for a second "Of course it can!" he argue back. I smirk and gave him a dark look, of course that this is just a trick.

"And what if I'm a ghost. Hehehe…" I like when I do this and people are respond in fear. Then he start screaming and push me, run away with speed 180 km/sec

"Hey come back I'm just kidding!" I shouted and ran after him. "No! Leave me alone!" He shouted back

Then we were chasing each other until he reached the meeting room. He banged into the room and I came after him. Make all off people turned to look at us including the Titans who were about to smash the case with a mallet. I chased him around the main table until he flew and hides at Mr. Joseph's back while every one looking at him then me.

"Please father please get her away from me." He cried and panting at Mr. Glacier back.

"What the heck is happening to you guys?" Beast boy said while him and Raven tried to open the case by put their hands on it.

"The ghost is chasing me. Father, she must be the one who killed our staff!" He yelped and pointed the cross toward me.

"I told you I'm NOT a ghost!" I said and swing up my wet long black hair. Mr. Glacier calmed that guy down and let him sit on the chair.

"I don't believe you!" he mumbled.

I huffed, strode across the room and grabbed him before he started to run again.

"Then tough me!" I shouted

All of my friends and staff, including Mr. Glacier were gasp loudly in the same time.

"No!" He keep yelling and whisked his hand around, I grab him and keep ordered him to touch my arm.

"I said touch!" I screamed with all of my power for the last time, making him stunned. I put my hand in fist and push my hand toward him.

"Alright! Alright!" He slowly move his finger toward my armed and poked lightly on it.

When he is sure that he could touch it, he grab my arms and slightly pull me closer to him. I squeaked as he carefully study every bit of my skin cells on my arms. The I yanked my arm back and walked to my friends, have a rest on the chair and ignore all the shock faces in this room

**Normal p.o.v**

After Nick had calm down,

"Uh I'm so sorry about my son young lady, this is my son Nick Glacier. Nick this is Teen Titans and she is in their team." He introduced his son to the Titans. He seemed not welcoming to Nita who still mad at him for saying that she is a ghost.

"Then she is the part of their team? Psh! I've never heard that ghost can be hero" His words made Nita's head burst up by anger.

"Just cut it out! This is your! I'm the one who told you to leave me alone but you still trap me in that net. And now your stupid thick brain had though that I'm a ghost." She yelled angrily. Her friends tried to cool her down but she's too mad at the boy. Then Nick snapped himself up and walked toward her.

"Well You are! You swear at me, you chase at me. And most of all you blame me that this is my fault when you're the one who start all of this!" He blasted in her face.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!" Then he banged on table where the old case is.

"I said I'm NOT!"

Nita unconsciously repeated his action by hitting on the case. Then the old treasure case snapped open widely. Nita and Nick flicked their head toward the case in shock just like everyone does. The case opened revealing the circular shape compass made by platinum. It still looks new and clean. Every one stared at it in amazement. Then Nick looked at Nita and to the shocking Titans then to his dad and staffs who all made same expression on their faces. But then Titans expression turned into an evil smirk making both Nita and Nick got goose bump.

"Uhh… is that mean you guys are the newborn of love." Beast boy said and cocked his eyebrow while Nita and Nick quickly move their hands away.

"No! Especially with him/her" They said and point to each other's face in same time then glared angrily.

"Nah! C'mon girl he's not that bad. Anyway you two are the couple." Cyborg said and flicking his hand.

"That's not gonna to be my word even I died and reborn again in the hell." Nita narrowed her eyes while she still glaring at Nick.

"And that's not gonna be my lines even in a million years." Then they both shotted the lightning from their eyes in anime style.

"Please friends do not fight against each others." Starfire and Raven moved them apart to stop the staring wars. Nick and Nita crossed their arms and turns back to back.

"Anyway we've open that case, now we have to find the clue about that creature and take it down." Robin lowered his voice as he punched his fist in his hand.

"Dude even though we found the way to open it, but how can we use this stuff?" Beast boy said and poked on the shiny metallic compass. Then the pointy section of compass pointed to the north direction. All of people in the room gasped except Beast boy who look totally stunned.

"Um… Dude what's the matter?" He said, "The compass is pointing! Straight! In North pole?" Raven picked a compass and shook it lightly to make sure that she didn't saw it wrongly.

"Normally the compass is not able to use in North Pole. But this's not a normal compass right Mr. Glacier?" Robin said to Mr. Glacier. Mr. Glacier nodded and smile.

"But I can't remember what's the name of it." Said Mr. Glacier making all of them fall down in anime style.

"Anyway we have to find what this compass pointing to. Titans Go!" Robin ordered and the Titans started to ran away from the hall but then…

"Wait! Titans" Mr. Glacier shouted when they're about to past the door.

"Please take Nick with you. He lived here for long time now, he might be able to help you about the way to go." He said and slightly pushes Nick over them.

"WHAT!" Nita and Nick shouted at same time.

* * *

><p>Aww… Love at first fight! LOL anyway this chapter is end.I'm sorry for a boring story then. I've no idea how can fix this chap funnier. Find out in next chapter <strong>'Fear'<strong>. Next one is about when the ice get damage make Nita and Nick stuck inside the ice cave. And what if the mystery creature is not the things that they think it is.


	8. Fear

**Chapter 7: Fear**

**Normal p.o.v**

**North Pole, Glacier's discovery center**

"Please take Nick with you. He lived here for long time, he might be able to help you about the way to go." He said and slightly pushes Nick over the Titans.

"WHAT!" Nita and Nick shouted at same time.

Mr. Glacier and Titans watch them growled to each other's face once again before they squirted the exhale from their nose like a bull and walked away in different direction.

"Wait... this way you two" Raven said with her normal mono toned. Two of them growled one more time and walked after their friends.

**Somewhere in northern North Pole**

The Titans walked along the icy ground followed the direction that the compass pointing. Along the journey the Titans were forced to listening to the brand new 'couple' arguing since they've left the office.

"You fool! Did you think that creature is scare of this compass!" Nita shouted to Nick.

"Yes of course, didn't you know that were wolf are scared of the silvery stuff?"

"Yes I know, but this made of platinum not silver!"

"Silver or platinum, whatever it is. It's same!"

"No it's not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Agh! You ghost girl!"

"Wanna see ghost huh? Alright!" Then when Nita was about to transform into the another form.

"Oh man! Cut it out you love birds!" Beast boy screamed out loudly after he heard them yelling for such a long time.

"No we're NOT until he/she SHUT UP!" They shouted back louder than Beast boy making him surprised and turn into a turtle.

"You are, the case just show us." Raven said while she picked the turtle up.

Nita and Nick were about to fight back what Raven just said but they couldn't, she's correct. All they can do was just sighing tiredly and continue the walking. They walked away from each other's to prevent the fight. Suddenly Robin who was holding the compass stopped walking and looks around.

"What's wrong?" Nita asked him while he look down and up again.

Robin showed the compass to the others. The arrow is keep moving around in circle shape like a normal compass when it reaches North Pole.

"What?" All of them stared on the compass with wide eyes. But how can this be? It just pointing straightly moment ago.

"But how?" Cyborg said and picked the compass from Robin's hand and shakes it.

"I don't know, maybe there's something around here. Plus, here is dead end." Robin said and looked around the huge ice wall. Then he looked up and he notice that there is an ice cave above their head.

"Guys look" he said and point to the cave. The others follow his order.

"What's in that thing?" Raven spoke up.

"Well one way to find out" Robin moved to the wall as he finished his line.

But then something that they didn't expect to happen have happening to them without the sign. Just the moment that Robin moved his body, the strange thing happens. They saw the mystery shadow moving around them as fast as the lightning. The titans including Nick are regroup together to prepared to fight. Suddenly the creature stop moving, then the foggy air from it's movement started to flew away and revealed an enormous wolf standing by it's back legs like a normal human does. His muscular body told them that it's a male one. It lunged toward them with hungry gaze.

"Ja! What the heck is that thing!" Beast boy yelled out like crazy.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted and throws his birdarang over it.

The creature brushes it away and tried to attack Robin. Starfire flew down and block the way as she shot her starbolt over it. The creature blocked her starbolts and pounded hardly on the floor, making Starfire fly back toward Robin. Cyborg lunged in to grab that creature from behind, but it was too strong. It swings Cyborg into the air and hit him away. Then Nita in ghost hunter form and Raven flew toward it. Raven held it still with her black energy while Nita create the silver knife by her power and stabbed it. The were wolf cried out in pain and push Nita away but Raven help her from the fall. Durring the battle, Nick was realized something. Something wrong with the ground around this area. He quickly checked on his GPS and widen his eyes as he saw the sign in the monitor.

"Guys! Get back here! The ice is thin!" He shouted and waves his hand like an idiot.

Just then Beast boy tripped on the hole and fall down hardly making the ice got broken. All the Titans glared at him. Suddenly the ice floor got crashed and the Titans fall down by gravity force. The broken pieces of ice fell down into a deep chasm like a frozen rain. They screamed as they fall down into a dark deep hole. Then Starfire and Raven balanced them self and fly to help their friends. Starfire got Robin and Cyborg. Raven got Beast boy and Nita. But nobody catch Nick. Nita looked down and found out that Nick is still falling down so she free herself from Raven's black energy and jump down to grabbed him. She held Nick tightly and tried to find some place to hide from the falling ices. She noticed that there's a hole beside the wall so she spring herself with the opposite side wall and luckily flew into the hole. And accidently one of huge ices stone fall and closed the entrance and trapped them inside the small hole.

"Nita!" The Titans shouted out loudly as they saw their friend disappear into the deep chasm.

**Inside the cave**

**Nita's p.o.v**

I opened my eyes and look around to see where I am. The pain struggled into my body as I push myself up. Then I felt something soft and warm lying next to me. I waited until my eyes got pretreatment. Now I saw a fire red hair guy covered with blood on his head is passing out nearby my position.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I crawled toward him and slightly shaking him to woke him up.

But then I saw him mumble in his sleep and reach out to his legs. I checked on his injuries section and realized that he also had a deep cut on his left arm too. I was able to stand up because this cave is big enough to standing so I looked around to find the something to make up the fire and something that be able to be the bandage. I was found the dyed plants and some woods, but I found nothing to be a bandage. Just a minuet I look at my hand made scarf. Yes! I can use this one but wait I spend 7 hours to finish this thing. I think for a while,* _what should I do if I use my scarf right now I'll have no time to make another one. But stop thinking Nita! Anyway the people life is much more important than this stuff. * _Then I took off by scarf and ripped it to make two long thin fabrics. I wrapped one on his bleeding forehead and another on his bleeding left arm.

After I lit up the fire I pick up my communicator to call the others. "Nita toTitans, Nita to Titans." Then Raven pick up my communicator and the others are looking at hers one too.

"Nita what happen?" She asked

"I'm stuck in another cave down here, and this guy got injured. I need some help here, can you guys come here quickly?" but then the monitor got blur. S*** the signal got damage.

"What I**.can't.. *you I'm…* here…*. signal is not..*.. good."

"Wait! Raven don't hang up." Then she hung up the communicator.

**With Titans… **

"Great, the signal got cut off." Raven said and put it back in her pocket.

"Anyway we have to find her and that creature, we better split up and search." Robin plopped out with his leader mode.

"Cyborg you and Beast boy go and find Nita and Nick, Raven you come with me and Starfire to that cave." Then they nodded and started to worked.

**With Nita…**

_Huh! Great Nita what a lucky today I've to knit my new scarf, I've got bump my head on the ship, Cyborg spit his drink on my head, This guy thought that I'm a ghost and fight with me all the time, my communicator can't use and last I've to stuck inside this cave with this guy! What the! _I'm thinking while I sat on the floor tiredly. Not for long I heard small moaning from him.

"Hey you alright?" I asked him with worried tone. His eyes and look up to me. Then he widen his eyes in horror.

"Uh! Ghost!" he said and sprang himself to sit up and hold his forehead in pain.

"It serve you right! Don't move too much, you're hurting." Then he looked at his arm and touched his head.

"Where did you get this thing?"

"Ahh.. that's my scarf"

"Why did you help me from falling?, I thought you're going to let me to dead down here after what I've done." What is he thinking? I lightly knocked on his head for asking me a silly question. He yelped and rubbed his head.

"Aww… what's that for?"

"For asking me a stupid question. The Buddhist's first law is to prevent to harm the living things. And we'll prefer to help the in harm people as much as we can. And now you're hurting, how can I suppose leave you when you're hurting?" He stunned for a while after he listen what I said.

"Yes I'd take revenge to the people who done something to me but it doesn't mean I don't have a brain to think that which thing is right or wrong. Plus you just were misunderstanding me that I'm a ghost, is it fair enough if I let you die?"

"Maybe I'm wrong, I though you just a bitch." He teased me playfully

"But it doesn't mean I can't play to be a hero." Then we burst out the laughing loudly.

**With Rob/Star/Rae…**

Raven used her black magic create the dice shape and lift her and the couple up to the entrance of the cave. While Robin investigating the scene, the girls stand behind him quietly. Then they all stared into the deep tunnel.

"Any idea where it lead?" Raven's monotone broke the silent.

"Well one way to find out." Then Robin led the girls into the tunnel.

**With Nita and Nick…**

"Well I'm sorry for trapped you in the net." Nick said and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Um… that okay, I'm not angry." Actually I'm still angry at him but not much.

"So where you came from. I don't think you're American right?" He asked as he tried to stop himself to laugh.

"Yes I'm Thai." I reply him. "But how can you join the Titans?" He asked me again so I tell him all of my stories from beginning. Nick just sat and listens to my past, laugh, sad and angry together with me as I'm speaking. He said that he can't imagine how I look when I got blinded.

"Ha ha that's funny that you're not really trust them when the mask guy asked you to be their team cause you though that they're the criminal until the red hair girl break the ice between you and them? So you think your parent didn't die by accident right?"

"Yeah, their death is too much complicating to be an accident." *Yes somebody must done something to them, whoever it is I'll pay him back.* I though angrily.

"Then what's your real name I know your sobriquet already Nationa Lynon."

"Ahh… I'm not suppose to revealed myself but just know that my nickname is Pla Okay? And how long you live here?"

"All my life since Joseph found me." He lowered his tone as he finish.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not his real son." He said with sad voice. We're stopped the chatting and the silent become too long.

"Father Joseph said he found me in the empty tent while he exploring the North Pole long time ago. He raised me as his own son until now. Someday I'll repay him his kindness." He said and smiled warmly. I don't know why I do this but I'm not notice that I smiled at him for first time.

"But I wonder what my real parent looks like."

"I'm sure that you'll find them someday." Then we shared the smile to each other for a moment. Then I felt some heat crept up on me face. I felt strange but good.

"Hey you're blushing" He said then point and learn in to my face. What? I'm blushing to the boy? For first time in my life? I've never blushed to any boy before but now I'm blushing?

"Uh…no I just uh… I think we should find the exit by our self we can't just stay here and wait for them." I said as I try to hide my face and grabbed the burning wood the then stand up.

"Nita calling Titans. Can you guys hear me?" I tried to call my friends but nothing shows up in the monitor except the sa-sa voice came from it.

"Well let's go" I said and help him up. Then we walked inside the deep and dark cave.

**With Cy and BB…**

Cyborg was riding Beast boy who transformed into a Pterosaur and flew into the chasm. They looked around to find somewhere that should be able to hiding. While Cyborg was looking around, Beast boy smelled something like a blood. If wherever had blood, there is people. So he flew over the huge wall and asked Cyborg to blast his sonic cannon on it made the wall collapse down. He saw the bunches of burnt wood landed on the ground and some foots print that lead inside the tunnel.

"Dude! They're here."

"And we have to find them." Then they walked into the tunnel.

**Later…**

Me and Nick walked inside the ice cave, not sure where it's lead to but we have to explore the cave. Then when we walked in for long distance, we found the strange light not very far from us. If there's a light it's mean somebody are here. Maybe they might know the way to get out from the cave. So I tip toe toward the light, tried hardest to not making the noise. When we get near wear the light came from, I found some huge footprints like a dog's one but a lot bigger size. I dragged Nick down to hide behind the rock. That might be the creature that killed Mr. Glacier's staff. But when I sneaky look what is it, but I saw two men are talking quietly and eating their meal. Then I noticed the huge wolf costumes that hang over the chair.

"So that were wolf is not real one but is a guys in the animal costume?" I turned to disappointing Nick who was about to taken out his camera to take a photo the wolf. I turned to them again. I don't know what I'm thinking but I think I recognize their face.

"Hey…I think know those guys." I whispered to Nick very quietly. He nodded and turned to look at them.

I tried to search into my memories to recognize those men. Um….._*take her to master Slade!* _the voice that I didn't hear for long time and I don't want to hear it again came up in my head. _*Man! She's have such a lot of strength* *Make she sleep! Put this in her eyes so she'll not able to escape_.* Then I remember all of my faithful memories. The one of the worst that keep haunted me every time in my nightmare. I looked at them in horror. My breath rate began to increase along with my heart beats then I started to shake. I remembered their face, the face of the cold blood criminal that nearly killed me. The painful feeling, the wraths, the fear that I have for them filled up my entire mind. I clungged on Nick's arms and moved to hide behind him. The sweats glided down my forehead as I grabbed ahold of his shoulders and gripped reality. Why can't I escape from them even I'm in north pole.

"Hey Nita you okay?" Nick asked me and comfort me by stroking my head where my hat on.

"It's them" I said shakily and point at them.

"Who?"

"The one who made me blind." Then I shoved my face into his back with the fear.

"What!" Nick was nearly burst up his shocking but I quickly shut his mouth and drag him back down.

"What the hell are you doing huh! What's gonna happen if they heard us?" I whispered at him angrily. He just made a sorry expression on his face.

"S…s…sorry" He whispered with a kitten mode face.

I sigh and looked back at them. What should I do? If they found us here what will they gonna do? Aghh! I don't want them to see me! They'll spill the acid on my eyes again! Ahhh! But how? I'm not a ghost I can't be invisible… hey! But what if I'm a ghost? YES!

"Nick wait over here I'll be right back, and shut your mouth tightly okay?" Then I walk away from him, leaving very confusing Nick scratched his head madly.

"What the?" he said before I'm away.

"Spirit kingdom UNLOCK!" Time for the revenge…

**Normal p.o.v**

The two men sitting on the small set of wooden chair and table and calmly ate their dinner. They're not even know who's going to visit them soon. Just a minuets one of them spoke up with worried look.

***Translate mode ON***

"Hey Deang are you sure that this place will be safe?"

"Nah! C'mon Dum trust me. The police are not smart enough to know that we're here in north pole." He said and laughed evilly.

"But the ghost can." Dum said to his brother.

"Hey what did you said again?" He raised his eye brows moodily.

"Didn't you watch the news, that our ship got sink before it reach to America. If those children are..." Then he got smacked on his head by Deang.

"Don't be stupid, Did our 'were wolf' plan make your brain gone? Ghost are not exist!" He shouted loudly.

"Right then, but why can't you get that compass huh! You said you're too smart to do this didn't you?" Dum said and narrowed his eyes.

"Uhh… he tripped on the floor and drowned into the water. I can't swim you know it." Deang rubbed his head nervously. Then they heard the footsteps sound came from nowhere. The two men started to get panic. They moved around jerkily and breathing heavily.

"Who is that! Show yourself or else!" Deang said shakily while the sweat started to flow on his face.

"Oyy..! Deang why did you said you're not scared when you are?" Dum said with moody and scared tone.

"No I'm not. I just…" Then he was cut off by the droopy voice.

"Yes you are…" It's the girl's voice that consists of anger, pain and sadness.

They got even more panic when they realize that the source of voice are not far from turned around and saw the girl with long white dress, she had long(very long)dark black hair and bright lilac eyes. She is pretty.

"Hey it's a girl. And she's cute" Deang said with a flirt smirk while Dum are staring at her up and down.

"But Deang I think she looks so familiar." Dum said with seriously expression on his face.

"Maybe we've already met her"

"Where?"

"In our dream." Deang burst out his laughing while Dum tiredly slapped his eyes.

Then two men are moved closer to the mystery girl with flattery looking. This girl seems calm when she saw their action, not like the normal girl that will be disgust for them. Her actions encourage them to hit on her. Then Deang and Dum cleared their throats before say something.

"Uh..hello what's bring you here?" Said Deang flattery.

"Want someone to pick you home huh?" Dum said then giggled and give his brother high five.

"I can't go home…." Her voice seems more hoarse as she said.

"Why? Is it because you can't resist our charm?" Deang said and swing his hair up vainly.

"I want to kill you…." The girl's eyes are full with angers and sadness. The tears started to form in her eyes. The men looked at each other's face questionly and to the girl.

"Oh! C'mon do not kidding me. Then what did I do to you hmm?" He cocked his eye brows and gave her mechanical grin. The girl stepped closer to him and looked toward them with death glare.

"You make me die…" Two men are shocked for the girl's answer, and then they remember who she is. And they also remember what they've done to her.

"No… You are…"

"Yes, I am. Miss me?" She said with devilish smirk.

Every step that she taking closer they step back until they bumped on the wall. Then they cried out quietly and started to chant for Buddha. But the ghost didn't seem scared for that.

"No, please! Help! Anybody here! Help!"

"Nobody can help you. You wicked." She snapped and took both of her hands toward them.

"P...Please forgive us. We didn't mean to do that." Dum said shakily as he and his brother hug together.

"You bastard! You make me blind, you cooped me, and you make me die! Now it's time for you to die with ME!" The girl shouted with her dry voice and her eyes turned bloody red.

Her crystal clear tears turned into a blood flowing along her cheeks. Yes she is Nita. While she doing her plan, Nick watch them with humorous smile * She's really suit to be an idol* he thought. Their sins are serving them right now. Even though he couldn't understand their language because he's not Thai, but he still understand by her actions.

"Please honestly we didn't mean to. We had hired to sold you." Deang said shakily.

Nita surprised for what he told her that someone hired them to sold her. She grabbed their necks and pushed them against the tunnel wall. Nick who watching them began to felt panic that Nita will kill them for sure.

"Who send you? Say it! Or else.." She snapped and narrowed her eyes. They jolted by shocking and began to cried again.

"I…I.. don't know what have you done to him before, but looks like he's really hate you. I heard he mumbled that he had already killed your parent and now it's your turn to die." Nita soften her eyes and narrowed them even more than before. She learned closer to them making they startled.

"What's his name? Talk!"

"His name is Patsapon."

Nita shocked at his answer. Her purple eyes were dull and with shock and confuse. Her mouth open wide, the strand feeling started to flooded all over her mind that turned the simply anger into very furious. Finally she can't resist her ire any longer. She pulled the knife out from nowhere and prepared to stab them. The men shouted out with shocking for their death and tried to release from her grip, but she stretched her hair and wrap it around them. She raised her hand to stab them and shouted with anger.

"You DIE!"

She quickly pushed the knife forward toward them but then someone grabbed her wrist to stop her. She Turned and saw Nick holding her arm. She stunned for a seconds then she tried to pull her hand from him but he hold her firmly. Nick grabbed her other arm with his free hand and pull her closer so he and hold her.

"Let me go! I'll kill them!" Nita snapped and wriggled to get away from his tight grip.

"No! You can't! You breaking the Buddhist laws!" He shouted and held her firmer.

Nita groaned angrily as she wriggling her self from him. Her eyes still red because of bloody tears and anger. At the time during this happening The Titans ran in from different directions and then they realized that the cave that Cyborg found and the cave that the compass lead them are the same one. But that isn't the matter, now the problem was furious Nita who was about to kill the two strangers.

"I swear by my parent's spirit and every holy thing, that I'll get revenge and destroy you. I"LL GET REVENGE AND DESTROY YOU!"

Then Nita panting and screamed out loudly and tried to lunged in to those white-livered men who cuddling together because of fear, but she was pulled back by Nick. He turned her backward so she could face him. Then he gave her an embrace to calm her down. She kept pulling away from him until she's too tired to move. Nita's screaming started to turn into cried and sobbing. The Titans were all stared at Nita with wide eyes and then to those men. They saw a wolf suit, so they quickly captured them.

"You okay?" Robin asked the writhing Thai sibling.

"P..Please stop her, stop her." Deang said in Thai to Robin who was tied him up by the rope.

"Dude what did you do?" Beast boy said to panting Nita in Nick's arms.

"Shh! Don't talk now or you'll be like them." Nick whispered him hastily making Beast boy quickly covered his mouth by his hands.

"Why? Why? Why? Why! What did I do for them?" The sobbing Nita cried out in Nick's chest.

Already forget everything surrounding but only things in her minds. Nick didn't know what to do but all he could do is stroking her soft black hair and pulled her closer to him to comfort her. She cried as the others came closer to her and gave her a worried look. Then she panting tiredly until everything in her sight went black.

**Nita's p.o.v **

**18:00 p.m.**

I woke up in a small white room. Weird I felt like I have a lot of stone inside my head. I cupped my head and tried to sit up. I looked around and realized that this room is looks like infirmary room. I slightly turned around to survey the room. I noticed that Nick already drift off into asleep at the edge of my bed. I stared at him for a moment until I heard the door opened and saw my friends came in with bags of food in their hands.

"Ah… Friend Nita, you're unharmed!" Starfire beamed as she released all of stuff and gave me a bone crushing hug.

I felt my bone started to crack down. I think I heard the rest make the oww….! Noise. Abb…! Actually I'm kind of okay few minutes ago but I'm not gonna be okay right now when she hug me *ook* (pass out)

"Amm…did I do something wrong?" Starfire said as she released her grip from me. I'm dying over here.

"Yo! Cut that out and let's eat! I'm starving" Cyborg said and rubbing his metallic belly.

"Oh yes. I shall prepared the food in momently friends!" Starfire beamed and floated to the table with the food bags and took out a huge plate of pizza and some sodas.

"Where did you get that from? There's no pizza shop around here." I asked them curiously.

"I bought them before we took off from the tower." Robin said while he pick a piece of pizza and bite it.

"Please eat friend Nita. You should be ready before we go home in next morning." Starfire said while she chewing her own pizza.

"What!" Nick snapped his head up when he heard this. I jumped from shocking.

"You're going home?" He said blankly like he was missing for something in his life.

"Yeah, our mission is done. It's time for us to go home." I said to him half confuse.

Just then Nick make a blank face and slowly stands up then walk to open the door and walk groggy away from the room. I tilted my head a side and stared at him as he walks away from my eyesight.

"Did I do some thing wrong?" I turned to ask my friends who are bitting their piece of pizza into their mouth. They said nothing but giggling as I gave them a very confuse face.

"Man... You're still very innocent about love tomboy." Cyborg gave me a wicked smirk and continues on his pizza.

My eyebrows twist together as I send him a moodily glared and back on my food. Why does Nick have to act like that? Maybe I've to apologize him when I've a chance. I think while I quickly ate my pizza and jump of from bed. Then I felt someone grabbed a strand of my ponytail hair, which made me yelp of in shock and pain.

"Whoa! Hold on Nita. I've to talk to you about those guys." Robin Let go from my hair and dragged me out of infirmary room. Hello~ I'm hurting leader.

"Firstly who're they and why did you seemed so mad like you want to kill them?" He asked me as we walking along the corridor.

"Hey do you remember that I've told you about someone who spilled an acid into my eyes and sold me to the illegal company?"

"Well yeah, wait but why?" He said and slightly scratch his head.

"You've found them." I narrowed my eyes as I gave him a stern look. His eyes widen a bit when I looked at him. I turned away from my mask leader and sigh tiredly.

"More than that, they just spat out their secret about the one who hired them."

"Isn't it was Slade?"

"No, it's someone else that I know. And he know me more than you though." I lowered my tone almost instantly while I said that. The tears started to creep out from my eyes but I tried to hold them back. Robin gave me a worried look and continues to ask some question.

"Then who is it." His toned also become more serious too.

"His name is Patsapon Kittiphatchara." Robin stopped walking and turn to face me.

"Wait a Minuit. Why does he have same surname as..."

"He's my uncle. My real uncle." I cut him off when he was about to finish.

"He's the one who always think that I'm a junk, the one who killed my parent and the one who hired them to kidnap me." He simply looked at me in concern and pats my head softy like brother and sister always do.

"I know what your feeling, I know what it felt like when you saw someone you love doe when you're not able to help them." He said and gave me a sad smile.

He are same as me and the others, far away from their loving parents (I just think, he never told me about his parent like the others okay? I just look at his action.).

"But it's also really hurt when another one that I respect him was damage my family. I don't mind if he say that I'm a junk for thousand times or hit me or kick me as he want to." I sigh before continue speaking. "But this is too 'cruel'." I stared blankly on nowhere.

"Why can't they just leave you alone?" Robin poked me to remind me to keep walking to the Interrogation room.

"They won't, trust me they will searching for me until they make sure that I died." Then we stopped at the door and Robin opened it for me to walk inside.

There're nothing in this room except the table, the chair, the lamp and two guys. They stared at us for a moment and I'm sure what they're looking at is me. One of those guys started to gasped loudly when he saw me. I heard he murmured the word 'ghost' in Thai softly. Hey what's happening today? Why I have to see a ghost or hear this word all the time! I think I should get out from here right now, before I make them got crazy.

"Hey Robin, I you don't mind. Maybe I should talk to you later? Maybe after you send them to the jail okay?" He just cocked his masked where I his eye browse is and reply my request.

"Sure, tomorrow then?" I nodded to him and get out from that room.

_But I'm not understand, why did he have to kidnap me? I know that he killed my parents because of their … but what did he want from me? _I thought during I walked back to my room. I dropped my self on the bed and stared on the ceiling. I let out a huge long sigh. This is a first time that I feel so many emotions flooding in my mind. Sad, confuse, hate, angry and most of all I felt want... I want him to die, I want them to die and I want to see them dying in front of me. They're nothing but a waste living organ on this planet. They're not even belonging to live on this world. 'But that is wrong' my mind said that to me. Yes it's badly wrong to kill some one in your family. Even thought I don't want them to be my relative but anyway we are, and we still be a family until the day I die. My parent always remind me when I was teased by my friends in my old school that ' They are bad but it doesn't mean we have to repeat their action back to them' I tried to calm my self down by breathing slowly and steady. I don't know who long I've stay like that but now I feel want to have a rest.

**Next morning 8:00 am**

**Nita's p.o.v**

We're standing in front of our ship which was perfectly fixed last night by Cyborg. And that's made Cyborg got a fewer. I knew it because Starfire woke me in the middle of the night and ask me to treat him. I gave him some herbal medicine and now he was resting on his seat in the ship, waving goodbye to the North Pole explorer staff including Mr. Glacier. But I haven't seen Nick this morning even in breakfast time. Maybe he feels sick after he saw me in ghost form. I turned to look at the building for the last time to make sure that Nick was still coming for saying goodbye.

"Dude! Out of your day dreaming and move over here!" Beast boy shouted to me as he climbed into his own ship.

I nodded and started climb into Raven's ship (I can't stay with Cyborg because he have a fewer.) but then the noise stop me.

"WAIT!" I gasped and look backward to see the orange red hair boy running toward us with something in his arms.

Before I noticed the dark panda ring under his eyes and his messy hair, he tripped over and fell down hard on his face. The huge sweat drops flowing on my face a he fall down. When he got up, he walked over me and hand me a paper bag. I looked up at him with confusing face.

"I made this for you. Hope you'll like it." I saw a slightly shade of blush appear on his face.

So I shoved my hand into a bag and pulled something up. It is a snowy white fluffy scarf with baby blue spot on it. _He __refuses to sleep because of this? _I looked at him as he gave me a weak smile.

I chuckled " Thank you" And I smile at him.

"Aww~ Dude look at them." Beast boy make a small ugly voice.

"They're smiling together." Cyborg and Robin sang weirdly after him.

"Like…" Then Raven and Starfire.

"A couple!" They shouted and give each other high five. I growled at them and Nick just make a tired face.

Before the ship was launch I wave goodbye to Nick and the view of him and the staffs are getting smaller and smaller. I rest my chin on my knees and letting out a happy sigh as I rubbed my face on a soft piece of fabric on my face. Raven just turned away from her novel book and stared blankly at me. Then I heard Cyborg yelling and crying out loud from his ship. Every one snapped their head head up quickly and bended to focus at Cyborg's ship.

"What happen!" Robin said as he tried to see through the glass window.

"Dude! He just pukes!" Beast boy said and covered his eyes to prevent from the nasty feeling. Then every one in the ship are arguing about who's going to clean that mess.

**After the Titans left at North pole center**

**Normal p.o.v **

Nick stared blankly after the orange ship. His mind ran crazily different from his calm face. In his right hand is the platinum compass that keep spinning for a moment until it flicks to stop and pointing straightly to somewhere. Nick stopped looking at what he was looking and checks on his compass. He let out a curious exclaim.

"Oh! I got it!" His adopt father also exclaim excitedly making himself jumped from shocking.

"What is it?" Nick said with half relieve and half annoyance.

"That's called mind's compass."

"Mind's compass?"

"Yes it's a compass that always point to the things that we wish to have the most." Mr. Glacier said to his son warmly before he walked back into his office.

The young ginger hair boy stared back to the compass and he realized that the point object in this shiny compass is pointing to the direction of the orange ship, but what is it?

Phew! It had been a while now since my last update. Anyway I'm still keep finding the ideas for this story. Please don't forget to review this chapter. BYE!


	9. Doppelgänger

**Chapter 9 : Doppelgänger**

**Titans Tower 7:00 a.m.**

In the peaceful morning in the T shape tower on the island. The five teenage heroes are thatch together at the back of the couch. Cyborg and Nita are playing their favourite video game violently as Robin, Starfire and Beast boy are cheering for them together at the back of them. Raven was tried to keep herself to meditate like normal.

"Give up little girl! You'll never win your big brother!" Cyborg shouted

The Nita reply him with same amount of volume "No way Cyborg, You're going down!"

While two Titans were heatly battling on the video games, the others (accept Raven) were betting who's going to win. Then Nita's iPhone ranging and vibrating on the table.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Hey Nita can you pick it up please?" Cyborg said with his eyes still on the TV screen.

Nita sigh and pick up rectangular object that keep vibrating in next to her. When she peeked on it, she found out that her own manager was calling her again. _This is already fifth time! _She thought and presses the button to answer her.

"Hello?" She tried to say with her normal tone and turned to play the game again.

"Okay. Nationa I've add more works for you to do today, let me repeat them to you, well you have to record your voice in the studio at nine o'clock, after that you have dance practicing at half past nine, then you have to write the new song for your concert. And bla...bla...bla..."

Nita pinch on the game console hardly as her manager speaking to her. _Why the hell she tried to find me a lot of work?_ While her manager keeps edifying, she tried to calm herself down by breath in and out deeply. In my office, I don't use my **Nita **name, Because I use Nita only when I'm in hero form.

"And you have to go to the met an orphan at Jump city child care center okay?"

"Yes mam..." then she pause "Wait a minuet…did you just say Jump city child care center?"

"Mmm…Yes, what's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"No! Nothing bye" then she quickly hung up her phone before she's going to said something even more. Nita suddenly turned back to focus on the game with joyfully humming her song making all of her friends looked over her with puzzled.

Then Robin said with slightly puzzled looking at his new teammate "Hey, what's new Nita?"

"I'm visiting someone!" Then Nita finish her battle by press the button. Soon the screen shows that Nita is the winner.

"Yes! Eat my dust big bro!" She gave Cyborg a playfully sneering.

"Oow MAN!"

"There there girl." Raven said and walk toward her. "Who you're visiting?"

"You remember about the kids that were kidnapped by those me like me right?" all of her friend nodded in same time.

"That who I'm visiting!" Then all of them gasped

All of them ran in and give her a group hug. "Congrat Nita!" Nita who was squashing in the middle of the grip is gasping for the air, but the moment got cut off by the beep sound of the Titan's alarm. All f them drop her down and ran to check at Titan computer, leaving dazzling Nita lied on the floor. Robin filled on the password and search for the location of the villain, soon he found out that Killer Moth has trespass their tower.

"Titan Trouble gets to the roof now!" Robin shouted and leads the others toward the roof and all they saw is Killer Moth, Kitten and their pets were standing by in their position.

"Hello Teen Titans, happy to see your old friend?" Killer Moth spoke up with his leering tone.

"What do you want!" Robin hissed wildly.

He chuckled "Nothing much bird boy. Just ..."

"I just want to visit my Robbie-poo before I'm going Hawai for one week. Robie-poo I'm leaving today evening, please give me a ride to the air port." All of the teenage heroes could feel their goose bump as they heard Kitten make her voice sounds smaller, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Killer Moth growled and snapped "Kitten!"

"What daddy?"

Nita elbowed on Beast boy and whispered to him with slightly curious" Who are they? And who is Robbie-Poo?" Beast boy tried to not burst out his laughter but it's too hard for him. Then Cyborg joined him a laughing things. Raven tried to not giggled so she hided her humour grin under her hood. Starfire's hair burned by her starbolt and Robin was flushed as red as his uniform.. Nita looked around and tilted her head aside like a confusing puppy.

Killer Moth suddenly roared and ordered an enormous group of giant moths to attacked them. All of Titans ran in and started to attack the moths. Starfire grabbed Robin's arms and fly to Killer Moth. Beast Boy turned into a Tiger and bite one of the Moth, he immediately spit it out and stung out his tongue.

"Yuck! It taste really bitter."

"Nobody tell you to bite It." said Raven as she helped him up and create a huge black dice to fly up.

Cyborg was blasting his cannon and punching the giant insect and Nita in Thai's form was defecting one by one of the moths. Just a moment, Nita grabbed one of the moths and it growled at her angrily. She suddenly screamed out and threw it away without looking at where she threw it. Kitten who was trying to find Robin in a crowed of the insect was hit perfectly on her face by one of those moths. She put her hand on her face and groaned in pain, then she jumped up and tried to attack whoever that hurt her.

"Hey you!" Nita heard that stranger's voice was come closer. "How dare you hit me!" Kitten screech, jump on top of her and slapped across Nita's face.

Nita quickly recovered and punch on Kitten's stomach. Kitten fell down and curl into a ball. And Nita pulled up by her collar and narrowed her eyes as Kitten turned to face her. Suddenly their eyes drop in shocked when she saw each other's face clearly. Nita dropped her down and stared at her in shocked and puzzled, Kitten did the same expression on her face. They looks SIMILLAR!

Meanwhile this, Robin who was trying to capture Killer Moth was flicked away from the villain and knocked out on the floor.

Starfire gasped and yelled his name "Robin!" Then her eyes shone bright green. She turned to snarl at Killer Moth and his daughter who was stared at her with fear, dreading what would happen next to them. Starfire shot her laser beam from her eyes over them make both of them flies away and fell into the ocean. The group of nasty big insect quickly flew away to find their master, leaving the titans tower behind. The Titans quickly run to knocked out Robin. Starfire carefully prop up her boyfriend and shook him lightly to wake him up.

"Robin…" She whispered quietly.

Instantly much for every one's happiness, Robin groaned and opens the lid of his masked eyes. Starfire hugged him lightly to not crash his bones like what she did before.

"Hey" Nita called him. "You okay Robin?" she said as he traveled his eyes toward her. Robin looked at Nita, stunned and pointed his index finger toward her. "Why did you guys staying with Kitten Moth." Nita was jolted by his word **'Kitten Moth'.**

"Oh! Robin. I'm so glad that you remember us!" Starfire beamed.

_What! Remember me as half kitten half moth? _Nita thought ( **A/N: she's not even known who is Kitten okay? She just misunderstands that Robin remembered her as a monster**.), pissed off. Much later, Robin was recover and looked around to see Nita curled in an anime style.

"Uhh… What's wrong with her?" Robin asked Starfire quizzily.

"Robin!" Nita turned to glare at him, then she stomped over him and yell at him. "What happen with your brain? Remember me as a monster half kitten half moth Huh! Even though I love animals but this is unacceptable did you hear me!"

"Whoa! Chill down girl. He just misunderstands." Cyborg grabbed Nita and pulled her away from Robin.

"Hey, where's Kitten, I though I saw her around here?" Robin looked around.

"SEE! He's really think what I think he is." Nita yelled at Cyborg.

"Nita?" Robin mumbled

"WHAT!" Nita snapped.

"I thought you have to go to work at nine." Robin he said calmly and show her his watch. Nita looked at the clock 8:35 _Oh shit _

"Oh Shit! I've gotta go now! Bye guys and Robin! I'll finish you later!" Nita ran to the edge of the roof and turned into form and flew away to her Lodestar office. All of them look at each other and shrugged together.

**Back to the Common Room **

After they made their way back to the common room. Now they were grouped together in front of Robin's laptop. He was still wondering why did he thought that Nita is Kitten. Robin started to compare the picture of Kitten Moth and Nita, the result is they're as same as a twins.

"I don't get it, they're not even a relative. They are not supposed to be this similar." He crossed his arms and learned back against the sofa.

"Yes, especially with that clorbag!" Starfire was strongly upset about it.

"So, what's make them like this? They came from different side of the world!" Beast boy said and pick up the picture of them in his hands.

"The doppelgänger, I don't know is it true or not, but some are said it is." Raven said, use her mind power to typing something on Robin's laptop.

"Somebody said that we'll have a people who has same feature with us is live in somewhere on this world. Just like you two and Nita's parent. It's same in this case." Raven said as she looked at Robin and Starfire.

"That is very odd. On my home planet is does not have any of the strange story like this." Starfire slightly scratch her head.

"We should wait for that, our mission is to find out why did Killer Moth had trespass out Tower" Robin punch his fist into his palm.

"Then how? Make Nita dress in Kitten and go to stay with him?" Beast boy's word makes him surprise then smile.

"Thank you Beast boy, that's great idea." Robin said, patting him on his head make him even more confuses.

"Girls I need you to prepared something for this." Then Robin wrote the list on the paper and hand it to Raven.

"Blond Wig, color contact lenses, pink strap top. Why do we need them?"

"Just take it." Robin ordered. Raven shrugged and pulled Starfire out from that room with her.

**Jump city childcare center 10:30 a.m.**

**Nita p.o.v **

After I've dance practice in the studio, now I'm siting in the Lodestar's van, heading to the childcare center to meet the orphans. I'm not the only one who's going there, Mr. Jupiter and his family, my own manager and some of the my co-workers and staffs are also coming with me. This is where I left the children that were kidnapped with me. Now it's time to take them home. Nobody in the office apart from my boss know that I'm Titans, because I'm Nationa in working time and Nita in hero's time. I need to put on the sunglasses everyday and the brown contact lens if theres any case that I've to revealed my eyes. Just like the other heroes that have their own normal job do, they need to protect their secret identity. Robin had also told me about the other heroes such as Superman,The Flash, Wonder woman and stuff stuff. Which I barely knew about them, their's no super hero in my home, because everyone can be a hero by helping each other. My friends promise me that they will take me to meet the other super heroes if they have a time. Suddenly the van got slow down and finally stop. I got out from the van, then walk toward to the entrance. The staff opens the door for us, I wait until I walk pass him, said thanks to him and quickly walks into the room. This childcare center is quit new, clean and looks comfortable. I heard the sounds of the kids playing and laughing rumble from the playroom. Then I saw the middle age woman walked from the room, smiling.

"Welcome to Jump city childcare center, I'm the manager, my name is Miranda Jordan." I shook her hand and smile back at her.

"Thank you Miss Jordan, we're really please to come and meet your center and your kids."

"Well come in. They're waiting for you." She said, open the door. I step in and saw the kids were playing with the toys, running around crazily or sleeping on their bed. The groups of the children ran over us and pulled my co-workers away. I tried to find those kids but there were nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me, do you have any Asian kids here?" I asked one of the staff.

"Yes we have, they're playing in the garden."

"Can you take me to them?" She nodded and lead me the back yard.

The center's back yard is very wide and full of flowers, plants and birds. There's a small fountain and the pond in the middle of it. I heard the Thai's word from my left hand side, I turned and see five children are playing under the tree. They're playing Thai's game, first I'm not sure that they're those kids or not, but when I heard their voice I know who're they. I walk toward them without their notice, standing behind them and watch them playing their game. They make me think of my childhood, I used to play with the farmer's kids when I was young.

**(Translate mode: on )**

One of the kids stop playing and look at me."Sister?" Then all of them turned to face me.

I smile to them but my smile suddenly twists into curious look when I saw them starting to cry. I try to think what did I do wrong. Then all of them cried loudly, lunged to me and hug me tightly. Making me fall on my back.

"We *sniff*miss… you*sniff* so much" The boy said to me.

"You're so mean, why did you left us here for so long? And where is your sunglasses?" The long hair girl nestled against my face. Now my face was coat with the tears drop, but that doesn't matter.

"Well, long story. I'm so sorry that I left you all here, I need to find the money so I can take you home. Now I'm already treat my eyes and ready to take you home." I hug them back softly and look at them.

"I want to go home, I can't understand what are they speaking to me. All I can say is Yes, No, I'm fine, thank you, Hi, Good bye." Another girl speak with a little upset tone.

"Yes I know, but I we had nothing at that time. I need to make sure that you guys are safe while I'm finding the job." I said to them.

"Sister, are you an actress?" Another boy asked me. "Nope, I'm an idol"

**Later…**

I lead them into the playroom where Mr. Jupiter and my manager are. I call them out from that room to have a talk. They seem surprise when they seem me with another five kids. Especially my manager.

"Well looks like you have a new friend Nationa." My manager quietly exclaim with fake smile.

"Actually, I call you out because I want to take them with me." They both gasp after I finish my line.

"No, You can't! There's no way hell I'll let you keep those orphan as long as I'm your manager. Nationa!" Like I guess, She denies it. Strongly.

"I have to!" I raise my voice. The children hug me tightly as they realize that we're starting to fight.

"What do you talking about? Nationa you have a perfect life, you've every thing, why did you have to adopt these children?" She's continuing to rapidly snap. Mr. Jupiter and me were looking at each other in worried. There's only him and his family that know about my past apart from Titans. Finally I sigh and give her a blank look.

"No I'm not." She expanded her eyes " I'm also the orphan, more than that I've been kidnap by the same guy that do it with them. I'm here to take them back." I narrowed my eyes as I said. Now I felt really serious.

"Are you kidding me? I know that…" I cut her off "No, it's not. I'm saying the truth. Please let me help them, and all of the orphan in this center."

Mr. Jupiter chuckled kindly. "You've got them. After I hear your guardians give you a permission." I beamed and pick up my phone to ask Robin about this.

"But boss you can't…"He cut her off " Yes she can, stop complaining or else I'll find Nationa a new manager." Mr. Jupiter said calmly, she quickly shut her mouth and let it be.

**Titans tower 12:00 a.m.**

**Raven's p.o.v**

Starfire and me are holding the shopping bags, walking along the corridor to common room.

"Hey Starfire, do you think she'll do it?" I asked, she turned and give me an unsure expression.

"I do not know friend Raven, perhaps she might be very angry when she hear Robin's plan." She pushes her bottom lips by her fingertip.

"Yeah If I'm her, I'd be really piss." I finish before we enter the common room. Beast boy in kitten form ran in and jump over me, nuzzling.

"Cut it out or I'll send you to another dimension." I threaten him, pick him up and place him on the couch.

"Dude, I know you like it when I change into a kitten." He cocked his eyebrow rapidly.

"No I don't, just be nice. One of us gonna be Kitten soon." I said, place the shopping bags on the table. Well okay actually I like it. After Nita's wise plan, me and Beast boy had become a lot closer to each other. I feel slightly WEIRD when I got closer to him. Not in bad way but in other way. Anyway, being with Beast boy is not that bad. I could be more friendly and closer to people society.

"Hey I though I asked you to buy only three things. How did it come seven?" Robin narrowed his eyes as he look at another two in my hands and Starfire's each.

"Just our own stuff. Not a big deal." I tried to say in my normal monotone, looked away from all of them. I bet Starfire would copy my action as well.

"Girls" Cyborg sighs and shook his head.

"Now all we can do is waiting for Nita." Not for long after Robin said, his communicator rang.

"_Nita calling Robin, copy that._" Speaking of the devil. Then he pick up, answer it.

"Nita, you need to get back to Titans tower. Now." He ordered.

"_Hey, before I get back, can I ask you something?_" "What?"

"_Can you let this five children stay in our tower for a couple days?_" She said and turned her communicator to face five Asian children, three boys, two girls." Robin's spiky hair point up as he heard that the children come over to his tower.

"Why?" He glared at her. "_Because I'm trying to make sure that they're safe until I take them back to Thailand_." That's her answer.

"And?" He said. "_I might have to go after them._" Beast boy and Cyborg puke their soda on the floor.

"What?" Robin said in half shock as every one were ran and surround him.

"_Whoa! Chill down guys. Just for three or four days after my next songs recording_."

"Oh thanks Azar…I though we have to lose another teammate." I sigh out to relieve.

"_The reason I have to go is I must take them back with my own hand, and I need to get some sort of my own stuff from my old house after Thailand's great flood._"

"Oh yeah man I've heard of it from the news. Looks like her home is also in the risk area" Cyborg shows us a newspaper. Beast boy took it, starting to read.

"Dude, that was a mega flood." He was also worried about it.

Robin took for minuets to think, and then he get an idea in his head. "Well alright, they can stay." Nita lit up a bright smile.

"But you have to do something for me." He said in his leader mode.

"_Okay Boss, I'll do anything you want!_" She put her hand up in pilot style.

**Titans Tower**

**Starfire's room 18.30 p.m.**

**Nita p.o.v**

"I should've killed you last morning," I grumbled into my communicator as Starfire and Raven messing around my body to dress me up as the girl they're called 'Kitten Moth' (They finally told me about her) Right now I'm already put on the wig, the color contact lenses and a light make up. They said they just want to look how similar I am with that spoiled Kitten.

"What's wrong with it, I just ask to disguise in Kitten's form. It won't kill you at all."

"Yes of course it's going to kill me, can't you remember that I'm not really friend with an insect that's bigger than my thump." I felt my head boiled like a water pot.

"Then please just do it, from now on Silkie is gonna be your tutor, you have to deal with your insect phobia."Karma! I want to cry. I can do every thing but just not make me messing around with those ugly and scary creatures. Silkie is fine but please not them, the giant killer moths. When I fully dressing up, I felt like my spirit had enter to the wrong body that have same feature as me or something.

"Right, perfectly same. What's made you born like this?" Raven said teasily.

"Oh, stop it Raven. You gonna make me want to suicide myself right now. " I glared at her.

"Ehehe…sorry." She chuckled " Well yeah, dress up as a spoiled teen age girl, stay in a house that full of insect. Sounds really beautiful enough for me." I mocked

"Really?" she exclaim. "I just ridicule!" I snapped as she laughs out even more. Just then I heard Starfire opened the door, the first thing that I see in her hand his her bumgolf thingy that's mean Pet in English, name Silkie.

"Here is my bumgolf, please take care of him." She warn me, but when Silkie face me. He jumped and duck into Starfire's embrace. We all looked at him shivering like he think that I'm a ghost like Nick does.

"Maybe you should took off your wig and contact lenses." Raven suggested and I followed her recommended. Silkie seemed more comfortable when he saw my real face. He suddenly jumped on me, making me got goose bump all over my skin. My mouth flapping open to shiver as I feels like I'm hugging something soft and slimy. And most of all, IT"S MOVING!

"Um.. S…star can you h…hold him f..for a min…nuets?" I asked her, shakily.

"Yes, come here my bumgolf." Silkie squeak and nuzzled on her chest. I sigh to relieve.

"I..I c…can't do it. I'm still afraid of insect." I feel so hopeless. Actually I tried to heal my insect phobia for many times. But that's waste of time and waste of my energy.

"I know that it is not appropriate to ask you, but I still wonder why did you fear to the insect." Starfire asked, yeah that's a good question.

"Well, when I'm 4 years old…

**FLASHBACK**

4 years old Pla is sitting on the bench in the school garden, she's very tired after she got fight with her classmate again. Suddenly the boy is walking toward her, smiling.

"Hey Pla, I have something to for you." He said and gives a box to her. She quickly open it, then she scream out, threw the box away when she saw a big black, furry spider in the box. The spider quickly run away with it's eight legs. The boy was laughing as he saw her cried out in fear.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Since that happen, I've got an insect phobia until now." I turned to my friend and saw Silkie cried out in sad tone, as he knew that I'm afraid of him.

"I'm sorry Silkie, but I can't do that." I said and tried to pat his head.

**Common Room**

I decided to take a bath, since I can do nothing to treat my insect phobia. Now I'm in my yellow T-shirt and a sweat pants, heading to the common room where every one is. The door slid open, then I saw the kids are playing with Beast boy and Cyborg. Beast boy is changed into a lot of animals to make the girls laugh and Cyborg is playing the video game with the boys.

"Alright kids, it time for bed." I said to them in Thai. They quickly ran from my friends toward me and stood in front of me.

"Man they're very nice kids, though I don't know what are they speaking, I though all of kids are just a demon." Cyborg said in good mood.

"Is all of your country's people are always being polite?" Beast boy asked playfully.

"Nope, anyone in the world can be polite, Just depends on how they teach the children to be respect to the elder."

"Dude! I'm not looking that old." He exclaimed. "I mean someone who's older than them." I quickly reply.

"Well you guys not even know their name." Then I called my friends to come closer to me.

"First, her name is Nada." I said and point at the long dark hair girl.

"Next is Poom and Pat" The twins boys are smiling to my friends.

"Then this is Fa and Plae. They're sibling." Both of little girls are waving to all of the stranger in front of them.

"Have you already contacted to their parent yet?" Robin asked

"Yep, I am. Luckily that they can remember their home address and phone number." I said and look at the children.

"Sister, I'm sleepy. Can we go to bed now?" Nada asked me in her language, lightly pulled my shirt.

"Uhh… Yes sorry little one, follow me okay?" I said back to her in Thai and started moving.

"Where're they gonna sleep in?" Raven asked me.

"They can sleep on my bed then. I'm fine to sleep on the floor."

"Are you certain Friend Nita, it is not comfortable to sleep on the floor." Starfire said as she hug Robin from behind him.

"It's okay guys. I've even sleep on the street before I met you. I'm sure about this"

"Okay good night" Robin and all of them wave good night for the kids and me.

**Nita's room**

Fortunately that my bed is wide enough for five kids. I turned off the light after I warned them to pray for Bhuddha. Then I walk on to the mattress that Cyborg gave me. I said good night to the kids, but Poom turned on my lamp and stared at me.

"What?" I asked him sleepily. "We can't sleep, can you tell us a bedtime story?"

"Uh… I'm not good at the story." "Please Please sister, you can make it up or anything." He bounch on my bed rapidly.

"Okay, alright. Well…once upon the time, there is a blind begger begging for the money by playing her violin…"

* * *

><p>Here is another chapter. I don't have any idea what to make for my new story. Well lit me tell you. Next chapter 'Bad day Good day' coming in one day, if I have enough time.<p> 


	10. Badday Goodday

Well here is another chapter. For the Reader please don't hate me because I filled in mostly my home country culture T_T, Now I'm trying to find more information about different culture. If you want to add anything. Please just tell me. Have fun! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Bad day Good day<strong>

**Killer Moth's house 7:00 a.m**

**Nita's p.o.v**

I'm now in front of that strange insect head guy's home. Well nice house, but I think it's not going to be looking good inside them. All of this happen is because of Robin's stupid plan to make me dress up as Kitten Moth, the daughter of that Killer Moth. But a problem is I can't fix my insect phobia thing. _Why I have to do this mission, why don't he send Beast boy and make him transform into an amebae or whatever that human can't see. Why did they send me?*_ I thought before I pull my luggage toward the door.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was in T-car, with Cyborg and Robin in the front seat._

"_Hey girl, you look so tired. What's wrong?" Cyborg asked while he's still driving his car._

"_I feel not really well, Last night I have a dream… that my parent come to meet me." _

_**In her dream**_

_I was sleeping on the mat while the kids were on my bed. I feel a pair of warm arms is stroking on my head. I slowly open my eyes and saw my parents were kneeling next to me, rubbing my hair. Both of them are wearing the long white dress, smiling at me._

"_Dad! Mom!" I sat up, thrown my hands around both of them and give them a hug. I miss them, I miss their warm embrace, I miss their sweet smell, and I miss their voice. I don't care that I'm hugging a ghost or the spirits. I need them badly._

"_You're back. Where have you been? Why don't you exist in front of me?" I felt my tears are starting to form on my eyes._

"_We're sorry. We're really missing you. More than anything." My mom said with her soft voice. Then they put their hands down and start to cry._

_I kicked my blanket away, crawling over them. "Dad, mom? Why're you crying? Who's hurting you?" _

"_Little one…help us please, we're hurt, we're cold, we want to get away from that place. But we can't." My dad said shakily. Then they said nothing but smile sadly and walk pass through the window without any difficulty._

"_Dad! Mom! Please come back! Don't leave me alone…" I jump from my bed and tried to grab them, then you know what happen? I fell._

"_Nita!" Robin call me_

_I gasp then pause for a second then speak up again._

"_Are you sure you gonna send me? I think you should send Beast boyinstead. We have plenty more time to plan about this." I said to Robin and Cyborg. _

"_Yes I'm sure, I think this might be a great experience for you." My boss ordered with a smile. I sneaky stuck out my tongue without his notice. Hmp! _

"_And be careful in night time, I've heard that there's a cold blood murder hiding around here." His warning gave me more panic."Oh! I forgot to give you this." Cyborg hand me my iPhone that I gave him last night. "We've already put in the same circuit as our communicator into this, so you can contact us without knowing that you came from the Titans." Robin said and shows me how to use it._

"_And what if I have to say you guys name?" I asked him_

"_Just say whatever you want, or you just say our real name so he won't be able to remember us." Cyborg said, then he stopped the car "We're here now, be careful little girl." I nodded and get out from T-car. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Okay Nita, deal with it." I said to myself before I open the door.

It's seem surprise that this house is just looks like a normal foreigner house. Every thing is normal, but it must have a secret in this house and whatever it is, I have to find it.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I yell out to check that nobody is here.

"Kitten!" I jolt as I heard the dried voice of that man. Before I face him, I heard a footstep from up stair.

"Kitten, I thought you going to come back on Friday, today is Tuesday." He said and point at the calendar. Oh crap I forget to think about this!

"Uh…I… I just come back cause I'm worried about you daddy. I heard that nearby our home has a coldblooded murder hiding in this village." I gave him a weak smile as he makes a confusing face mix with wonder?

"Kathryn Walker, are you okay? Do you have a fever ordid you eat something wrong? Or…" He said and checks on my temp, I softly grab his arm and move away from my head, or else my wig will flew out.

"I'm… I'm fine daddy, whats make you think I'm not okay?"

"Because you never this much worries about me." He said with truly sad face. What kind of daughter she is, She's not even worried about her father just for one time? Gah! She's such a bitch!

"Here I am, worry about you, so…are you hungry? I'll make something for you." I quickly run away from him. _Okay…just be a good daughter like I did before, just make him feel please_. I tried to find kitchen

"I guess that you also have sore throat too? You're voice seem a bit deeper and smoother."

"Uh… Yes yes…I have sore throat." Then I pretend to cough.

"Your skin is also look abit tanner too, I think you had a great time on the beach." He said playfully. Actually it my original skin colors.

Later...

"Here you are daddy, I made you a stir-fried vegetables." I said proudly as he stared at the plate with amazement.

"How did you made this!" He exclaimed.

"Easy, wash the vegetable, pour in the oyster sauce and..." He cut my sentence off." No, I mean...normally I'll be the one to cooked for you. Because you said you can't cook." I started to sweating as I realize that I can't even act perfectly like Kitten. What should I say?

"Okay daddy, if you don't wanna eat my food, I'll throw it away."I pretend to pick the plate up and throw it into the bin, but Killer Moth grabbed the plate, pulled it to him before I reach it.

"No no no, I just very happy that finally my daughter had cook something for me." He gave me a smile, picked up his fork and taste my food.

"Mmm...it nice" I sigh to relief as he said.

"But...how many spoon of chilly that you put in! "He blow out the fire from his mouth. Shit! I forgot that some foreigner can't eat too much spicy.

"Kitten! Please give me some water!"

"Water is doesn't help dad, you have to drink milk or eat an ice cream!"

Later...

Killer Moth collapse on the sofa as I sit on the floor near by him. Panting deeply. What the? Why do I have to this? He is Killer Moth! the villain that trespass our tower, but in another side, he's kind of a good father. Even thought he had spoiled his daughter. Suddenly I heard some one is knocking the door.

"Please wait! I'm coming." I shouted and walk to open the door. Then I freezes when I saw a guy with spider head. I squeaked in fear as smile at me!. I tried to hold my scream back, because of his behavior is looking free. Maybe he just a friend of Killer Moth. I tried hard to smile in front of the insect that I hate the most.

"H...hello? How can I help y..y..you?"

He make a same face as Killer Moth when I first came into his house. Why? Did I do something wrong?

"Baby? I thought that you've go to Hawai, why you ar back so early? And what's wrong with you? Usually you'll lunged to hug me or called me Fangy-poo. Did you eat the wrong pill?"

Baby? Why did he called me like that? He's not my boyfriend... or he is Kitten' s boyfriend? I'm totally have no idea how is Kitten's personality is. I know that she is confident (in bad way), spoiled and fashionable. While I'm less confident (in different way), carefree and unfashionable (unless my manager make me). Wait waitwait! A minuet, come back Pla! You still have a Kitten's spider head boyfriend you have to deal with. Okay Nita acted and deal with it!

"Oh yes! I just got a bit air sick Uhh... Fangy-poo?" I tried to not laugh at his nickname, who the hell name him Poo?

"Yeah, I mean you might had a sore throat and some sun burn yes?" he said and looking at my skin. What? - - Again? I think Killer Moth and his son in law is had a same behavior.

"Yeah, I got them, but why are you here?" I scratched my head as I said.

"Hey, don't you remember that I've to ask father to take you to junior prom on Saturday? " Shit! Junior prom? Agh! My life! Luckily it's on Saturday

"Well I think that if you're here I'll take you now…" He said with cocky smile. Yikes! No! please. " But now you're sick, so if you feeling better just tell me okay?" He said and gave me quick peck on my cheek. I jolt in shock as he move out, jumped on the building wall and run away. I don't know how long I've been freeze in that position, but all I know is I just want to go home and forget all about this sickness. _That's it! I have to call them RIGHT NOW!_I quickly head to the up stair, which I found a door that have a name Kitten on it. I bolt into the room, close the door and quickly. I don't care call the Titans.

**Normal p.o.v**

"Nita calling anyone, copy that."

"Dude! Are you alright? You sounds…" she cut him off by yelling into her phone.

"Take it to Robin, NOW!" Beast boy quickly ducked away and threw his communicator to Robin.

"Nita, report. What's the problem?" as soon as he finish, Nita's head poked out from the monitor.

"Nice thinking Robin!" She pulled her head back. "Why don't you tell me more personal information about that bitch! Do you guys have any idea that how hard it is to face with hermoth father, and that her spider head boyfriend with my opposite personality?" She glared at them.

"Then I suggest to stop complaining and start moving." He narrowed his eyes " If you need to download anything, there's an adapter in your luggage. Use your phone with his computer and please Nita fix your insect phobia." Then he shut the communicator to finish the conversation.

"Robin, what's wrong with her insect phobia anyway? I mean… it's true that her reaction might crash our mission but nobody can change that accept herself. Beside phobia can't easily treat in just one or two day." Said Raven, crossed her arms.

"Yeah dude, even Raven still can't fixed with her ghost phobia." Beast boy smirked then end up with a loud slap across his face. "Aww!Rae I'm saying the truth!" He said, rubbing his poor green cheek.

"Robin, I am understand that you want to find out why does Killer Moth had trespass out tower, but please be patient. Everything needs to take for a time to finish." Starfire said to her boyfriend, taking his hand.

He sighs tiredly then smile "Maybe you're right Star, I've to be patient." She smiled back and gave him a light peck on his cheek. They heard a cat whistled from a group of their friend.

"What? I've every right to do this." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him make all of Titans burst out their laughing. Suddenly they stop when they notice that the children are all starring at Robin and Starfire.

"Get a room you two. There are little kids here." Cyborg said and joins to children group and play with them.

**With Nita…**

Nita stomped off from the room and walk down stair, keep complaining to her self.

"Wild, Cruel, Inhumanity! They knew that I have insect phobia but they're still send me! Gah! Just wait until I finish this stupid mission, I swear I'm gonna….Ahh!" She yelps out as her hand accidently bump into the horse sculptor.

Suddenly the secret room appear in front of her. She tried to look inside a long dark way. _This is not going to be good_ she thought and shook her head, keep concentrate to her mission. Nita walk down into the long, deep and dark concrete tunnel. She walked until she reaches one big room. She quickly transformed into an angel and creates the light ball by her hands. Now she had been improve her power skill, so she doesn't have to say the transformation words any more after she found out that her power is depends on her knowledge and imagination. She tried to find a desk or any computer. Anything that able to be a flash the light to every section of the room, then she bumped on something like a huge glass tank, turned around to face with the thousands of giant Moths in the glass tank. She jumped and ran away from them, but she tripped over, rolled along the floor, then crashed on a working desk.

"Aww!…" she rubbed her poor bleeding nose.

"Nice" then one of the folder fall on her head.

She rubbed her head, look up above her head and found Killer Moth's computer. So she quickly sprang up and opens a computer. But then she realized that she don't know how to hack into his account. She pulled up her phone and called Robin.

"Robin, report."

"Have you found anything?" Robin quickly popped up from the screen.

"Well good news and bad news."

"Just tell me." He grunted moodily.

"Yeah right I've found something. But I need some help here."

"What is it." He asked and raised his left eye brow

" Right, I need you to hack into his IP address and get his security password for me."

He stared at her curiously "Why don't you just us your power to transform into a hacker?"

She huffed and gives him a mock smile. "OH Robin thanks a lot. That's the most intelligent answer in whole world! AND WHY WOULD I CALLING YOU, IF I'M ABLE TO DO THAT!" she shouted loud enough to make his ear drum popped out from his other ear.

"Cause I can't do that! Hacking is not a culture."

"Then how can you use your power to create the dynamite when you escape from that ship?"

"_Hello_…? Dynamite had origin in Sweden and most people use it in some of their celebrating or party. That's why I can do that."

"Okay fine, I'll track down on his IP address and send the user ID on your phone." He hung up.

After few minutes, her phone gave her a alert that some one had send her some message. She quickly opened the message inbox and type in a password. Now she's able to finish the security system, then she started to find some information about Titans tower or anything that's looks odd. Nita had open in his webpage history and able to find some links about the weapons and hacking guide. Suddenly she accidently open one of the file in My computer. **'World Domination' **Okay… very simple and easy to find file. She quickly open the file and it's document. She started to yawn as she saw the bunches of essays in formal words. So she just try to find the important part. She read, read and read every time she move to next page, her face gain more sleepiness and bored. She stop at the equipment requiring list and spoke up to herself.

"Well alright mission accomplish." She smile tiredly and stood up, preparing to copy the file then…

"Kitten where are you?" _Oh crap OhcrapOh crap! What should I do!_She flapped her arms around, unsure what to do. She turn left and right, up and down.

"Kitten!Where are you? She flinched when she heard Killer's Moth dried voice become louder She quickly stabbed her thumb drive into the computer and downloads all the files and information that she need.

"Kitten are you here?" She heard his footsteps coming closer to the entrance of the tunnel.

_50% downloaded… _"Please please Mr. com Just be more faster please…." She whispered to pray to the holy things.

"Kitten!" His shadowed appeared at the stair.

_100% complete!... _then she move an arrow to the safety remove hardware button and pulled her thumb drive out and hid it behind her.

"Are you down here sweet heart? Ah…yes! Today it's your turn to feed my pets." Nita gasped but quickly acted along what he had say.

"Yes yes yes daddy! I'm gonna feed your uh…. Pets." She turned away from him and staring at the living things that he called a pet. Alright it's time to feed them….but what did they eat?

**Nita's p.o.v**

**Killer Moth's house 18:00 p.m. **

After I've escape from the bugs room back into Kitten's bedroom I could said that all of my fear were totally disappear, left only the slightly grossly feeling about her room decorations. Whether the unicorn, a giant heart shape pillow, that Fang's guy photos and pink shades of bed cover, which match with her room wall paper. I search around the room and bumped into the baby pink closets, then I felt a hurts on my eyes but not as much as when that bastards make me blind. I tried to stumble to find the bathroom but end up with a loud sneeze, but I don't care of my stupid allergies symptoms. Suddenly my hand brush against the smooth marble water tab, I quickly turn it on and took out my aqua contact lens to clean them from the dust. I looked into the mirror, I saw my eyes white area were redden because of itching from wearing the contact lens for long period of time, my wigs is fallen off revealing my real dark hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and speak to myself. I saw a girl that tried to change herself to somebody else, but no matter how much she has change, she always be the same. I walked out from the bathroom, fixing on my wig. Then I saw a pink note book which have 'Have a nice Day' on the cover had fallen from the top of closet. I picked it up and started to read it. Oh karma ... in the book is all of her disgusting stuff about her activity with her mate, Yuck! I could say that all of story in this book is just a zoo. Then my eyes were flicked on something interesting.

' _Dear Diary…_

_Today is the day that mommy had gone. I don't know why I feel so sad, I mean me and my mommy always fight with each other every time that we walk past by one, but… I love her and I just want her to hug me or kiss me like she'd do when I was younger, I feel so guilty that I have done those craps to her. I want to say I'm sorry and I love her, but now I can't even see her or hear her voice, forever'_

"Kitten! Sweet heart. Can you help me to make a dinner?" He shouted from the lower floor.

"Yes Daddy!" I snapped out from my thinking, put down the book where it cameand ran from Kitten's room. I walked down along the stair, make my way to stand next to him and help him to chop the vegetable.

"It has been along time that we didn't do the stuffs together."

"Since when?" I asked him curiously and turn to chop the carrot.

"Since your have mother gone." I stop what I'm doing; turn to look at his sad bug's eye.

"I've promise with you mom, that one day I'm going to be the new leader of this planet." I don't know what's my emotion right now. _'That was the craziest promise ever, but strangely cute.'_

"Daddy I'm going to get something…" When I was about to step out of the room, I heard the girl screechfrom the front door.

"_Help me! Help Meeeee!"_

I wonder who's on earth has that kind of small voice, but a sound like that girl is in a big trouble. I launch over the door, look around and found a skinny blond hair girl with pink suitcase is fighting with a 5'10 tall muscular man…WITH A KNIFE! That girl is tried to struggleaway from that man's bull grips. But I feel that she is quite similar to…. Stop it. I'm a hero I need to rescue a any conscious, I transform into a ghost and teleport to standing behind him. I snatch his head by the hair and pull him away from the girl.

"Why don't you fight with the one who have same strength with you huh!" I said in dried voice, push him away.

That buffalo size man rolling on the floor, quickly got up and face me. I tossed my wig away; throw it on the floor to make me easier to fight.

"Hah! Look who's here? The twins of that bitch, by the way you looks much better that your sister baby." He spoke with a sign of lust on his face. I chuckled as he slowly walks toward me.

"The cold blood murder, you have so done so much of terrible crimes, you have killed so many innocent life cruelly. I warn you to stop all of this stuff, before the karma will serve you right." I stared at him, now he is about 2 feet away from me. Of course he won't believe in my warning, cause of the different in religion and behavier.

"In my whole life, there's no karma."He laughs evilly.

"There there girl, don't worry. I'll send you to our heaven." He whispered and raises his knife hand in the air to stab me but it easily passes through my body. He tried again and realized that he had found something that he couldn't believe it.

He gasped, fall down "You! You're not a human, you are…"

"A ghost." I finish his line with humour smile on my face.

"Can we go now?" I said, call the other ghost around here to show them self in front of him. He moaned in fear and crawl back rapidly.

"If you won't take me, I'll take you." I said and extend my arm over him.

"No! Please No! I surrender Leave me alone!" he yelled and run away.

"Huh! Moron!" I shouted, change back to my human form and turn to find the girl whose duck her face in behind her knees, shivering.

**With Teen Titans…**

"Beast boy look!" Raven called her boyfriend.

"What's wrong Rae?" Beast boy is the first one who came.

"I just found a German book about Doppelgänger, they said the other name of it is called an evil twins, both of them will have opposite personality."

"Well it's true, but why do you have to be that shock?"

"Because it wrote that if both of them meet each other… **They will die**." Raven lowered her voice.

Beast boy widen his eyes, he felt fear and worried flood all over his mind. Just then the other Titans bang into common room, ready to get children out.

"Yo! Move your butt over here. We're going out."

Raven and Beast boy give each other a look then answer in same time.

"Go where?"

**Back to Nita's p.o.v**

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" I sat on my knee in front of her.

She slowly look up and fully face me. I suddenly recognize her, I got goose bump all over my arms, my hair were pointed upward, She is…

"You!" Kitten and me shouted in same time.

"How come you are here, dork Titans" She screech her ugly voice, making me nearly got deaf. Luckily that Cyborg had taught me some slang so I know that dork mean strange or something like that.

"Then how you're here airhead" I smirked as she screeched loudly for my victorious.

"You! How dare you called me airhead! And why did you dress up like me?" What a coincident! We dress up in same outfit in same day.

"Sorry I've no time for this." I push her out of my way and flew up over the Kitten's room window to pick up my suitcase.

"Hey you! Came back here!" She ran after me.

I quickly get into her room, grabbed my suitcase. I heard Kitten and her father's voice came from down stair, I know that I can't hide my secret anymore then I ran over the window, but then Killer Moth and his daughter bang into the room when I was about to launch. I turned and gave them the last look.

"You! How can you do this to me, I knew it that you're not Kitten, You such a…" He pause and tried to calm down.

"Sorry for everything" I gave them a smile then look at very angry Kitten gritting her teeth.

"Take care of him, he's a good father." That's my last word before the bat wings sting out from by back and flew away from the house. Kitten's expression was dramatically changed from angry to curious.

**Lode Star company**

**18:59 p.m.**

The Titans and the children are silently waiting for their another teammate. All of them were in their civilian outfit to not let anyone recognize them. Meanwhile Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire were playing with the kids. Robin and Raven were waiting for Nita's appearance.

"Are you sure you're not gonna pick her up from that house?" Raven asked, turned to look at Robin.

"If she's not arrive in five minutes, I'm gonna get her." Robin said, look at the watch.

"Get who?" They flinched and turned wildly to the owner of the voice, Nita. She smirked coyly yet tiredly, and then she crosses her arms and move toward them.

"Sorry for surprising you, but you know that I also can teleport from place to place as well."

Robin sigh in relieve his head and spoke up. "Well yeah, how's the home stay at…"

Nita cut him off "Don't remind me about that, and here the copy of all file I can get. All he wants to get from Titan tower is just our super computer programme that can access the secret homepage of every ministry."

Robin rubbed his chin seriously." Well yeah it's kindda reasonable for trespass the tower to get that thing."

"I haven't got much time, see you after this." Nationa waved, ran away from them. She change her colour contact lens from blue to Black, she wear black contact lens and put on her sunglasses every time she's in her office so she can hide her secret identity. After that she called all of her kids to follow her to the voice recording room. She opened the door to get the attention from all of her staff. She step into the system room which will record and fill effect into the music. She usually sang in the sound proof room, most of her songs are Thai because she still not really good about making a foreigner languages songs.

"Sorry I'm late, the traffic is damn bad in this evening." She walked in and pulled the children with her.

"It's okay, just in time to start recording your voice… or should I say your kids voice." Venus, Mr Jupiter's wife is smiled

"Thank you for your help Mrs. Jupiter. I'll never forget this." Nationa shook her hand with her owner's wife.

"Those kids are really good at acting, I'm very appreciate it, but you don't have to get all of children from the centre in here" Her Thai co-worker, Gong complain to her in their home language.

"Of course I have, This is their the chance to get an attention from every one, so they could adopt them or donate something for them, well let get ready to turn on the music, I'm going to them all of them here soon." Nationawalked out from the room with bunches of kids from childcare centre to the soundproof room. She set all of them in theposition, place the head phone on their ears. She put it on Nada's ears for the last person.

"Do you all remember what I said you should do?"

"Yes, sis!." All of them exclaim make all of their voice rumbled around the room. Nationa quickly covered her ears.

"G..g..good" She chuckled and stumble to the door.

Nationa rolled her eyes and whisk her head. Then walked back to the main room. She opens the door to see all of the staff and her friends in the sounds room.

"Let's started it." Then she press the Play button, the music started.

**RiangKwamrueandmae (Mother's day essay)**

Koon kru sung haikhian (Teachers ordered me)

Riangkwamrueangmaechan (writing about my mom.)

Bog hai song haitun wan prung nee.(Tell we to due it tomorrow.)

Man yagjung tum maiwai (I can't do it's too hard)

Noomaemai me (who is my mom?)

Leawjakeainhaidee young ngai? (How do I suppose to write?)

Pen huang go mairu (Concerned, I don't know.)

Do lae go maikun (To care never had.)

God mae un jingjing man jingmai? (Is mom embrace is that warm?)

Phromna gun tan aahan (To eating together)

Khoei me fun pai (has been just a dream.)

Mai me plang glom daimai me (There is no any lullaby.)

Hom pa maikhoeioonloei (The blanket is never warm. )

God mhonmaikhoeioon jai (Even hugging pillow. )

Non lubpai young deawdiaodai took te (Just me sleep alone in darkness.)

Mai me aaraijakean (There is nothing to be write.)

Haikrudai an prung ne (To hand it to teacher.)

Bon nagra dad go loenam ta (On paper there's only a tear.)

Ta maefungyu (If mom hear me.)

Mai wamaeyunai (No matter where u are.)

Mai wamae pen kry (No matter who're you.)

Chooy song rug glub ma (Please send me some Love.)

Ta maefungyu (If you hear me.)

Kid thueng nu noina (Please miss me just once.)

Nu kho san yawa (I'm promise you.)

Nu ja pen dek D (I'll be good child.)

Link

**T-car 19:00 p.m.**

**Nita's p.o.v**

I sat at the back of the car with Raven, Starfire and Beast boy. Each of us has one kid on the laps. Even Robin who is on the front seat has sleeping Poom on his laps. Cyborg had turn on the music to cradle the kids. After the voice recording, the kids had fallen asleep. I sigh and softly stroke Fah's hair.

"Alright kids lets get outta here, move, we're arrive." Cyborg yelled quietly to wake the children up, They yawn and jump out from our laps. When I stand out of the car, before I lead the kids to my room. I can sense that there's a letter for me inside the mailbox.

"Cy, can you go and get the letter inside the mailbox?"

"C'mon Nita, how can you bossin your big brother?"

So I pulled out the puppy face to beg him. "Please my handsome brother?"

He chuckled, nodded then walks away. I followed the others into the tower.

"Works every time." I mumble to myself and smile.

Later…

I'm reading the novel that I borrow from Raven, It's kindda creepy and fun. She said that I'm the only one of Titans that seem interest in this book. The others were out for their nap about ten minutes ago, so I asked them to take the kids to my room as well. Then I heard the automatic door swish open.

"Here you are" Cyborg hand me my letter. I picked it from his hand and studied on it.

"Your sixth sense is really stronger than Raven's sensing power." He crossed his metallic arms.

"Thanks," Then I looked at the address.

I widen my eyes in horror as I saw the address where this letter from. I've never ever felt this shock whenever I read the letter address, whether it came from a police, criminal, soldier, killerblablabla. But the letter that I really hate and fear for it the most in my life. Is the letter from the court of Thailand. Of course, it is because the court can order everything and everyone to follow their instruction, not only send the prisoner in jail. Since I was hiding from my relatives, I was only hope that this letter will never publish and send into my hands. But now, my will power it doesn't matter anymore.

"Is everything okay? You look out of colour." Cyborg sat next to me on the couch, concern. I try hard to not be jerky and smile to him.

"No, nothing. I have to go now." I quickly ran away from the room before Cyborg could ask anything more.

"What the heck is happening to her?" I heard him queried.

I ran across the corridor, heading to the roof. I walk to sit on the edge of the roof open the envelope to read the letter. Actually it's a subpoena from Thailand's court; order me to move back to Thailand, my loving home and my fearful hell. I flipped the paper and found the second letter stick out from the envelope, so I pick it up to read it.

_Dear NationaLynon_

_I've seen you by the television, and I recognize you. I don't know if you're really my long lost granddaughter or not. If yes, I want to say that I'm sorry for everything I've done to you long time ago. I feel guilty that I've left you alone after your parent's death. I need you to came back to collect your legacy. I don't care if you can remember me or not, I want you to came and meet me. I'm looking forward to see you._

_ Your sincerely _

_Keaw-at Kittiphatchara_

I squeeze both of the paper and toss them into the metallic bucket, lit up the match that I've found on the floor and burn both of letters and the envelope. The paper slowly burned and turn into the lighten ashes in the metallic bucket.

I chuckled and mumble to myself "How can I forget the one that I hate?"

I feel the wind suddenly blow wildly, but I don't care. Nobody will take me back to thatcaitiff. He doesn't have any right to say that I'm his granddaughter. I stared to the ocean, thinking about what they've done to me in past. Now all of them would me laughing with delight when they thought that finally they can get rid of me. They've done so many disgusting stuffs to me, and now all they can say is just 'sorry and take my money?'

"Why can't theyjust leave me alone?" I felt the warm drops of liquid rolling down from my eyes to my chin.

These drops of tear are not a sadness tear, but it is filled with hate and anger that I have for those people. I feel tight inside my chest. I lied down on the roof floor, crying hardly and staring blankly to the starry sky, tried hard to control all of my power that might be burst by anger and sadness. There's so many star tonight, they were sparkling and dancing joyfully on the night sky but I'm not. I want nothing but cry and it will be the better if I can die. Just die... over here...right here and now... so I don't have to worry about them to find me or chasing me ever again. Probably I'll be together with my parent...again and nobody will take them away from me ever again. They will cook my favourite meal for me, they will hug and cradle me with their sweet voice every night, and they will sleep beside me until I'm asleep. I wish they will take me take me with them, I don't care if they will take me to hell or heaven. I need them to be here. Now.

"Th ere you are." Now all I saw is a teenage couple who have similar feature as my parent is looking down to me.

I snapped out of my though and sat up, turn around to face with all of my friends were looking at me with worried showing in their expression.

"Please friend Nita, why are you crying?" Starfire's question had stimulated my hand to quickly rub out the tear stain from my face.

I sniff then reply her "No, nothing. Just something went into my eyes." That was the easiest and stupidest answer that I've ever said. I'm sure that they'll never fall for this.

"You don't have to hide your feeling from us Nita. Don't forget that I can read your mind." Raven spoke up in her usual mono tone.

"Yeah man we all know that you're really sucks at hiding your emotion." Cyborg frowns as he said.

I sigh and look down, staring to the tidal of the sea stroking on the rocks. If I just jump and hid myself on that rock, I might be free from all of these.

"Don't even think about suicide yourself." Raven teleport from her old position to stand in front of me, blocking me from my way.

"You still have to finish your payment for the sin that you've done. Although you manage to jump but believe me, you won't manage to be free from this." All of her words stabbed on my like a knife. I feel strange and confuse, I was stunned...totally stun.

"Dude, you don't have to get away from your trouble by suicide yourself, there's much more ideas to think about how to fix it." Beast boy said as he and everyone are walking closer to me.

"You're not the only one you have this much of pain Nita, we're as well." It is the first time that I saw Robin speak in sad tone.

"We are also attempted to commit suicide for several time." Starfire walk to stay next to her mate.

"But we're still here, havin fun with our life!" Cyborg exclaim happily like there's nothing happen at all.

"C'mon girl, I know you're too smart to kill yourself! There's so many stuff we can do in this life!" Beast boy stop next to me and Raven had pop up next to him.

"Please Nita come with us, stop fooling yourself and be alive. I think it's the best way to please your parents."Robin gives me his hand.

This hand... the hand of mercy that thebeggar like me wishes to see the most. In the past I was too blind to see these hands, now I can see them. Not only one, but five hands. I sight was blur by the tears, but still I'm manage to raise my hand to catch his hand. Now it I can't hold my feelings anymore. I burst all of them, the tears and the cried. I was being rescued, again in these hands of mercy. My friends.

**Normal p.o.v**

The five teenage heroes were surrounding their little girl. The strong girl who was weaken by her real families. But now she is safe in hernew family, the family that she belongs to and the they're truly love her. All of them didn't notice the two creatures that wearing strange ancient clothing who were smiling warmly to see their own daughter finally safe in another trust hands apart from their self.

"We'll surly meet each other soon. I hope she'll discover a little surprise for her in the temple." The male creature spoke to his wife who standing next to him, rubbing her belly that contain another living thing that will never born inside her.

"Thank you for saving our daughter."The female creature said without knowing that they will hear her or not. After that they were disappear in thin air.

Raven who can sense some of mysterious energy from her right side slowly turned to look at the position that two creature was stand before they left, but all she can see is nothing but the air. She ignore her thinking and help Nita to get up, take her back into the tower.

**Later...**

**Nita p.o.v**

After I began to calm down, the others had gone back to their own room. Raven asked me to come with her to her room. I felt a bit exciting, not only because I've never been into her room before and because I've heard that the mysterious things often happen in her room. Today I might found something that I would call **'supernatural'**inside her room. Since I had lost my eyes for many years, I never saw supernatural things until I went to North Pole centre with Titans. After that I clearly sure that there's nothing that called a ghost in this tower. Now I'm standing in front of the metallic door that wrote 'Raven' on it. I could feel the aura of darkness came out from this room.

"Do you know why did I call you with me?" Raven look at me blankly like usual. I look around to check something and shook my head in respond.

"I want to show something for you." That all she said before she press the code and walk into the room.

When I left my foot to step inside the room, I could sense a very strong mysterious power crept fro her room. I investigate and study all scene of her room. I caught my eyes on a huge crystal ball on her book shelf. Then a wooden raven and some amount of bottle that looks like conical flask in science lab. I lean my face nearer to study on a sandy powder inside the flask and then I heard the man voice from white wooden case. I knee down and leaned in to listen what he's saying, but Raven slightly pulled the hem of my hoodie shirt like she wants me to leave it alone. I quickly move away from her case and follow her to the middle of the room. She sat on her bed and pat on it like she want me to sit next to her. I obey what she act and sat down.

"When you were crying out there I had sense some mystery power nearby your position, And I assumed that it might be your parent's spirit.

"You said that you have sixth sense right? How come you can't see or sense that your parents were around you." Uhh...Her question makes me stunned for three sec. Um... yeah kinda good question for me.

"I...I don't know. I feel like...There's something blocking me away from them. Like they didn't want to show them self to me." I look down when I heard the first word that hit me like a ton of bricks that' they don't love you, they never love you or they don't want to see you anymore.' Suddenly I feel Raven's hand softly rub against my head.

"There's no parents in this world hate their own child like this, they just afraid to concerned you even more. I'm hundred percent sure that they always love and care for you. Because all they communicate to me is 'thank you for saving my girl.'" Her words make me feel warm-cool all over my body. This is the most wonderful news that I ever heard. I almost in tear again but this time, it's a tear of joy.

When I was about to asked Raven more question, I saw she lift the huge crystal ball from her shelf using her power. She place it on the floor and flow over to sit next to it, I walk after her and sit in opposite side of her.

"Can you float?" She ask me, I nodded and transform in Thai form, use my magic power to float. waiting for the next instruction.

"Hold both of your hands in front of you and close your eyes." I followed her instruction, close my eyes and began to meditate.

"Help…"

Less than a minutes, I heard my mother's voice calling me. I snapped open my eyes and look around. All the screen got immediately change from a creepy room into a forest. I realize that I'm not in Raven's room anymore. I look at down and realized again that the atmosphere looks very surreal. Like I'm really standing in the forest. But I ignore all of moist weather and walk along the narrow street. I could feel all of bumpy rocks and sands by my bare feet. I keep walking on the way until I reach an old house.

***Translate mode ON***

"That's my house!" I whispered to my self and look around. Then I saw a group of people with flashlights, were talking in front of the door. I stalk toward them and hide behind the bush. Listen to their conversation.

"Are you sure it is this house? I mean this is the house that all of people around here said that it's haunted." I clearly understand their conversation, in Thai. But it's hard to tried to recognize their voice, I can't. I look at them by their light from a torch, now I truly remember every bit of them.

"Aw c'mon don't be chicken out man. I've look all over this area, I'm more than sure that this is Pla's house." The biggest boy in the group yell on his underling. Then he turn to face the with the front door and mumble to himself.

"She will be pay for what she've done to our friend." He frowned

"Man can't we just forgive and forget?" His shortest jackalSpeaking without thinking. Making his boss got cross and punch him over his face.

"Forgive and Forget! Are you kidding me? She was the one who make our friend in coma! So she deserves this!" He yelled

"Yeah! I know, but I we mess up with her, she's gonna do the same thing to us like what she've done to Tong!" Well yeah, Tong is the name of the boy that I use my power on him. Now he's in coma. I believe those guys are his friends who's in same group with Tong.

"You cowardly! If you guys are not brave enough to be a man, just piss off and wear your sister's skirt!" Then he huffed, kicked my front door to open it then stomped inside.

"Man! Stop! That's a haunted house you fool!" Then four of his gangs ran after him inside.

I stood there with guilty and sorrow paint on my face. I kneel down on the moist ground, thinking about what I've done in my past. All of stuff in my head was only revenge, kill and pay back without any

"I'm sorry" I moaned as I'm crying. "I didn't mean to do that, I didn't mean to. Please for give me." It is the second time that I cried today.

'_I had escape from my own karma, karma that I suppose to face with for so long. But not today. Today I'll finish it.' _I though

I support myself to stand up, slowly walk over the wide open front door. I take a long last breath and walk inside my house. All of my stuff were ruined by the dust and spider's webs. Like a real haunted house. No doubt for all of this mess, because I had been away from my house for long time ago. I grab a dusty photo frame with a picture of my parents and me smiling at me who is staring at my first birthday cake. I miss this, a lot. Then my thinking had been wash away when I heard the foot steps stomping closer to me. I rolled my eyes over the gangs of boys with a stick in their hand. Looking at me in disbelieve and anger. I stared at them blankly before the leader one step in front of me.

"Finally I've found you. Now die!" He said and hit me, on my head.

Normally I'd block and fight back. But this time, I know I deserve this hurts. I know this is stupid, Very stupid idea. But I just want to clear up all of my depts. Not for long, all of the teenage boys surround me and thrash their sticks all over my body. I did not fight back, just receive all of the whack without any block. It's hurt…a lot, I feel like my body had turned into a very soft object. I could handle their strength and force from their hitting. But the bloodsthat flows from my body is telling the opposite things in my mind. The time pass seemed like hours for me. Finally they stop hitting me. I feel a hand on my head, snatching my hair up. I moaned in pain, my breathing rate is hard and fast. The leader smirks and lick his lips in maniacally. I grunted in disgust as he lean in to my ear and whisper huskily.

"Wow… we're really surprise that you're still alive. Well goodie for you. Let me see what you're made of." Then he dove in and breath on my neck.

'Alright, that's it! He had gone too much.' I struggle to get free from his grip but four of them have got my arms and legs in their grip. I grunted as I tried to push him away.

Suddenly somebody snatch him away from me. That guy immediately drops me down, I tried to get up, use my power to heal all of my injuries away. Now I feel fresh like nothing had happened to me. I sigh in relief and look up, all I see is a woman and a man spirits were attacking the boys.

"What do you think you are you doing! BASTARD!" The woman releases the leader's head and slaps him. Hardly.

Then all of the boys were screamed and quickly escape from the house, panting and screaming 'Ghost!' all the way they ran. I look at two ghost whose floating in front of me. Without any word from them, they disappear in thin air.

"Wait!" I shout, but all I heard for reply is silent.

"Mom! Dad!" I yell as I already know who they are. "Please come out!" Then I heard a loud sobbed from nowhere, which I'm certain it's their voices.

"Mom…Dad…please stop hurting me, I'm harried… I'm lonely. I want to meet you…Please exist."

"Daughter…" I heard their voice again.

"Dad! Mom! Where are you!" I yelled, turn my head around wildly.

"We're here…" I turned myself around. I saw both of them in long white cloths, crying.

Without conscious, I mutter their names. Strode across the room and hug them tightly. They pulled away and kiss both of my cheeks.

"We miss you so much…" My mom speak and hug me.

"I miss you too." I reply, hug her back. Then I pull off and frowned at them. "Why…why don't you show yourself to me?" I cried.

They smile sadly and rub my hair. "We're sorry little one, I don't want you to be worried about us. But now we need your help."

"What help?"

"Please Nita, release us from that place. Where we die. That bastard had trapped us over there, so we can't get out from there. And we need you to pray for us. If we have enough merits, you might be able to see us. And your brother." My mother sobbed and rub her belly.

"Brother?" I put my hand on her belly. I can feel that there's a living thing inside her stomach.

"You're pregnant…I'm most happy!" I exclaim and hug them.

"Please! You gotta meet my friends! Come!" I tried to drag them with me, but I feel like I'm dragging two poles, a soft poles.

"Please come with me." Their feature began to blur. Soon they were dissapear… again

"Dad! Mom! NOOOOO!"

**Back to Raven's room**

"NOOOOOOOO!" I keep screaming and clutching my head, rolling on the floor.

"Nita! Nita! Wake up…WAKE UP!" I heard Raven's sound calling my name. I gasp and spring up above the floor, bumped perfectly on the crystal ball.

"Aw…" I rubbed my head. Luckily that the ball didn't dropped on the floor.

"Nita what do you think you're doing? You almost got killed." She helps me up. I bet she have seen every thing by the crystal ball.

"I just want to clear all of my karma, I need to expiated all of the things that I have done." I lowered my head as I talk.

"What're you talking about." Raven asked me curiously.

"In my religion laws we believe that the sin that we have done in the past can effect our future. Karma is what we call it. In my past I've made their friends in coma, so I think the things that I deserve to have is to be in coma like him." That's my answer for that, the easiest way to describe my laws.

"But how come you're safe from them? If you say that you deserve to be like him?"

"Perhaps I'm still have enough merits in my life. All I want is to stop all of this mess Raven, I don't want to fear of my destiny, I want those people to leave me alone. I'm sick of this and I can do nothing to fix it." I close my eyes and open it again to look at the crystal ball. I can see the spirits of dead people waving to me.

She pats on my shoulder "Well I have to say that your life is more complicated that we've thought. And I think I can make this decision."

"For what?" I look up, then the door swoosh open behind me.

"We're coming with you, we need to make sure that you and people around you will be safe from your power." Robin and the rest of team were step in. I look at them in awe, then back to serious again.

"Wait...did you eavesdropping us all the time?" I ask them.

"It dosen't matter if we have eavesdrop you or not, eventually we have to come with you." Cyborg cross his arms.

"But…"I tried to speak but Beast boy cut my line off "We'll hound you until you let us."

"I don't need baby sating." I lightly frowned and step away from them.

"This is not the baby sitting and what will you pay for their parents if you send more people into ICU room?" Robin said in his majestically leader voice, give me no hint to defend his reason. Finally I surrender their will power and sigh. Why do I have to be such a docile girl?

"Well alright, much better reason for this." I gave them a quick lop side grin, then frown again.

"But you guys have to follow me every where I asked you to followed and listen all of my warning okay?"

"Aw man! We just wake up the guide." Cyborg teased, I groaned making all of my friends burst out their laughter.

**Later...**

Now I'm in my room, helping the children to pack up their things. After they've stayed in the centre for a month, many people have donated some stuffs for them because they misunderstood that these kids are the orphan. Speaking of the orphan, Mr. Jupiter just called me about my MV rating is dramatically increase. Many people were likes it, and most of all he said that there're more kids in centre had somebody adopt them. Hooray!

"Sister? Do you want to stay in my house until you come back here?" Plae ask me while she stuff her toys in her suitcase (I bought from the market around here)."

"Great idea sister Plae!" Fah raise her hand up in agreement in her sister's idea.

"Thank you, but I already have a place to stay." I smile to them. Tomorrow is going to be a long day...In T ship...

* * *

><p>Finally it's finish! Sorry for another boring chapter (I hope there's still have somebody reading my story. -_-lll) Anyway please wait awhile for another chapter. Titans is going to Nita's home. Thailand the land of Smile:) Nita take the Titans tour all around the Bangkok, but wait…. Is that Nick?<p> 


End file.
